¡La Gran Fringe-ventura!
by AnotherShipInTheWall
Summary: Tu eres el heroe de esta aventura! Elige entre 40 posibles finales! Cuando cuatro nuevos Observadores llegan a nuestro tiempo, sera tu tarea y la de la Division Fringe descubrir que es lo que traman! ¿Lograras salvar al Planeta? ¿O enfrentaras un destino peor que la muerte?
1. Pagina 01

Choose Your Own Adventure

Fringe Edition

Tu eres el heroe de esta aventura! Elige entre 40 posibles finales! Cuando cuatro nuevos Observadores llegan a nuestro tiempo, sera tu tarea y la de la Division Fringe descubrir que es lo que traman! ¿Lograras salvar al Planeta? ¿O enfrentaras un destino peor que la muerte?

¡ADVERTENCIA!

No leas esta historia de corrido del principio al fin, estas paginas contienen muchas emocionantes aventuras que puedes vivir junto al Equipo de la Division Fringe. de vez en cuando, a medida que vayas leyendo, tendras oportunidad de hacer una eleccion. ¡Y tu eleccion podra llevarte al éxito o al desastre!

Tus aventuras seran el resultado de esa eleccion, ¡y tu el unico responsable!. Una vez que hayas tomado una decision, sigue las instrucciones para averiguar que pasa mas adelante.

Antes de elegir, piensalo cuidadosamente. Mientras luches contra la Invasion de los Observadores, podrias ser acribillado 150 años en el futuro, devorado por una especie desconocida de dinosaurio, o caer en una trampa mortal en medio de las calles de Shangri-La, aunque tambien podrias completar tu mision y ser reconocido como un heroe!. Debes ser cauteloso, porque el peligro acecha en cada esquina. Salvar a la Tierra es tu principal objetivo, pero un paso en falso y se termina todo!

¡ADVERTENCIA ESPECIAL!

A lo largo de la historia hay tres pistas escondidas sobre la serie de television de la cual voy a escribir mi tercer (y ultimo) fanfic estilo Elige Tu Propia Aventura. Una de las pistas es evidente, la otra facil de detectar y la tercera muy rebuscada. Buena suerte adivinando! Y si se sienten frustrados, enojados o irritados por un mal final, o quizas alegres, emocionados o simplemente disfrutaron de una buena resolucion, ahi abajo esta la caja de comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, insultos, lo que quieran va ahi!

Ahora si, no los molesto mas...

Pagina 01

Eres uno de los principales miembros del Departamento de Seguridad Nacional de los Estados Unidos, tu nombre en clave es Joseph, y durante los ultimos cuatro años has sido el activo mas importante de tu division, tu sagacidad, inteligencia y reflejos te han convertido en un valioso aliado para tu Agencia.

Llegaste a tu hotel en Madrid hace apenas dos horas, despues de desbaratar una operación criminal que planeaba atentar contra cinco de los principales monumentos de la capital española. Luego de una ducha y un cambio rapido de ropa, enciendes el televisor y pones un partido de futbol. Tomas un respiro y concentras tu mirada en el aparato, intentando distraerte, ha sido un dia demasiado largo y necesitas un descanso, pero no bien apoyas tu cabeza en la almohada notas algo duro.

La levantas para contemplar una importante pila de papeles, todos con la palabra "CLASIFICADO" escrita en grandes letras rojas.

Sabes que tu Jefe, el General Phillip Broyles es conocido por dar a sus Agentes las misiones en incognito, pero esto es ridiculo, que es lo que pretende Broyles ahora? Acaso no hay otro Agente que podria desarrollar esta operación en vez de ti?

Te toma poco mas de una hora de lectura comprender que la respuesta es no. Los archivos detallan las actividades de los Agentes de la Division Fringe, habias oido de ellos antes, pero estabas convencido de que eran solo leyendas.

Aparentemente, el Doctor de la Division, Walter Bishop ha desaparecido de su laboratorio de Harvard sin dejar rastro alguno, en frente de su asistente, la Agente Astrid Farnsworth, los siguientes archivos detallan las actividades de la Division, todo esto te resulta dificil de creer. Parasitos de dos metros, guerra biologica, virus nanotecnologicos, cruce entre realidades...

Estas a punto de llamar a Broyles para preguntarle que rayos significa todo esto, pero el Universo se adelanta a tus pensamientos, y en ese preciso instante suena el telefono.

Si atiendes, pasa a la Pagina 02

Si ignoras la llamada, pasa a la pagina 07


	2. Pagina 02

Página 02:

\- Leiste todo? – dice a un lado de la linea una voz intimidante -

\- Tambien me alegra oir de usted, Jefe – respondes de manera sarcastica -

\- Leiste todo? - Repite Broyles -

\- Fue dificil contener la risa despues de leer sobre el Doctor Bishop y sus experimentos "recreativos" - sostienes -

\- Esto es importante, Joseph – La severidad en el tono de tu superior aumenta – No quiero descreer de la cordura de la Agente Farnsworth, pero he trabajado con estas personas por años, me sorprendio que Bishop desapareciera asi como asi. Hasta que recibimos la comunicación.

\- Cual comunicación?

\- Ven a Harvard y te lo explicare todo

\- Estoy en España Phillip

\- Lo se, y se que es un vuelo de mas de diez horas, pero eres el mejor en tu campo, y realmente podriamos utilizar tu ayuda. El boleto esta en la recepcion del hotel

\- Me tendras que dar al menos seis meses de vacaciones si accedo a esto

\- Tomare nota de eso. Relee los archivos, sobre todo los que contienen los perfiles de los Agentes.

\- Algo mas de lo que tendria que estar enterado antes de ir para alla?

\- De hecho si. Como suele decir el Doctor Bishop... – la voz de Broyles adquiere un tinte melancolico – Abre la mente, o te la abrira alguien.

Clic. Tono. Penal. Barcelona 3 – Real Madrid 1. Apagas el televisor con el ceño fruncido y sales de tu cuarto convencido de que esta no sera una mision facil...

Toma tu vuelo en la Pagina 03


	3. Pagina 03

Página 03:

Dieciseis horas mas tarde, te encuentras en Harvard, te salteas lo mas posible las presentaciones de tu superior y oyes un relato. Despues de varios minutos, levantas nuevamente la ceja y te aprietas los costados de la frente mientras dices por enesima vez:

\- Repiteme eso Bishop

\- Anteayer recibi una carta, sin remitente, conteniendo solo la imagen de un tulipan blanco, no se como, no lo puedo explicar, pero vine corriendo al laboratorio y Astrid me dijo que Walter habia desaparecido frente a sus propios ojos, luego encontramos una cinta, el habla de un viaje en el tiempo y de detener una invasion, intentamos comprender a que se refiere, pero no lo logramos, no pudimos entenderlo. Y luego, esta misma mañana, mientras tu viajabas hasta aquí, hallamos esto

Analizas una vez mas la escena. Un extraño cilindro esta en el medio del laboratorio de Harvard, parece contener una pequeña camara de seguridad dentro, cuando te acercas, la camara se activa y aparece la figura del Doctor Walter Bishop, en forma holografica.

\- Peter, se que la linea temporal se ha reescrito y que no creeras lo que estas a punto de oir, pero he desaparecido y me traslade al futuro, te hablo desde el 23 de febrero de 2167, estoy en una mision importante para salvar la humanidad, pero algo salio mal. Necesitas encontrar a los Observadores, se supone que debieron haber sido destruidos, pero no es asi, la linea temporal todavia no se ha reescrito. Son cuatro de ellos, tienes que encontrarlos, porque asi como yo era la clave para salvar el Planeta, ellos son la clave para destruirlo, no se donde estan, pero podria ser en este, o en otro mundo, en el presente, o muy muy lejos en el futuro. Usa todos los recursos, llama a todos tus contactos, destruyelos!

La grabacion se interrumpe, pero la imagen de Walter vuelve a aparecer antes de cortarse definitivamente:

\- Te quiero, hij...

Ninguno de ustedes entiende nada, Peter comienza a explicarte que el aparato de Walter contiene una serie de coordenadas indicando su localizacion exacta, esta en las afueras de Oslo, Noruega, pero se han comunicado con Interpol y no hay alli ninguna pista que los pueda llevar hacia Walter.

Mientras tanto, Olivia te comenta a grandes rasgos sobre los Observadores, pero estas tan confundido que no logras seguir el paso. Intentas analizar la situacion desde un punto de vista objetivo, pero no lo hay, este podria ser el caso mas importante de tu carrera o la mayor locura que hayas oido en tu vida.

Pero Broyles confirma tus sospechas, realmente no es una locura, hay grabaciones de camaras de seguridad en varias partes del mundo que muestran a cuatro hombres trajeados apareciendo y desapareciendo en el aire, aparentemente, esa es la forma que tienen de transportarse. Y el Doctor Bishop simplemente se ha esfumado, nadie tiene idea de donde esta.

La charla se extiende otra vez por temas que no entiendes y no crees poder entender nunca, oyes tantas veces el termino "viajar en el tiempo", que te empieza a dar vueltas la cabeza. En ese preciso instante, oyes una especie de mugido, mentalmente te golpeas la cabeza cuando te das cuenta que hace mas de dos horas que estas alli y no habias notado el gigantesco bovino que te mira con expresion curiosa

\- Eso es una vaca? - Preguntas estupidamente -

\- Si, es Gene – te contesta Olivia, como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo -

Solo que no hay nada de normal en este mundo

\- Necesito algo de aire – Mencionas a nadie en particular, antes de salir del laboratorio a toda prisa -

Tomate un descanso de todo esto en la Pagina 17


	4. Pagina 04

Pagina 04:

Ignoras la llamada e intentas cerrar el Maletin directamente, lo que no sabes es que el objeto tiene un codigo de seguridad genetico, solo puede ser abierto o cerrado por Observadores. Por eso, apenas rozarlo, sientes como una electricidad te paraliza y elimina todo rastro de ti.

Te evaporas y renaces en la forma de billones de particulas separadas.

Deberias haber tomado el comunicador, pero saber eso ahora no te sirve de mucho, verdad?

(FIN)


	5. Pagina 05

Página 05:

Sales corriendo hacia Neptuno e intentas tacklearlo, pero solo una decima de segundo antes, una luz ambarina los cubre a los dos. Neptuno activo el Catalizador! Intentas alcanzarlo, pero los dos de ustedes estan congelados en su lugar, mientras tu cuerpo se va deshaciendo, te preguntas que tiempo programo el Observador para regresar.

La respuesta no tarda en llegar, tu accion se completa en un tiempo pasado, y efectivamente, logras desequilibrar a tu oponente, haciendolo caer contra el suelo. El Catalizador Temporal se le escapa de las manos y se estrella en mil pedazos en el concreto del lugar. Sea donde sea que hayan caido, tu ya no tienes posibilidad de regresar. Pero eso no importa ahora.

Miras a tu alrededor, estas en un pasillo de lo que pudiera ser un hospital, un sonido como de electricidad llena el ambiente, que esta pasando aquí?

Siempre tienes una pistola de respuesto, por lo que, con suma rapidez, buscas, desenfundas y apuntas. Neptuno te mira, ya habiendose levantado, frunciendo el ceño.

\- Crees que has hecho alguna diferencia? Crees que puedes derrotarme con ese artilugio antiguo?

\- Puedo intentarlo – replicas – Ahora dime donde estamos o te lleno el cerebro de plomo

\- Como gustes...

Neptuno se introduce otra vez en tu mente para mostrarte donde estan. Laboratorio de analisis clinicos de Jacksonville, Florida. La fecha? 15 de marzo de 1985. El por que? Asesinar a Olivia Dunham, paciente de los experimentos del Cortexiphan por aquel entonces, para despues saltar unos años en el futuro, a un punto donde pueda deshacerte de ti sin problemas, la desaparicion de Olivia tambien impediria el retorno a esta Linea Temporal de parte de Peter Bishop, dejando asi el camino libre para la Invasion Observadora.

Desgraciadamente, tanta informacion te juega en contra. Neptuno se introduce cada vez mas en tus pensamientos, hasta el punto en que ha ganado el control casi total de tus capacidades sensoriales. Sabe lo que quieres hacer y esta dispuesto a impedirtelo. Intenta controlarte como una marioneta!

Tienes que deshacerte de su influjo mental, y rapido, pero...

Como?

Si sales corriendo, pasa a la pagina 44

Si entonas una cancion de cuna, porque eso es algo que un Observador jamas se esperaria, pasa a la pagina 29

Si cuentas hasta el ultimo numero que conoces, con la esperanza de mantener tu mente ocupada, pasa a la pagina 51


	6. Pagina 06

Página 06:

Llegas con un grupo de cientificos al centro de Manhattan y se instalan en un laboratorio movil, dispuesto a hacerte cruzar lo mas cerca posible del cuartel central de la Division Fringe del Otro Lado. Acuerdas con Nina no comunicarle a la Division Fringe sobre tu "experimento", lo ultimo que necesitas es que Broyles se entere de que vas a arriesgar tu vida, ademas de que Olivia y Peter tendrian, por supuesto, mas de una razon moral para impedirte realizar esto.

Sin embargo, aquí estas, atado de pies y manos a una mesa, con los ojos fijos en una pantalla que va cambiando de colores intermitentemente. Nina te explico que la secuencia de colores acelerara las sinapsis de tu cerebro, permitiendote pensar con mas claridad, te advirtio tambien que no te dejes llevar por tus propios pensamientos, sino que trates de estar en control lo mas que puedas.

Miras a la pantalla. pareciera tener algun efecto hipnotico sobre ti. Apenas si sientes el pinchazo de la jeringa que esta metiendo en tu cuerpo la desconocida droga.

Lo ultimo que oyes antes de que el Cortexiphan concentrado empiece a hacerte efecto, es a nina explicando:

\- Si lo consigue, tendra 6 horas para buscar en el Otro Lado a Bell, eso es todo lo que dura el efecto de la droga, al menos en nuestras pruebas simuladas

Tu torrente sanguineo se llena del poderoso farmaco. Una vez te tomaste siete cuencos llenos de "bebida espiritual" con tal de hacer las pases con una tribu de Mozambique y pudiste sobrevivir, asi que esto deberia ser pan comido.

Ahi comienza, sin que te des cuenta, tu cuerpo empieza a viajar a traves de tu propio inconsciente.

Viaja hasta la pagina 74


	7. Pagina 07

Página 07:

En serio Agente Joseph, en serio? El destino llama y tu solo te quedas viendo la television? No te das cuenta de que esa comunicacion va a cambiar tu vida? Me llamo Victor Junior Vasquez y soy el Autor de este relato, acabo de romper la continuidad solo para advertirte que no seas un cobarde. Ahora, toma la decision correcta o no tendre mas alternativa que terminar con esta histo...

(FIN)


	8. Pagina 08

Página 08:

La secuencia de colores hipnoticos es verde, verde, verde, rojo. Abres la puerta de este ultimo color y BAM! Tu mente es asaltada al instante por un arcoiris de colores y sensaciones, sientes como si te estuvieras transportando, pero sin moverte del lugar, el Cortexiphan es mucho mas potende lo que parece.

Abres los ojos. Nina y su equipo de cientificos te observan con curiosidad, te han desatado de la camilla, asi que te incorporas rapidamente, miras a los ojos a la jefa de Massive Dynamic y exclamas:

\- Probemos otra cosa, esto no fun...

Transportado! Te ciega una luz brillante casi de inmediato, reparas en que es luz solar, estas frente a un edificio de forma circular que no recuerdas haber visto nunca antes, levantas la vista y ves que el cielo esta poblado de zeppelines, acaso se trata del Otro Lado?

\- Manos arriba! Las manos donde pueda verlas!

Estas tan confundido que no habias notado los grupos de policias y militares que te rodeaban, te arrodillas en el piso, cierras los ojos y levantas los brazos, sientes pasos que se acercan en tu direccion, luego notas el metalico frio de una 9mm en tu frente, mientras una voz extrañamente conocida reclama:

\- Dame una buena razon para que no te vuele la tapa de los sesos ahora mismo

\- Por favor querida... - replica un hombre a su lado – Tenemos que averiguar que es lo que quiere, su Universo esta en peligro

\- Nuestro Universo tambien... por su culpa!

\- Mi culpa? - Intervienes – De que estan hablando?

Cuando abres los ojos, te das cuenta de que quien te apunta es nada mas y nada menos que Olivia Dunham.

La Otra Olivia Dunham.

Pasa a la pagina 31


	9. Pagina 09

Página 09:

Acompañas a Olivia de vuelta al laboratorio y te quedas observandola mientras empieza a mover algunas cajas de la parte trasera del lugar, oyes que Peter pregunta:

\- Olivia, que estas haciendo?

Pero ella no contesta, sino que sigue moviendo cosas, finalmente, empieza a empujar un pesado armario, cuando vas a ayudarla, ella ya lo ha corrido y te señala hacia abajo.

Una escotilla. Sin perder tiempo, la abres y te quedas sorprendido.

Mientras bajas las escaleras y tus ojos se adaptan a la oscuridad del lugar, comprendes que estas en un laboratorio dentro del laboratorio.

Alguien enciende las luces y te ves rodeado por objetos y experimentos que jamas pensaste que pudieran existir, llaman tu atencion una especie de puercospin alado de dimensiones gigantescas, un parasito, tambien gigante, atrapado dentro de un tubo, algo que parece un cuerpo humano, solo que hecho de... cristal?

Olivia, entonces, comienza a explicar:

\- Walter me mostro este lugar hace unos meses, con la promesa de que jamas le diria nada a nadie, guardo todos nuestros experimentos, nuestros analisis, los datos de las misiones y muchas de las cosas de su pasado en este lugar

\- Por que? - Inquiere Broyles – Por que no le dijo nada a nadie?

\- Aparentemente, porque no confiaba en el Gobierno – contesta la Agente – Pero si ahora el desaparecio y tenemos que salvar a la Tierra, entonces no tiene sentido seguir guardando el secreto.

"Salvar a la Tierra" la frase te devuelve a tu mision, miras a Broyles y exclamas:

\- Que hacemos ahora?

\- Me alegra que preguntes – contesta el, desplegando un mapa- Tenemos la ubicación de los Observadores, las camaras de seguridad los han registrado durante las ultimas dos semanas, se desplazan en dos grupos, siempre entrando a los mismos dos lugares. El primero es el Museo de Ciencias de Boston, la feria tecnologica del futuro se esta desarrollando en ese sitio, sospechamos que quieren algo de alli, pero no sabemos con seguridad que. Olivia se encargara de ir alla e investigar. Mientras tu, Peter, vas al Casino Plainridge Park

\- Casino? - Inquiere Peter – Que puede querer un grupo de Observadores de un Casino?

\- Lamentablemente, tambien lo ignoramos, por ultimo, Agente Farnsworth, usted debe ir a Massive Dynamic y hablar con Nina Sharp, estoy seguro de que ella podria tener alguna pista sobre este asunto de la que nosotros carecemos.

\- Y yo soy el refuerzo, verdad Jefe? - Preguntas -

Broyles asiente

\- Perspicaz como siempre, Agente Joseph, aun asi, le doy la posibilidad, a quien prefiere acompañar?

Si decides ir con Olivia al Museo de Ciencias, pasa a la pagina 43

Si prefieres investigar el Casino Plainridge con Peter, pasa a la pagina 22

Si acompañas a Astrid a Massive Dynamics, pasa a la pagina 88


	10. Pagina 10

Página 10:

Decides hacer caso omiso de la suplica del hombre, mientras comienzas a caminar nuevamente, esta vez, es Saturno quien te sigue los pasos.

\- Sospecharia que no eres quien dices ser si hubieras actuado de manera diferente con ese hombre.

Evitas contestar, Saturno prosigue:

\- Te sere franco, me asombra tu... fisiologia

Intentas procesar que quiere decir con eso, hasta que reparas en el hecho de que en terminos de actitudes, habla y movimiento al caminar has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo por imitarlo, pero hay algo que no puedes cambiar, ni imitar.

El es calvo, y tu no

\- Se trata acaso de un defecto genetico?

Si hay algo que ser un espia durante tantos años te ha enseñado, es nunca usar dos veces la misma fachada al mentir, pero en este caso, no tienes alternativa

\- El Capitan me ha impedido revelar informacion alguna sobre las caracteristicas de mi... aspecto fisico

Parece que Saturno se traga el anzuelo, porque cambia de tema

\- Como estaba a punto de decirte, no podemos mostrar ninguna clase de sentimientos ante los seres humanos, el Capitan fue muy especifico con esa orden, no desea otro fracaso como el del Equipo Cientifico Original

Imitando tu mejor postura "Observador", exclamas

\- Desconozco a que te refieres con eso

\- Veras, no somos los primeros... Observadores, como nos llaman los humanos, en llegar al Planeta en este tiempo, ya hubo otros, pero fueron... infectados, sus mentes fueron dominadas por la cultura y las costumbres humanas. Esto genero que, en el futuro lejano, nuestro plan de conquista fallara. La Linea Temporal donde dominabamos la Tierra se reescribio, pero no totalmente, el Capitan Supremo y algunos Capitanes lograron escapar a un futuro aun mas lejano, donde los sucesos del presente no pudieran afectarlos, y, con los pocos recursos de los que disponian, crearon seis nuevos Observadores para invadir nuevamente la Tierra y asegurar la supremacia de nuestra especie.

En ese momento, llegan a destino, un pequeño complejo de departamentos, Saturno abre la puerta y, silenciosamente, te invita a pasar.

Cuando ingresas, notas la decoracion "minimalista" del lugar, un viejo aparador, un refrigerador aun mas viejo, ademas de una silla y una mesa, donde reposa un maletin.

Justo en ese momento, el Maletin se sacude con un movimiento extraño.

\- Mensaje del Capitan Supremo. Busca tu Maletin y comuniquemonos con el

Guardas silencio

\- Buscalo! - Saturno levanta la voz – Transportate a tu locacion y comunicate con el Capitan

Tragas saliva, parece que tu fachada ha sido finalmente descubierta...

Que haras ahora, Agente Joseph?

Si intentas noquear a Saturno de un golpe, pasa a la pagina 47

Si prefieres usar tu arma, pasa a la pagina 73

Si echas a correr a la calle, pasa a la pagina 39


	11. Pagina 11

Página 11:

Es una verdadera lastima que no recordaras el patron de luces hipnoticas. Verde, verde, verde, rojo. Abres la puerta verde suavemente y das un paso, pero no hay nada bajo tus pies, ignoras que se trata de una trampa de tu propio subconsciente, hasta que es demasiado tarde. Caes en el medio de un campo de batalla, repleto con los recuerdos de todos los tiroteos fatales que has vivido, y todas las veces que has fracasado en alguna mision.

Esta vez, no se trata de la excepcion, intentas sobreponerte a tus propios recuerdos, pero es en vano, una nube oscura te borra completamente mientras te sientes caer desde el borde de un pozo.

Unos segundos despues, dejas de caer y comienzas a ascender, luego bajas otro poco, para despues repetir la misma accion una y otra y otra vez. Como una especie de yo-yo de tus propios pensamientos, subes y bajas hasta que llegas a un punto donde permaneces estatico, cierras los ojos y te dejas llevar, como si fueras un pedazo de madera perdido en el oceano, flotas en camino hacia ninguna parte.

Mas alla de tus pensamientos, en el mundo real, Nina Sharp se da cuenta de que los controles indican que has sufrido un coma severo.

No se sabe si despertaras o no, pero aun si lo consiguieras, para ese entonces, sera demasiado tarde...

(FIN)


	12. Pagina 12

Página 12:

Ante ustedes reina el gran bullicio que corresponde a esos lugares, mesas de juego, ruido de fichas, maquinas tragamonedas que suenan sin cesar, ademas del ocasional insulto de algun jugador que no pasa por una buena racha.

Entonces Peter te promete que te enviara un mensaje si tiene avances en la investigacion, lo mismo que habia hecho Olivia hacia algunas horas.

\- A las ocho en punto – te susurra Peter -

\- Dos y cuarto – replicas -

No estan intercambiando horarios, tanto tu como tu compañero han detectado a dos Observadores, hombres de aspecto frio, traje, sombrero y maletin negros, inexpresivos, concentrados en el juego que se desarrolla ante ellos.

\- Sera mejor que intentemos quitarles informacion por separado – tu asientes con la idea de Peter, mientras el agrega – Prefieres al que esta jugando Black Jack o al de la Ruleta?

Si te vas a las mesas de Black Jack, pasa a la pagina 56

Si juegas a la Ruleta, pasa a la pagina 71


	13. Pagina 13

Página 13:

\- Perfecto – murmura Windmark – Justo lo que necesitaba...

Sin moverse un solo centimetro de su sitio, el Capitan comienza a explorar tu mente, forzandote a revivir tus cortas experiencias con Peter y Olivia y los detalles que leiste sobre sus vidas en los archivos, el laboratorio de Harvard, Walter perdido en el tiempo, Astrid en Massive Dynamic, la hija de la familia Bishop, Broyles a cargo de la Division... No, esto no esta bien, tienes que detenerte, tienes que dejar de pensar, pero no puedes, Windmark te controla como una marioneta, tu cerebro empieza a licuarse mientras sigues luchando, ya no por obligacion, ya no por instinto, sino porque el mismo te obliga a que te retuerzas, a que ahora caigas tendido en el piso, suplicando piedad con cada una de las celulas de tu cuerpo.

De improviso, tu enemigo se detiene, pero te mantiene en su lugar, su temible poder psiquico atandote como si se tratara de una correa invisible. Windmark saca su comunicador y anuncia:

\- Nuevas instrucciones disponibles. Convergir en punto de encuentro. Se han revelado las claves finales para nuestra victoria.

En ese instante, te dedica una mirada final y desaparece.

Te levantas de un salto y comienzas a recorrer el domo, giras y giras en todas direcciones, pero lo unico que encuentras son papeles y dos o tres capsulas, similares a tubos criogenicos.

Estas atrapado en los ultimos momentos del planeta Tierra, Windmark te ha dejado alli solo para hacerte sufrir hasta tu segundo final

Acorralado, juntas tus manos y elevas una plegaria, rogando que la Division Fringe sea capaz de vencer a los Observadores, y que el conocimiento que Windmark posee ahora no sea suficiente para que tus colegas (y la totalidad de la Raza Humana) sean esclavizados.

Jamas lo sabras. Estas tan concentrado orando, que no notas que el Sol ha alcanzado el estado final de Supernova, estallando con la energia mas destructiva que la Galaxia haya conocido jamas. Segundos despues, todo lo que queda del Planeta Tierra son unas pocas particulas de polvo cosmico.

(FIN)


	14. Pagina 14

Página 14:

Bang!

Uno de los Observadores cae al suelo apenas se materializa frente a ti.

Bang!

Uno mas. Te concentras en tus pensamientos y en el movimiento de tus manos, mientras empiezas a sentir que el tiempo se acelera mas y mas, lo que sea que esta haciendo la anti-baliza no es beneficioso para tu cuerpo.

Bang!

Fallaste! No sabes donde esta el Observador, pero no hay otro cadaver en el suelo, lo que significa que no le diste.

Ahora la voz de Donald es mas clara:

\- Mantenga constante su energia cinetica, Agente Joseph! Si no quedara atrapado!

Atrapado? Y eso que significa? Ignoras la advertencia y disparas otra vez. Ves un manchon negro y blanco que cae encima de ti, el cuarto Observador, malherido, intenta estrangularte.

\- No... Nos... venc...

Desde fuera, Donald desactiva la anti-baliza y Olivia y Peter abren fuego. Te esfuerzas por respirar, tanto como por sacarte de encima al Observador. Te levantas con dificultad, aun mareado por la experiencia

\- Que... fue eso? - Alcanzas a preguntar -

Lo que trataba de advertirle, Agente Joseph – explica Donald – Cada vez que un Observador llega a un nuevo tiempo o espacio, se mantiene quieto durante 2.7 segundos. Aproveche esa quietud para capturarlos a mitad de salto, es una suerte que usted se mantuviera en movimiento, si no, habria quedado congelado en el tiempo.

No sabes que contestar, apenas si entiendes algo de lo que te explico, cuando en ese momento suena tu celular, el de Peter y el de Olivia.

\- Broyles

\- Broyles

\- Broyles – comentan los tres al unisono -

\- Que pasa Jefe? - Preguntas por el auricular -

\- Recibi comunicación de Astrid en Harvard, ha llegado un nuevo cilindro, el Doctor Bshiop requiere de la asistencia de todos nosotros, afirma que sigue atascado en el futuro, pero que puede volver a nuestro tiempo si aunamos esfuerzos para crear un... - la comunicación se corta un momento – Como dice, Agente Farnsworth?. De acuerdo, entiendo. Una singularidad cosmica estable.

\- Una que?

\- Un agujero de gusano en miniatura – afirma Peter -

\- Alguno de ustedes sabe como hacer eso? - Inquiere Olivia -

Donald O' Connor levanta la mano

\- Ahora que nos deshicimos del problema de la Invasion Observadora, con gusto ayudare al Doctor Bishop

\- Oiga Jefe – exclamas -

\- Si?

\- Aun tengo mis vacaciones pendientes, seis meses, recuerda?

\- Una promesa es una promesa...

\- Sobre eso... Las voy a posponer de nuevo, mientras tanto, quisiera solicitar el pase a Planta Permanente

\- Esta seguro? Cual Division?

\- La Division Fringe, si no le importa. Me muero de ganas de saber lo que nos depara el futuro

(FIN)


	15. Pagina 15

Pagina 15:

Sientes otro golpe, y otro, y otro mas. El efecto de la anti-baliza finalmente se produce y el tiempo a tu alrededor se detiene, enfrente tuyo, un Observador se ha quedado parado a mitad del golpe, aun no ha podido asestartelo. Convencido de que lo que ocurre es producto del invento de O' Connor, tratas de levantarte del piso.

Solo para darte cuenta de que tu tambien estas congelado. Donald no hizo los calculos bien, la radiacion de su invento tambien esta afectando tus celulas. En ese momento, tu cerebro comienza a procesar los pensamientos con mas lentitud. Sientes como si te sumergieras en la profundidad del vacio, te ves a ti mismo siendo arrastrado a traves del tiempo que pasa entre los segundos.

Ahora, todo se intensifica, se vuelve mas ligero, mas rapido, aun mas rapido, giras y giras en una espiral vertiginosa que parece no tener fin, te lleva hasta...

Disminuyes la velocidad, todo se aletarga nuevamente, tu cerebro encuentra respiro entre tanta lentitud, todo va tan tranquilo, tan pacifica y suavemente lento... mas y mas... despacio... hasta que... por fin... el tiempo... se detiene... para siempre.

(FIN)


	16. Pagina 16

Página 16:

Walter, Olivia y tu siguen el sendero de la derecha, que cada vez se vuelve mas y mas empinado. Suben penosamente, alertas ante cualquier disparo o nuevo grito. Este ya no es tu mundo, necesitas de todos tus sentidos para cerciorarte de tus alrededores y evitar caer en una trampa

\- Cuatro minutos – susurra el Doctor – Cuatro minutos para volver a casa y deshacernos de esos malditos Observadores...

\- Como piensas hacerlo, Walter? - Inquiere Olivia, la preocupacion evidente en su voz -

\- Tranquila, querida... - Replica el cientifico, tomandola de la mano – Sera muy facil una vez que estemos alli...

De pronto, unas manos fuertes los sujetan a los tres. Walter se aferra a su invento, mientras un grupo de soldados se acercan y los amordazan, otro pequeño contingente les apunta con unas metralletas. La luz de un puntero laser te ciega y cuando recobras la vista, notas ante ustedes a un militar con ropas azules, de rostro inexpresivo y facciones arrugadas, se pone frente a ti, se cruza de brazos, da una seña a sus hombres y exclama:

\- Tu pareces el lider, asi que solo te lo preguntare una vez: Estan de parte del Principe Apyroktanos o contra el?

Miras a Walter y luego a Olivia, ninguno de los tres tiene idea de lo que este sujeto esta hablando. Los soldados estan dispuestos a disparar en cualquier momento, Walter murmura, apenas audible:

\- Un minuto...

\- Responde ahora mismo! - Exclama el militar, preso de la colera -

Si afirmas estar de parte del Principe Apyroktanos, pasa a la pagina 20

Si dices estar en contra, pasa a la pagina 45


	17. Pagina 17

Página 17:

Te sientas en una banca fuera del laboratorio e intentas ordenar tus pensamientos, piensas en todo (o mas bien lo poco) que sabes de la Division Fringe mientras le das un sentido a tu mision.

\- Apuesto a que te estas preguntando por que tu, verdad? - una voz interrumpe tus meditaciones -

Levantas la vista hacia la Agente Olivia Dunham que te contempla sonriente, ofreciendote una taza de café, la aceptas, mientras te das cuenta que las manos no dejan de temblarte, aun asi, tratas de parecer calmado, algo comun en todas tus misiones

\- Francamente, me pregunto como encajo yo en todo esto – dices -

\- De la misma forma que todos nosotros – Replica Olivia – Cada persona que ha pasado por esa puerta se ha sorprendido de una forma u otra. No hay preparacion.

\- Tu pareces adaptarte bien aquí.

\- Mas de cinco años de trabajo – contesta la Agente – Pero creeme, yo no naci trabajando para la Division Fringe, Broyles me eligio igual que a ti, y si te eligio a ti, es porque estas capacitado, porque eres capaz de ver mas alla de la realidad que te rodea.

\- La realidad que ustedes me presentan es dificil de creer

\- Necesitas una prueba? - Inquiere ella -

Estas a punto de contestar, cuando Olivia se recoge el cabello y te señala a un costado de su cuello

\- Ves esto?

Asientes. Hay una pequeña cicatriz en el costado de su cabeza, por tu experiencia, dirias que es de tipo quirurgica, aunque no parece un trabajo muy delicado.

\- Me creerias si te digo que tengo esta cicatriz porque el Doctor Bishop me disparo en la cabeza y despues el mismo me hizo un orificio para sacar la bala?

\- Definitivamente no

\- Me creerias si te digo que el me disparo para evitar que destruyera el Universo con mis poderes kineticos?

Niegas con la cabeza

\- Me creerias si te digo que me disparo a bordo de un arca llena de animales diseñados geneticamente que no existen en ninguna parte del mundo?

Antes de que puedas decirle que no, Olivia te toma de la mano y te arrastra al laboratorio de nuevo

\- Entonces es tiempo de que creas

Preparate para creer en la Pagina 09


	18. Pagina 18

Página 18:

Edificio Kresge, 29 de enero de 1991

Una mujer rubia sostiene un extraño manuscrito. Le tiemblan las manos y no puede evitar hablar sola:

\- Todo... Todo esto es un error, Walter. Si tan solo supieras, si te dieras cuenta de como puede corromperte este conocimiento, si tan solo me dejaras, si tan solo pudiera...

\- Sacrificarte por el bien de la humanidad? - Preguntas, interrumpiendola -

\- Quien... Quien es usted? Como entro aquí?

\- No es algo que importe, Carla – te acercas cautelosamente a ella, notando que sostiene el libro en una mano y un mechero en la otra – Lo que importa es tu vida

\- Lo que importa es que destruya este maldito cuaderno!

\- Si lo haces, acabaras contigo misma

\- Como estas tan seguro de eso?

\- Porque vengo... - dudas en decirle la verdad – del futuro

\- Disculpa?

Tranquilamente, te sientas a discutir con ella por casi una hora, le explicas que si su decision es impedir que Walter lea ese cuaderno, que lleve a cabo todos esos proyectos y que ponga en riesgo al Universo, entonces tu te encargaras de destruirlo

\- Por que no me dejas hacerlo a mi?

\- Si lo haces, te vas a matar. Ademas, necesito cambiar la historia, necesito recuperar a Walter

\- A Walter?

\- No al Walter que tu conociste. En el futuro, el es... Algo diferente, no he tenido el placer de conocerlo todavia, pero se que es diferente

Aun dubitativa, Carla Warren abandona el laboratorio, renunciando a su puesto y alejandose del mundo cientifico para siempre, ignoras que sera de su vida, pero la has salvado, es lo que mas importa.

Es tu mision quemar el cuaderno ahora. Pero cuando estas a punto de hacerlo, la bateria del Catalizador Temporal se agota. Dejas caer el manuscrito y te ves impulsado hacia el futuro.

Salto Cuantico!

La Linea Temporal, entonces, comienza a corregirse. Walter regresa a su laboratorio aquella noche para darse cuenta de que Carla Warren ha desaparecido. El cientifico no se esfuerza en buscarla, jamas es acusado por homicidio y nunca ingresa a St. Claire. El resto del tiempo sigue transcurriendo con normalidad, hasta que tu regresas.

Abres los ojos en el tiempo presente y te encuentras con que Walter ha regresado, pero algo no anda del todo bien. Parece retraido, intentas saludarlo, explicandole que ha sido gracias a tu intervencion que el ha podido regresar, pero rechaza tu saludo como si se tratara de una insignificante mosca.

Esta retraido en su trabajo, moviendo piezas de un lado al otro de la habitacion, destornilladores, planos y cables desparramados a lo largo del suelo.

Media hora mas tarde, Walter activa su invento: Una especie de aparato pequeño que emite una onda de energia casi imperceptible

\- Listo, eso solucionara el problema de esos molestos Observadores. Este aparato despide una radiacion lo suficientemente intensa como para cerrar cualquier agujero de gusano que se abra en el mundo de forma automatica. Ahora dediquense a cazar a los Observadores que quedaron aquí, no deberia ser dificil

\- Gracias, Doctor Bishop – murmura Broyles -

\- Si, como sea, ahora retirese, estoy trabajando en otro proyecto y no necesito mas crisis mundiales que me interrumpan

Haciendo una reverencia, Broyles se retira, lo sigues por detras y le preguntas:

\- Que paso? Donde estan Peter, Olivia y Astrid?

\- Quienes? - Inquiere tu Jefe -

Despues de un breve comentario, comprendes que Walter ahora es el cientifico mas prominente del planeta, pero su intelecto superior lo ha llevado a trabajar solo, no necesita de nadie mas. Ignoras el paradero de tus compañeros de trabajo, pero estas seguro de que, en la Realidad que acabas de crear, la Division Fringe jamas existio

Has salvado al mundo, Agente Joseph.

Pero a que costo?

(FIN)


	19. Pagina 19

Página 19:

\- Reina de Corazones – susurras -

Contemplas decepcionado como la siguiente carta es la reina de picas, es entonces cuando el Observador se levanta de su asiento y comenta:

\- Sugerencia: Continua desarrollando tus habilidades psiquicas, no fue una respuesta equivocada, pero tampoco correcta, me temo que no puedo confiar completamente en ti.

En ese momento se retira, dejandote confundido, tratas de seguirlo desde una distancia prudente y por poco lo logras, salvo que para cuando sales del Casino no lo ves en ninguna parte, donde rayos se metio?

Maldices tu mala suerte justo cuando te llega un mensaje, de hecho, son dos, el primero de Peter

"TE ESPERO EN WEST AVE. 57, EN EL SOTANO. TEN CUIDADO Y VEN SOLO. CONTRASEÑA: ALMENDRAS CHILENAS"

Extrañamente, el segundo mensaje es de Olivia

"TE ESPERO EN ROXBURY AVE 41, ULTIMO PISO. TEN CUIDADO Y VEN SOLO. CONTRASEÑA: ARVEJAS CUBANAS"

Estas seguro de que uno de los dos mensajes es real y el otro una trampa, pero cual es cual? Leiste algo en la pila de archivos de Broyles, algo relacionado con las contraseñas, algo que te recuerda vagamente a un comentario del Doctor Bishop, o de Peter? Te esfuerzas por recordar que era mientras tomas una decision.

Si confias en el mensaje de Peter, pasa a la pagina 57

Si crees en el mensaje de Olivia, pasa a la pagina 41


	20. Pagina 20

Página 20:

\- Bueno – exclama el militar, mientras su ceño fruncido desaparece – Es lo que me imagine. Desatenlos!

Los soldados acatan sus ordenes con rapidez, mientras el hombre explica:

\- Me llamo Knopfler. Coronel Knopfler. Mis hombres y yo hemos formado una patrulla para dectectar y eliminar a los enemigos del Principe. A pesar de que fueron faciles de capturar, admito que podrian servirnos en nuestros propositos, cualquier cooperacion siempre es bienvenida. Que dicen camaradas, se uniran a nuestra noble mision?

\- Cinco segundos – interrumpe Walter – Tomense de mis manos y preparense para el viaje de sus vidas.

\- Cinco segundos para que? - Inquiere el Coronel -

Antes de que alguno de los tres pueda responder, Olivia, Walter y tu desaparecen ante la atonita mirada de Knopfler

\- Brujeria! - exclama perplejo -

Pero no se trata de ninguna brujeria, estan saltando en el tiempo

De vuelta a casa!

Y, si las cosas salen como Walter cree que saldran, ya puedes dar por seguro que los dias de esos cuatro Observadores en el Planeta Tierra, sea en el pasado, en el presente, o en el futuro, estan mas que contados.

(FIN)


	21. Pagina 21

Página 21:

Ni bien Astrid y tu entran a la oficina de Donald O' Connor, sabes que algo anda mal. Esta completamente vacia, por pura cautela, revisas bajo los escritorios, dentro de dos armarios y debajo de una sabana.

Absolutamente nada.

Entonces Astrid nota un pedazo de papel en el piso, lo lee con detenemiento, y al cabo de un minuto, te lo entrega, en el puede leerse:

DJHQWH IDUQVZRUWK, DJHQWH MRVHSK, ORV HVSHUR HQ ZHVW DYH. 57, HQ HO VRWDQR. WHQJDQ FXLGDGR. FRQWUDVHÑD: DOPHQGUDV FKLOHQDV

\- Vamos? - Inquiere la Agente Farnsworth -

Niegas con la cabeza, no tienes ni idea de a que se refiere

\- Supongo que nunca aprendio a decodificar cifrado Cesar, verdad?

\- El de las tres letras para atrás? Si, si lo apren... Oh

\- Oh... - Imita Astrid, sonriendo -

Rapidamente, decodificas el mensaje para ti mismo, tardas bastante mas que tu compañera, lo que provoca que ella vuelva a sonreir

AGENTE FARNSWORTH, AGENTE JOSEPH, LOS ESPERO EN WEST AVE. 57, EN EL SOTANO. TENGAN CUIDADO. CONTRASEÑA: ALMENDRAS CHILENAS

\- Almendras chilenas?

\- Sea quien sea este Donald O' Connor, sabe algo sobre Walter, esa era su comida favorita, bueno, una de tantas, en realidad...

\- Ya veo...

Salen juntos de la habitacion, y cuando pasas frente al despacho de Nina Sharp, te asalta un sombrio pensamiento:

\- Podria ser una trampa...

Astrid te mira inquisitivamente, ella ya tomo su decision, cual es la tuya?

Si vas a la reunion con Donald O' Connor, pasa a la pagina 57

Si prefieres entrevistar a Brandon Roberts, pasa a la pagina 85

Si decides interrogar a Nina Sharp, pasa a la pagina 86


	22. Pagina 22

Página 22:

Te decantas por el Casino, media hora despues Peter y tu estan a bordo de un vehiculo particular, durante el viaje, no puedes evitar decir:

\- Se lo que me mostraron Peter, se que Broyles no me mentiria con algo como esto, se que las pruebas apuntan a que estos tipos, estos Observadores, como ustedes les llaman, existen en verdad, pero aun asi...

\- Aun asi, no terminas de asimilarlo, creeme, he estado ahi.

\- Que te hizo creer?

\- Supongo que mi primer encuentro con un Observador. Fue apenas comence mi trabajo, todo lo que sabia de la Division Fringe hasta ese momento era que mi Padre estaba loco, que el Mundo no es un lugar alegre como muchos lo pintan, y que yo me habia quedado atascado en ese estupido trabajo por culpa de Olivia

\- Por su culpa?

\- Me chantajeo para que sacara a mi Padre de un Hospital Psiquiatrico, pero resulta que al final, no habia tal chantaje. Aun asi, no me arrepiento de haberme quedado, fue la mejor decision que tome en mi vida

\- Y por que te quedaste?

\- Me di cuenta de que lo que estabamos haciendo era salvar al Mundo, de una forma u otra, una persona a la vez, combatiendo lo extraño, lo inexplicable, lo increible, protegiendo al ciudadano comun de todas esas cosas que van saltando en la noche. Ademas, conocer a Olivia me cambio la vida, imagino que como trabajador del Gobierno sabras que estan prohibidas las relaciones entre compañeros

Asientes

\- Pero todo es diferente cuando trabajas en una Division que el mundo ni siquiera sabe que existe. No solo Olivia cambio mi vida, hace cinco años nacio nuestra primera hija, Henrietta, esta con la hermana de Olivia ahora, no nos hemos atrevido a decirle lo que ocurrio con su abuelo, pero creeme, todo esto de los Observadores es solo la punta del Iceberg, de hecho, estoy mas preocupado...

Peter no termina su frase, asi que tu lo haces por el

\- Estas mas preocupado por lo que pueda pasarle a tu padre en el futuro, si es que realmente esta en el futuro

Un silencio de su parte confirma tu sospecha, el resto del camino lo transitan en silencio, cuando llegan al Casino, te pones tus lentes negros y caminas hacia la entrada, no es la primera vez que vas de incognito a un lugar como este, pero si no tienes éxito en tu mision, probablemente sea la ultima.

Hora del show, pasa a la pagina 12


	23. Pagina 23

Página 23

Ignoras la advertencia de Bell y sales raudamente de la entrada del palacio, descinronizacion temporal? Quien podria creerse semejante cuento?. Resulta evidente que Bell quiso confundirte con verdades, verdades a medias y mentiras, no es la primera vez que alguien intenta hacerte esa jugarreta

El camino fuera del palacio se extiende mas alla de lo que ven tus ojos, Recorres el sinuoso sendero con tranquilidad, seguro de que en un momento terminara  
De pronto los ves. Monjes nepalies se encuentran al final del camino, entonando un antiguo cantico propio de sus tierras, te acercas hacia ellos y oteas el horizonte. La cima del Anapurna resalta con toda su belleza. Cortesmente, decides esperar a que terminen su invocacion para pedirles indicaciones  
Pero cuando han concluido, los dos monjes señalan en tu direccion y se quedan mirandote azorados, uno de ellos extiende su brazo en tu direccion, dispuesto a responder el saludo, haces lo mismo. Pero en ese instante, tu brazo simplemente atraviesa al monje, como si se tratara de neblina. Intentas lo mismo, una y otra vez, pero no importa cuanto trates, no puedes tocarlo, desesperado, buscas la forma de regresar a Shangri-La  
Pero el pasaje ya no esta! Revisas a tu alrededor, pero no eres capaz de encontrar nada, chocas con una pared invisible, y luego con otra, otra y una mas, desolado, comprendes que Bell tenia razon. Has quedado atrapado para siempre entre el espacio que divide los mundos  
Al menos buscale el lado positivo Agente Joseph, de aquí a la eternidad, quedaras en la historia humana como el misterioso fantasma de Katmandu, seras famoso!  
Eso, si los Observadores no se apoderan del planeta, claro esta.

(FIN)


	24. Pagina 24

Página 24:

Lago Reiden, 12 de Mayo de 2009

David Robert Jones camina lentamente hacia el Portal abierto, los efectos de la radiacion haciendo mella en su cuerpo y debilitandolo a cada segundo. Saltas al pasado en ese preciso momento, para contemplar que no hay nadie persiguiendolo, ni Olivia ni ningun otro Agente sabe de sus planes, ademas de que Peter todavia seguia desaparecido de esta Linea Temporal.

En ese momento, Jones se da cuenta de su presencia, dandose media vuelta hacia ti, pregunta:

\- Quien eres tu?

\- Enviado de William Bell. Estoy asegurandome de que su cruce sea exitoso, Señor Jones

\- No tuve ninguna comunicación sobre eso

\- Usted sabe del secretismo de nuestro Jefe, siempre sale con algo inesperado, si fuera por mi estaria en mi casa mirando la Indy 500 ahora mismo, pero ordenes son ordenes

\- Comprendo...

Jones esboza una sonrisa forzada, retoma su marcha y comienza a cruzar el portal, solo para que tu digas la ultima palabra que el oira en su vida

\- Caiste

Le das una patada al aparato que mantenia estable el portal y este se cierra con un estruendo estrepitoso, dividiendo el cuerpo de Jones en dos. Es momento de volver a casa, algun dia encontraran sus restos, en lo que a ti concierne, ya cumpliste tu mision

Salto Cuantico!

La Linea Temporal se reescribe. Debido a la desaparicion de Jones y el cierre del Portal, no ocurren mas casos Fringe alrededor del mundo, Peter reaparece en Reiden Lake y el tiempo continua su incesante marcha.

Pero algo anda mal contigo, la radiacion emitida por el portal ha quedado impregnada en tu cuerpo y el Salto Temporal no ha hecho mas que empeorar las cosas. Regresas al presente sufriendo una serie de convulsiones, caes en Harvard sacudiendote violentamente y perdiendo el conocimiento de forma instantanea, aferrandote a la vida con todas tus fuerzas.

Tranquilo, Agente Joseph, lo hiciste bien. Estas en un nuevo y mejor mundo.

Despierta cuando te sientas preparado.

(FIN)


	25. Pagina 25

Página 25:

El Fin de los Tiempos? Suena a algo poco posible, pero una vez tomada la decision, una vez tu pensamiento se ha concentrado en ese punto tan lejano, no hay vuelta atrás. Contemplas como Jupiter ha percibido tus intenciones y se deja llevar. Luce tranquilo, pero, por que?

Ni bien llegas a destino, te desplomas en el suelo. Cuatro hombres te contemplan desde arriba.

\- Esta vivo este especimen?

\- Eso parece, como debemos proceder?

\- El Capitan Windmark probablemente quiera verlo

\- Me siguio a traves de la Corriente del Tiempo. Deberiamos restringirlo para propositos de analisis anatomico

Las cuatro figuras siguen discutiendo mientras tus ojos se acostumbran a lo que te rodea. Estas seguro de que se trata de Observadores, no sabes como han llegado alli. Pero ahora que lo piensas mejor, no sabes tampoco donde es "alli".

Estas dentro de una especie de domo, mas alla de los vidrios, el cielo y el suelo se funden en una explosion de colores anaranjados y marrones, que es lo que paso, donde estas?

La respuesta te llega rapidamente.

Walter menciono que los Observadores quizas estaban escondidos muy muy lejos en el tiempo. Pero jamas podias imaginar que estaban en el fin de los tiempos. En lo que a tus ojos respecta, se ve evidentemente como los ultimos dias del Planeta Tierra.

Distraidos por su propia discusion, los Observadores no notan que te has levantado del piso. Una sucesion de ideas pasan por tu mente, todos estan juntos en el mismo lugar, quizas puedas destruirlos y salvar a la Tierra, pero eso implicaria que sacrificaras tu propia vida. Tambien podria convenirte fingir que te rindes para averiguar mas sobre su plan, sea cual sea.

Que haras?

Si estrellas tu cuerpo contra la pared de cristal, intentando destruirla, pasa a la pagina 75

Si finges rendirte, pasa a la pagina 60


	26. Pagina 26

Página 26:

Oficina Central de la Agencia de Seguridad Nacional, 23 de mayo de 2007

John Scott sale presuroso de la ultima reunion con su Jefe. Realmente detesta al tipo con todas su alma, pero tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Repite ese mantra para si mismo varias veces mientras empieza a llover. En voz alta, maldice. Este dia empeora cada vez mas y mas. De pronto, oye un chasquido de dedos desde un callejon. Se acerca con cautela y contempla a una figura entre las sombras.

\- John... No sigas con esto... - Murmuras -

\- Quien eres y que quieres de mi? - Inquiere Scott, desenfundando instintivamente su pistola -

\- Prevenirte... Es lo unico que quiero... No busques a Conrad Moreau, no te infiltres en la celula bio-terrorista

\- Mi Jefe me advirtio que tendria mucha gente poderosa en contra, pero no pense que aparecerian tan rapido

\- Piensa en Olivia... - susurras -

John pierde la compostura, definitivamente lo tomaste por sorpresa

\- Veo por tus expresiones que ya la conociste... - continuas – Seria una lastima que alguien revelara que tienes un affaire con una compañera de trabajo

\- Me has estado siguiendo?

\- No en realidad, pero se hacer muy bien mi trabajo...

\- Solo lo repetire una vez mas, que quieres de mi?

\- Una de dos: O te mantienes alejado de investigar a Conrad Moreau o le revelas tu trabajo de encubierto a Olivia cuando llegue el momento

\- Y eso de que serviria?

\- Lo sabras, todo a su tiempo

Antes de que Scott logre responder, tu regresas al presente, desapareciendo y dejandolo completamente perplejo.

Salto Cuantico!

Afortunadamente, John Scott te hizo caso, despues del incidente con el vuelo 627, el primer caso de la Division Fringe, el se queda trabajando junto a Olivia, revelandole todos sus secretos. Ambos continuan su relacion y...

No, algo anda terriblemente mal! La Linea Temporal se distorsiona, ya que Dunham y Scott terminaron juntos y se casaron, Peter perdio la conexión que lo unia con este Universo y jamas pudo regresar desde el Lago Reiden. Sus memorias jamas fueron capaces de penetrar por la membrana del espacio-tiempo y llegar hasta Olivia.

En cuanto a ti, te detienes a la mitad del salto, en el medio de la nada. Intentas activar el Catalizador Temporal, pero este no reacciona. Estas atrapado en ningun lugar, en el espacio entre los segundos, congelado en el tiempo. Has cambiado la historia, demasiado. Tu ultimo pensamiento es la imagen de la singularidad cuantica que describio Astrid, destruyendo todo a su alrededor...

(FIN)


	27. Pagina 27

Pagina 27:

Te acurrucas contra Olivia, intentando detener el sangrado de su pecho, ella niega con la cabeza, apuntandote a Neptuno, que en ese momento desaparece.

Pareciera que la herida de la Agente comienza a sanar, sin embargo su expresion cambia, de una extrema preocupacion, ahora parece definitivamente horrorizada.

\- Tonto... No lo entendiste – susurra – No recuerdas que Neptuno puede viajar por el Tiempo?

Tu asientes con la cabeza. En ese momento, Olivia desaparece.

Ahora lo entiendes todo. Neptuno uso el Catalizador Temporal para viajar a una epoca anterior, una donde podia destruir a Olivia.

Y el siguiente en su lista eres tu!

Echas a correr, pero no tiene sentido.

Nadie escapa de una Paradoja Temporal, despues de todo, ni siquiera deberias estar corriendo ahora, ya que fuiste asesinado por Neptuno hace mas de 15 años. El Universo se deshace de tu contradictoria existencia de la forma mas dolorosa posible, barriendote hacia los confines de la eternidad.

(FIN)


	28. Pagina 28

Página 28:

00:06

Cortas el cable azul con rapidez.

00:00

\- La desactivaste? - Inquiere Altivia -

Caes rendido al suelo, con la sonrisa mas grande que hayas tenido en tu vida, mientras liberas toda la respiracion que tenias contenida

\- Si... Si lo consegui

Horas mas tarde, tomas el disco de Bell, llego el momento de que regreses a casa, Walternativo te ofrece un Ferry a cualquier lugar que elijas, pero declinas la oferta, sera mejor que regreses a tu Universo desde donde estas ahora. Te enteras de que el chip que encontraron en la nuca de Broyles funcionaba como una especie de Inhibidor Neuronal, un sofisticado aparato de control mental, Broyles sera juzgado, pero calculas que no lo encontraran culpable y las cosas saldran mas que bien para el. Lincoln te saluda rapidamente mientras se lleva a su compañero para un examen fisico.

\- Buena suerte con la contraofensiva – afirma Altivia, estrechandote la mano – y perdona si cuando llegaste lo unico que queria hacer era matarte

\- Descuida – replicas – Solo tratabas de proteger tu hogar, puedo entenderlo

Alt-Astrid te mira con algo de nerviosismo, no puedes evitar sentirte culpable:

\- Lamento haber dudado de usted, Alt... Agente Fransworth

Ella esboza media sonrisa y te pregunta:

\- Tu trabajas con la Division Fringe del Otro Lado, verdad?

Asientes

\- Le dirias algo a la Agente Farnsworth?

\- Claro

\- Dile que nuestros cientificos ya descubrieron como crear granos de café naturales

Levantas una ceja extrañado, pero le aseguras que le daras el mensaje. Quisieras prometerles que volveras a verlos, pero no sabes si estas dispuesto a pasar por el Tratamiento de Cortexiphan otra vez, ademas de que necesitas detener urgentemente a los Observadores

Y cuando sientes que tu cuerpo empieza a desaparecer de ese plano existencial, sabes que para alla vas

Transportado!

Pasa a la pagina 102


	29. Pagina 29

Página 29:

Reflexionas un instante, tratando por todos los medios de impedir que Neptuno acceda a tus pensamientos. Luego, entonas:

\- Estrellita, donde estas

quiero verte titil...

Pero te detienes a la mitad de la frase, el poder psiquico del Observador paraliza todas tus funciones corporales, sientes como una lluvia de chispas inunda tu mente, mientras luchas, cada vez con menos fuerza, por resistir. Neptuno se acerca hacia ti y exclama:

\- No hay forma de que me sorprendas.

Miras hacia arriba, te entran ganas de lanzarte encima de ese odioso invasor, pero, advirtiendo tus planes, el hombre levanta una ceja, aumentando su influencia mental sobre tu persona

\- Se todo lo que hay que saber de ti – susurra mientras te hace perder la consciencia -

En tu estado, te resulta imposible darte cuenta de los eventos que se desarrollan ese dia, no oyes el tiroteo, ni los gritos de terror de los niños, no te percatas de como Walter Bishop intento salvar a Olivia Dunham, aunque sus esfuerzos resultaron en vano.

La escena del crimen es rodeada con cinta policial, y horas despues de tu frustrado combate, un grupo de efectivos encuentran tu cuerpo. Te administran una potente droga y consiguen salvarte la vida. Apenas abres los ojos, sientes que algo anda muy mal contigo.

Los policias te miran y uno de ellos te pregunta:

\- Que estabas haciendo aquí? Quien eres y de donde vienes?

Tratas de decirle, pero tu memoria empieza a fallar. No recuerdas nada de Neptuno, ni del Catalizador Temporal. Uno de los Agentes chasquea sus dedos, intentando atraer tu atencion.

\- Oye amigo, contestanos, habla, como te llamas?

\- Pffffttttt – dices por toda respuesta -

Comprendes, demasiado tarde, que tu perdida de memoria es mucho mayor. No sabes quien eres, ni donde naciste, ni por que estas en ese lugar. Y a medida que los oficiales te asaltan con mas preguntas, caes en la cuenta de que has perdido la facultad de hablar. Todos los sonidos que emites se han vuelto ininteligibles, excepto por el aullido lastimero que estas lanzando ahora, muy parecido al llanto de un infante.

Ahora tienes la mente de un bebe de dos meses y medio.

Neptuno se encargo de ti de la forma mas ironica posible.

(FIN)


	30. Pagina 30

Página 30:

Colorado el 30! Increible, impresionante, acabas de ganar 100.000 dolares! Te ves tan abrumado por tu buena suerte que no notas que el Observador se ha levantado de su asiento y ha desaparecido. Inmediatamente recoges todas tus fichas y te diriges directamente a cobrarlas. Ya un poco mas descansado, intentas contactar a Peter y Olivia, pero no recibes respuesta.

Lo mejor sera que tomes un taxi de vuelta a Harvard, ya es de noche y las calles de Boston son mas peligrosas de lo que parecen, conoces ese detalle por experiencia propia.

Silbas en medio de la calle y un coche aparca a tu lado, te sientas y ordenas:

\- A la Universidad de Harvard, por favor

\- Esta seguro amigo? - Inquiere el Taxista – Eso esta a mas de 40 kilometros de aqui

Le indicas que no hay problema y el vehiculo arranca. En el camino, decides dejar de lado el tema del dinero y concentrarte en la Invasion Observadora, te das cuenta de que no te percataste de la ausencia del jugador que estaba frente tuyo. Deberas ser extremadamente cuidadoso la proxima vez, no puedes permitirte esta clase de errores, toda la vida has sido un perfeccionista y no puedes dejar que eso cambie solo por unos cuantos miles de dolares...

Pasados 40 minutos, notas con extrañeza que el conductor parece haber equivocado el camino

\- Oiga! - Le indicas – Ya pasamos la Interestatal 93, por que vamos por la 90?

\- La 93 esta cortada... Caballero

Algo en el tono de duda del conductor hace saltar una alerta en tu cabeza, es entonces cuando te ves expulsado contra el asiento de atrás, el tipo esta acelerando! Dobla bruscamente por la Interseccion de la 90 y Kennedy Avenue y tu caes hacia un costado, justo en ese momento te das cuenta.

El conductor no es otro que el Observador del Casino!

\- Detenga este auto ahora mismo! - Gritas con todas tus fuerzas, empuñando tu pistola -

Pero tu enemigo tiene todo muy bien planeado, acelera nuevamente, mientras hace pedazos la valla que protege la calle del borde de la costa, tu pierdes el equilibrio y el arma se te resbala, te apresuras a recogerla, tanteando el tapizado del taxi con desesperacion.

En ese instante, ante tus atonitos ojos, el Observador desaparece, te abalanzas sobre el volante, pero llegas una fraccion de segundo tarde. El taxi, contigo y tus recien ganados 100.000 dolares, se estrella contra una pared de granito y sale disparado hacia el fondo de la Bahia de Massachusetts.

Una lastima Agente Joseph, la suerte, tarde o temprano, se equilibra.

(FIN)


	31. Pagina 31

Página 31:

El efecto de los mareos ya se ha pasado cuando te encierran en la sala de interrogatorios de la Division Fringe. No transcurren ni cinco minutos hasta que ves que la Olivia Alternativa (como deberias llamarla? Alt-Olivia, Otra Olivia, Altivia? Si, Altivia suena bien) entra con una pantalla y se planta frente a ti.

\- Hace ya algunos años – te explica – Nuestro Universo se vio dañado por experimentos que se realizaron desde tu lado, tuvimos que cooperar mutuamente en su momento, pero esa epoca se acabo, nuestro mundo estaba empezando a recuperarse, un invento del Secretario de Defensa habia permitido que las Zonas en Cuarentena comenzaran a disminuir. Hace dos años ya se registro la primera lluvia en meses y hace once dias, el primer arcoiris. Crei que nuestro mundo estaba al borde de ser sanado completamente, hasta que hace algunas horas llego esto:

Altivia te muestra la pantalla, pero antes de reprodcir el video, concluye:

\- Esta transmision aparecio de improviso en cada pantalla tactil, cada televisor, cada progamador holografico y cada soporte visual del planeta exactamente a las 4:28 PM de hoy

Altivia reproduce, ves que el video esta centrado en una sola persona, que habla directamente a la camara.

\- Atencion habitantes de este Universo. Mi grupo de tareas y yo hemos previsto que en el futuro cercano, un Agente del Otro Lado intentara cruzar al suyo. Cualquier intento de cooperacion con sus intenciones sera severamente penalizado, y para mostrar que hablo en serio...

Un Observador. La transmision esta hecha por un Observador! El sujeto se mueve n poco y la camara se desplaza hacia lo que parece un artefacto circular, rodeado de cables y cubierto de una extraña sustancia plateada.

\- Esta es una bomba de Amfilicita, se activara ni bien detecte una minima alteracion en la continuidad espacio-tiempo.

\- Se activo cuando tu llegaste – dice Altivia, el odio presente en su voz -

\- Hemos usado a uno de los suyos para colocarla en un sitio especifico, el posee el detonador principal, pero la bomba tiene un detonador secundario que la hara activarse tres horas despues de la deteccion de la ruptura temporal. Si es de su gusto, pueden aunar esfuerzos con el Agente del Otro Lado para intentar desactivarla...

\- Al menos saben donde...? - le preguntas a Altivia -

\- Si – contesta ella – Ya la encontramos

\- Pero sera en vano – comenta el Observador – Hemos detectado que un componente necesario para el éxito del Agente se encuentra en su Universo, aun asi, si nuestro informante detecta que el componente se le es negado al Agente del Otro Lado, los dejaremos en paz, si no...

La bomba emite tres potentes pitidos antes de que el Observador termine:

\- Gracias por su comprension, y que tengan un buen dia... Quizas sea el ultimo.

Pasa a la pagina 50


	32. Pagina 32

Página 32:

Exhalas un suspiro de alivio cuando ves que la carta es la reina de picas. El Observador, todavia mas intrigado, te contempla y afirma:

\- Salgamos de este lugar

Te pones de pie de un salto, mientras empiezas a recoger tus ganancias, pero, al ver que el Observador no toma las suyas, te detienes y las dejas esparcidas sobre la mesa

\- Señores, sus fichas! - Exclama el Dealer -

Se te hiela la sangre al oir la respuesta del Observador:

\- Conservelas, al fin y al cabo no tienen importancia.

El Observador y tu salen caminando del Casino, mientras tu sientes la vibracion de tu telefono, indicadote que has recibido un mensaje.

"Peter y Olivia tendran que esperar" - piensas -

El Observador se da la vuelta para mirarte y te pregunta:

\- Que has dicho?

Recordando las habilidades de este ser, frunces el ceño y contestas:

\- Absolutamente nada

\- Entendido – replica el Observador, mientras caminan a la par, el comenta – Las ordenes del Capitan fueron claras, en un ambiente como un Casino, tenemos dos misiones, la primera es pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos y la segunda es utilizar sus juegos de probabilidades para entrenar nuestras capacidades mentales, para preveer los posibles futuros, es un ejercicio mental un tanto agotador, pero es util para el objetivo final.

Sabiendo que tienes que decir algo para mantenerlo hablando, contestas:

\- Naturalmente

\- Por cierto, mi nombre en clave es Saturno

Arriesgandote a que te descubran, replicas:

\- Neptuno

Saturno hace un gesto solemne con la cabeza y ambos continuan caminando

\- Si es de tu interes, Neptuno, te invitare a que me acompañes a mi base, alli recibiremos nuevas ordenes del Capitan, estoy establecido, al menos por ahora, en lo que los humanos llaman...

Como se queda callado, completas:

\- Un Hogar?

\- Exacto, te sere franco Neptuno, sabia que vendrias, pero dudaba de que fueras tu, el Capitan me ha confiado esta mision, pero me temo que, al igual que el resto de mis camaradas, mis capacidades psiquicas y transportadoras no estan lo suficientemente desarrolladas

Antes de que puedas responder, una voz los interrumpe:

\- Una moneda, señor, una moneda...

Solo en ese momento comprendes lo mucho que se han alejado del centro, un vagabundo tiene su mano extendida hacia ti, con los ojos vidriosos.

\- Una moneda... - repite -

Sientes algo en el aire, la sensacion de que esto no esta bien, por otra parte, podria ser solo tu paranoia, o podria tambien ser el hecho de que Saturno no te quita la mirada de encima.

Si le das una moneda al pordiosero, pasa a la pagina 49

Si no, pasa a la pagina 10


	33. Pagina 33

Página 33:

\- Bastante sencillo – comentas con rapidez – Broyles dijo que pudo identificar al terrorista porque la luna llena acababa de salir por el este, pero eso es imposible, la luna jamas sale tan tarde, normalmente, la luna sale una hora, hora y media cuanto mucho, despues de la puesta de sol, a medianoche, la luna tenia que estar en el este, tal y como dijo la Agente Farnsworth

\- Vaya genio... - murmura Altivia mientras tu esbozas una sonrisa de triunfo -

Minutos despues, Broyles se enfrenta a ustedes tres y al Secretario Bishop, el cual fue advertido de inmediato de la situacion. Broyles repite la misma historia una y otra vez, tan monotonamente que sospechas que hay algo mas. Walternativo ordena que lo restrinjan y lo revisen, pero su resistencia es tal que les resulta imposible hacerlo.

Lo cierto es que casi no queda tiempo, asi que armado con tu pistola y una simple suposicion, te plantas frente a Broyles, apuntandole:

\- Por que trabaja para los Observadores?

El te dedica una mirada fria y se limita a responder:

\- Le repito, como a todos los demas, que no se de que esta hablando

Ante la atonita mirada de tus compañeros, disparas y Broyles cae al piso, retorciendose, solo le has herido el hombro, pero lo has inmovilizado lo suficiente para que puedan cachearlo. Entonces encuentran una especie de chip alargado implantado en su nuca, y el detonador en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su chaqueta, lo desactivan, pero les informan que la activacion principal sigue en cuenta regresiva

\- Quedan tres minutos y medio

Sales corriendo, con Altivia y Lincoln pisandote los talones, llegas hasta la maquina, revisas la bomba y notas que ya no tiene el campo de fuerza alrededor, deslizas la plaqueta principal y te encuentras con una secundaria

00:47

Te sudan las manos, tal vez no llegues a tiempo, retiras con extremo cuidado la plaqueta y te encuentras con el nucleo de la bomba, un centro de Amfilicita puro

00:26

Del centro sobresalen dos cables, ambos conectados a la fuente de poder central, por tu experiencia desactivando explosivos y el diseño rudimentario de esta cosa, sabes que uno de ellos la detiene y el otro la desactiva

00:11

Pero cual es cual?

Si cortas el cable azul, pasa a la pagina 28

Si cortas el cable verde, pasa a la pagina 64


	34. Pagina 34

Página 34:

Cuando le dices a tus compañeros que fue Astrid quien mintio, ellos te piden una explicacion, la das, pero no resultas convincente, vuelves a explicarte, pero es en vano, ni Altivia ni Lincoln logran comprenderte.

Exasperado, tomas tu arma reglamentaria y sales corriendo hacia donde sabes que tienen retenida a Farnsworth, le das una patada a la puerta de la sala y apuntas directamente a la Agente:

\- Dimelo!

\- Perdon?

\- Di que fuiste tu quien plantaste la bomba! Di que estas trabajando para los Observadores

Astrid no responde, sino que se queda mirandote, extrañada

\- Confiesa! - Presionas – Confiesa de una vez!

Pero antes de que puedas decir algo mas, Lincoln y Altivia entran en la habitacion y te restringen, forcejeas durante varios minutos y tratas de decirles que estan cometiendo un error, pero no puedes resistirte y terminas esposado

\- Crisis o no, - exclama Altivia – amenazar a una Agente de esa forma es delito federal

\- Sueltenme, acaso no lo entienden...?

\- Agentes... - murmura Astrid -

\- Lo unico que entiendo es que perdiste los estribos, Joseph – dice Lincoln – Encontraremos otra forma

\- Agentes...

\- Mientras tanto, tal parece que vas a disfrutar de una estancia en nuestra celdas de la Secretaria de Defen...

\- Agentes! - Grita Astrid – Donde esta Broyles?

Sales corriendo de vuelta a la sala de la Maquina, solo para encontrarte con Alt-Broyles, de pie frente a la bomba de Amfilicita, todos los tecnicos y especialistas han retrocedido. En ese instante, con una potente intensidad, el edificio se sacude desde sus cimientos. Todos intentan advertirle a Broyles que salga de ahi, pero el no se mueve, te pones a su par y contemplas su boca abierta, su falta de respuesta, sus ojos completamente en blanco

\- Acaso le han lavado el cerebro?

Nunca te llega la respuesta, en ese momento, el contador de la bomba llega a 0, te abalanzas sobre ella, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, jamas sabras cual fue el verdadero alcance del dispositivo, ya que tu eres el primer afectado por su radiacion, desapareciendo instantaneamente de la faz de la Tierra.

Mientras tanto, en tu propio Universo, la fase final de la Invasion Observadora acaba de comenzar...

(FIN)


	35. Pagina 35

Pagina 35:

Despues de asegurarte por segunda vez de que Saturno esta inconsciente, le quitas el sombrero, necesitas apresurarte, el aparato dentro de su Maletin no ha dejado de sonar, sus Jefes, sean quienes sean, deben estar esperando oir de sus progresos.

Sostienes el sombrero y te lo pones en la cabeza. Pero algo que no notaste es que en la parte de atrás de la tela hay escondido un pequeño chip con una afilada punta, diseñado en el futuro por el Capitan Windmark, con la intencion de usar seres humanos como "Plan B".

El extraño chip se inserta, casi por voluntad propia en la parte de atrás de tu cuello, desesperado, extiendes la mano para intentar quitartelo, pero libera una pequeña descarga electrica que te paraliza, cuando sigues tratando, la descarga se intensifica y caes al piso, inconsciente.

Instantaneamente, una sucesion de recuerdos llena tu mente. Planos de edificios, debilidades en la anatomia humana, el por que del peligro de la Division Fringe para el futuro de la Raza Observadora, las distintas oportunidades para destruir a sus integrantes. Ahora lo sabes todo! Facilmente puedes llevarle el sombrero a Peter y usar estos datos para detener la Invasion.

Aunque... Pensandolo dos veces...

Una nueva sensacion se apodera de ti. Abres los ojos, adoptas una postura inexpresiva y te levantas con rapidez. Con esta informacion, sera mas que sencillo dominar a la Raza Humana con la ayuda de tus compañeros. Si, definitivamente eso es lo que vas a hacer. Pero antes, un detalle.

Abres el placard, te quitas tu ropa y te acomodas en tu nuevo traje. Sales del departamento decidido a destruir todo rastro de la Division Fringe y comenzar tu nueva vida.

Tu nombre? Oh, esa es una pregunta facil, despues de todo, es el mismo que el del hombre que acabas de matar.

Saturno.

(FIN)


	36. Pagina 36

Página 36:

Hay algo en la voz de este hombre, una especie de efecto hipnotico, que te hace creer en el inmediatamente, estas consciente de que lo que te cuenta es una locura, pero visto lo visto, cualquier locura en este Universo podria tener sentido para ti desde el dia de hoy.

Donald te explica que su verdadero nombre es September, que fue enviado desde el futuro a la Tierra para presenciar momentos clave de la historia humana, debido a un proposito que jamas le fue revelado.

\- Vengo del futuro, pero no uno muy lejano, veras, en el año 2015 ocurrio lo que los humanos llamaron La Purga, mi especie ataco el Planeta Tierra, y su superioridad genetica le dio una ventaja tactica que les permitio controlar a los humanos en muy poco tiempo

\- Eso que dices... La Purga... - replicas, eso nunca paso -

\- Lo se, pero hablo de otra linea temporal, diferente a esta, Walter y los demas trabajaron en un plan para reescribirla, pero me temo que no son los unicos que lo han hecho.

\- Como sabes todo esto? Y como llegaste hasta aquí?

\- En este momento, soy una amenaza para el resto de los Observadores, a pesar de que mi evolucion fue revertida, todavia conservo algunas caracteristicas especiales de mi raza, estoy consciente del cambio de Linea Temporal, se que una bala me mato en el futuro, pero cuando la Linea Temporal se reescribio, simplemente me desperte en mitad de Boston, sano y salvo. Ignoro por que... Pero tengo mis sospechas. Encontre una de las balizas que usaba mi especie para trasladarse muy cerca de donde desperte. Aun la conservo. Sera vital para detenerlos, revertire su polaridad para mantener a los Observadores fuera de nuestro propio tiempo e impedir que no conquisten.

\- Nosotros reescribimos la Linea Temporal – replica Peter – Como es posible que todavia existan Observadores?

\- Windmark – ese nombre hace saltar una alerta en su cabeza – de seguro fue consciente de la alteracion Temporal, mi teoria es que encontro un refugio en otro Universo, o quizas en el punto del tiempo mas lejano posible, donde la reescritura temporal no pudo alcanzarlo, de seguro lograron salvarse el y unos pocos, deben haber saltado desde alli hasta aquí para comenzar de nuevo.

\- Entonces – ahora es Astrid quien habla – si intentamos detenerlos otra vez, ellos simplemente saltaran al otro lado, o al futuro lejano y todo comenzara de nuevo

\- No precisamente – Donald señala el dibujo de su "baliza" – con esto, los eliminaremos de una vez por todas.

Pasa a la pagina 84


	37. Pagina 37

Página 37:

Tu familia. Tus colegas. Tus compañeros y amigos. Todos aquellos que conociste. Tu mente se llena de recuerdos y rostros que Windmark no conoce y jamas se molestara en conocer.

\- Patetico... - murmura – Acaso tanto te preocupa las insignificantes vidas de estas personas?

Por toda respuesta, tu solo sigues pensando en gente, te concentras en estrellas del cine y la television, en politicos y escritores, militares, adolescentes, hackers, amantes, leñadores, investigadores de lo paranormal, el tipo de la cuadra donde vives que jamas le baja el volumen a su estupida musica de heavy metal...

\- Basta! - Exclama Windmark – No se que es lo que haces, pero este escaneo ha probado ser tan insignificante como tu mismo

\- Repiteme eso... - susurras -

\- Insignificante... Sin sentido... Si regresaras ahora a tu propio tiempo nada de lo que puedas hacer serviria, solo necesito detalles de la Division Fringe, son los unicos que pueden detenernos, y tu ni siquiera para eso has servido. Te siento, siento tu ira y tu deseo de lucha, de guerra eterna. Por mi esta bien, regresa a tu tiempo, auna esfuerzos por eliminarnos si es tu voluntad, pero no podras. Tu mision esta destinada al fracaso

Sientes como Windmark te toma por los hombros, no puedes hacer nada, estas en el borde, al limite de tus fuerzas. El Capitan Observador te aprieta por los costados, te levanta del suelo, y te empuja hacia atrás.

Muy, muy, muy atrás en el tiempo

Pasa a la pagina 61


	38. Pagina 38

Página 38:

Astrid Farnsworth (Alt-Astrid, como la llamas mentalmente ahora) se dedica a deslizar con rapidez sus dedos sobre la consola de instrucciones, en menos de cinco minutos, ya tiene detectado lo que necesitan.

\- Parece ser que el Agente Joseph tenia razon, y debo decir que no entiendo como no se me ocurrio antes...

\- De que hablas?

\- Antes. La bomba de Amfilicita se planto antes de la amenaza, Hace exactamente 47 dias, 12 horas y 53 minutos se produjo una averia en los sistemas de vigilancia de la sala de la maquina, las imagenes muestran a un Agente entrando a la habitacion, luego la imagen se corta durante 72.3 minutos, y cuando se resume, un Agente distinto se ve saliendo del mismo sitio.

\- Quienes son los Agentes? - Preguntas -

\- Accediendo al archivo de imagenes ahora...

En ese momento, Phillip Broyles (Alt-Broyles) se presenta ante ustedes y pregunta:

\- Algun progreso?

\- Estamos a punto de develar las imagenes de las camaras de seguridad, Agente – Indica Alt-Astrid – Tenemos fecha y hora en que se produjeron las intrusiones

Broyles las analiza y menciona con gesto severo:

\- No fue esa la noche del Ataque Biologico?

\- Eso parece... - murmura Altivia, mirandote, explica - Aquella noche un bioterrorista conocido como Conrad Moreau ataco el Departamento de Defensa, todas nuestras unidades estuvieron en alerta maxima intentando encontrarlo, fue capturado y se previno una catastrofe en potencia

\- Pero Moreau nunca paso ni cerca de la Sala de la Maquina – Interviene Lincoln – Ni el ni sus secuaces, ni tampoco ninguno de sus dispositivos de asalto

\- Suena como el momento perfecto para plantar una bomba sin que nadie lo note... - concluyes -

\- Y... listo – exclama Alt-Astrid, develando por fin las imagenes -

Ustedes miran shockeados la pantalla. La persona que entra antes del corte de transmision es el Agente Broyles, y la persona que entra despues... es Alt-Astrid

\- Bueno – murmura Altivia – Parece que ustedes dos se han ganado una visita a la sala de interrogacion

Pasa a la pagina 80


	39. Pagina 39

Página 39:

Sin pensarlo dos veces, empujas la puerta del pequeño cuarto y echas a correr a la calle. No te detienes para mirar hacia atrás, tu mente se concentra lo mas posible en la informacion que acabas de conseguir, muy probablemente Peter, Olivia y Broyles podran darle sentido, pero no te hace falta nada mas para saber que la amenaza es real, que los Observadores estan ahi y pueden venir por ti en cualquier momento.

Das vuelta a una calle y en ese momento, el faro de luz de la cuadra estalla, luego el de mas alla, y otro, y otro mas, sospechas que Saturno te esta cazando como si fueras un conejo.

Tratas de que el panico no se apodere de ti, pero mientras sigues corriendo, tienes la sensacion de que Saturno te persigue, te das la vuelta, pero no hay nadie alli, la paranoia te consume mientras sigues escapando a toda velocidad.

En ese momento, una luz blanca te enceguece, la silueta de tu enemigo recortada contra ella, Saturno te toma por los brazos, mientras tu desesperacion aumenta al notar que el, no, que tu y el...

Estan desapareciendo!

\- Usted y yo haremos un pequeño viaje ahora, Agente Joseph. Son ordenes del Capitan.

Un segundo despues, tu mente se ve abrumada por una sucesion de colores, estas navegando a traves de una especie de tunel, pero diferente a cualquier tunel por el que hayas pasado en tu vida, tu cuerpo y tu mente se sacuden y se contorsionan, mientras el fuerte agarre de Saturno esta a punto de dejarte fuera de combate.

Un instante mas tarde, chocas contra un suelo pedregoso y eres aturdido por una rafaga de balas de ametralladora.

Abre los ojos en la pagina 55


	40. Pagina 40

Página 40:

Aprendiste desde pequeño que el mejor metodo de conseguir informacion, es imitar a tu oponente, por eso, cuando el Observador inclina la cabeza para mirarte, tu haces lo mismo, sin decir ni una palabra, finalmente, el habla:

\- El Capitan me indico que alguien me acompañaria en este experimento, exijo me reveles tu identidad

Lo miras fijamente, y contestas:

\- El Capitan me indico a mi que alguien me acompañaria en este experimento, pero tambien me ordeno no revelar mi identidad a nadie

Despues de un momento de duda, el Observador comenta:

\- De acuerdo, procedamos entonces

Cuando el Dealer regresa y el juego se reinicia, oyes la voz del Observador en un susurro:

\- Pruebame que lo que dices es cierto, pruebame que el Capitan te envio hasta aquí.

Te mantienes en silencio, lo poco que has leido sobre los Observadores danza en tu cerebro, son seres que, aparentemente, tienen la capacidad de viajar en el espacio y el tiempo, Olivia tambien comento que son capaces de leer la mente, asi que podrias estar en un problema si el te esta leyendo justo ahora.

\- Dime exactamente que carta va a salir primero en la siguiente mano – la voz del sujeto interrumpe tus pensamientos, tomandote por sorpresa -

Haces un calculo rapido y convienes en que va a ser una carta alta, lo mas probable una reina, pero tu distraccion mental de hace un momento te impide saber con seguridad que clase de reina.

\- Dimelo! - La voz del Observador se eleva, tienes que arriesgarte ahora mismo -

Si dices que la siguiente carta es la Reina de picas, pasa a la pagina 32

Si dices que la siguiente carta es la Reina de corazones, pasa a la pagina 19


	41. Pagina 41

Página 41:

Son casi las dos de la madrugada cuendo llegas al edificio de Roxbury 41. El encargado te abre la puerta cuando le das la contraseña, mientras le muestras tu placa de identificacion y haces caso omiso de sus preguntas.

Tomas el ascensor, aprietas el boton del piso 39 y esperas, una extraña ansiedad se ha apoderado de ti, sientes que quieres acabar con todo esto lo mas pronto posible, sabes que las intenciones de los Observadores no son para nada amistosas, pero eso no hace nada para tranquilizarte, ignoras los propositos de su mision y eso te pone mas nervioso aun.

Ni bien el ascensor comienza a elevarse, suena una melodia. Rayos, siempre las odiaste, estan diseñadas para amortiguar la espera, pero el imbecil que las compuso nunca supo que son una de las torturas mas grandes que existen.

Cuando llegas al 8vo piso, la musica aumenta de intensidad, comienza a volverse molesta, en serio te dan ganas de golpear en la cara al aprendiz de amateur que creo esa melodia.

Una vez que pasas el 17mo piso, la musica es inaguantable, intentas apretar los botones de los pisos mas cercanos, quieres deshacerte de esa melodia lo mas pronto posible, no importa que tengas que usar las escaleras.

Pero al llegar al piso 25 comprendes que no tiene caso, el ascensor no se detiene y la musica ya es, de hecho, la peor tortura que has sentido en tu vida.

En el 30mo piso, la cabeza te da vueltas, los oidos te sangran y tu cerebro deja de procesar pensamientos.

Cuando las puertas se abren en el piso 39, tu ya estas muerto, desde fuera del ascensor, el Observador que jugaba en tu mesa de Black Jack te contempla, esboza una sonrisa siniestra y comenta en un grabador:

\- Experimento de sublimacion de mentes exitoso. Procedo a probarlo en la denominada Division Fringe.

Luego, desaparece en el aire

(FIN)


	42. Pagina 42

Página 42:

\- Bastante ominoso – comentas al ver un sobre abierto con una inscripcion con letras rojas en el -

"NO ABRIR HASTA EL DIA DEL JUICIO FINAL"

Nina te alcanza un papel con el acertijo, mientras murmura con algo de desconfianza:

\- Suerte, Agente Joseph

Entonces, lees en voz alta:

"Rodeados de picos y montes nevados,

entre calles que no tienen ni tendran nuevos nombres,

reunidos los elegidos estan esperando,

donde el sol brilla mas alla del horizonte,

donde la luna llena se balancea en un punto dorado,

la Tierra de las Aguas Blancas descansa en la noche"

En ese instante, sueltas la carcajada mas grande de tu vida. Nina frunce el ceño y exclama, arrancandote el papel:

\- Que es tan gracioso, Agente?

\- No podria ser mas facil! Para alguien que ha tenido misiones de reconocimiento en cada rincon del mundo como yo, es pan comido

\- A ver, expliquese entonces

Comienzas a caminar de un lado al otro de la habitacion mientras declamas:

\- "Rodeados de picos y montes nevados" significa que el lugar esta entre montañas

\- Naturalmente...

\- "Entre calles que no tienen ni tendran nombres", es facil de comprender tambien. La unica ciudad del mundo que conozco que no tenga nombres es sus calles es Katmandu, la capital de Nepal, de hecho, si los tiene, pero no los han cambiado desde que la ciudad se fundo, por eso aquello de "nuevos"

\- Revisen con la computadora si eso es cierto! - Grita Nina, dando ordenes a sus empleados -

\- "Reunidos los elegidos estan esperando" habla de los Monjes Nepalies, probablemente las personas mas disciplinadas que yo haya visto sobre la faz de esta Tierra, sos extremadamente exclusivos a la hora de escoger a los integrantes de sus templos.

\- Ya veo... Que significa "Donde el sol brilla mas alla del horizonte?"

\- Esa no es tan facil, igual que la anteultima frase, se refiere a un punto especifico del espacio, imagino que a un panorama que puede ser visto solo estando alli

\- Quiere decir como una especie de coordenada?

\- Algo asi, sin embargo, Katmandu no es tan grande, no deberia ser tan dificil encontrar el punto dorado donde se balancea la luna llena. Hay algo que me preocupa, sin embargo.

\- Y eso seria?

\- Los Nepalies llaman "La Tierra de las Aguas Blancas" a un sitio legendario, hogar de los mas prominentes iluminados de la historia, morada del conocimiento y la paz infinitas

\- El lugar seria...

\- Shangri-La – comentas, sonando decepcionado – Imagino que usted sabe tan bien como yo que Shangri-La no existe

\- Hay luna llena en Katmandu esta noche? - Inquiere Nina a uno de sus hombres, sentado frente a un mapa meteorologico -

El hombre asiente, tu levantas una ceja y te cruzas de brazos

\- Me proporcionaria Massive Dynamic los medios para llegar hasta Nepal y buscar un lugar que se supone que no existe? - Preguntas, intuyendo la respuesta -

Dos horas mas tarde, ya estas en un vuelo rumbo a Katmandu

Pasa a la pagina 62


	43. Pagina 43

Página 43:

Aprovechando que el camino hasta la Feria del Futuro es bastante largo, aun en el rapido vehiculo que conduce la Agente Dunham, decides que la mejor idea es hacer algo de "inteligencia previa", bien podria servirte a la hora de enfrentar a los Observadores, sabes que siempre es mejor tener mas de un punto de vista de cualquier caso.

\- Entonces... - Inquieres, rompiendo el hielo – Como termino trabajando para la Division Fringe, Agente Dunham?

Sin dejar de mirar el camino, ella replica:

\- Llamame Olivia, somos compañeros desde ahora, verdad?

Tu asientes

\- Supongo que esa historia cambia según a quien le preguntes, en lo personal, yo ya trabajaba para el FBI, y cuando senti que no podia pedirle mas a la vida, todo se empezo a desmoronar de a poco. Me di cuenta de que la persona mas cercana a mi resulto ser un traidor, aunque...

\- Aunque?

\- Aunque esa fue la primera leccion que aprendi de mi trabajo, y la primera que usted deberia tener en cuenta, Joseph. Nada es lo que parece.

\- Asi que Scott no la traiciono

\- No en realidad, pero asi me senti durante mucho tiempo, mas del que deberia haber sido... Hasta que todo cambio. Las cosas cambian Joseph, para bien o para mal, siempre cambian.

\- No necesita decirmelo, he estado en tantas misiones alrededor del planeta que siento que mi vida es un cambio constante, jamas me siento comodo, siempre corriendo, siempre investigando...

Olivia sonrie mientras comenta:

\- Hablas igual que Peter, el era un poco como tu, siempre de aquí para alla, tal vez lo que usted necesita para sentirse bien sea lo que el hizo

\- Y eso seria?

\- Asentarse, buscar un lugar y no salirse de alli

\- Un poco dificil, teniendo en cuenta que mi Jefe es Broyles

Ambos se rien, y cuando estas a punto de preguntarle que es lo que cambio en su vida, Olivia recibe una llamada en su celular, usando el manos libres, responde:

\- Hola Rach. Si, esta bien. No, de hecho es muy complicado que lo resolvamos antes de esta noche. Por favor, trata de convencerla de que todo esta bien. Peter y yo volveremos tan pronto como podamos. No puedo decirtelo Rach, tenemos una sospecha de donde esta Walter, pero no me creerias. Asegurate de que se vaya a dormir temprano. Gracias Rach. Tambien yo.

\- Tu hermana esta cuidando a tu hija, verdad?

\- Oh vaya, parece que alguien si leyo todos nuestros archivos despues de todo – contesta Olivia con una sonrisa socarrona -

Te ries para tus adentros mientras continuan el viaje

Pasa a la pagina 68


	44. Pagina 44

Página 44:

Luchas contra Neptuno, tu mente fijada en los movimientos que pretendes realizar. Te fuerzas hasta el limite para levantarte del suelo, y mueves los pies, un, dos, un dos. Un paso a la vez...

Entonces, como si hubieras roto una barrera invisible, te ves impulsado hacia adelante, echas a correr, lo conseguiste!

Dejas atrás a Neptuno, tambaleandote y chocandote las paredes, sales afuera del hospital y en ese momento, la escena cambia. Todo lo que te rodea ahora es un campo de tulipanes, que se extiende hasta donde te alcanza la vista. Tienes que encontrar a Olivia, sabes que Neptuno planea eliminarla, tienes que detenerlo.

Sin embargo, no importa hacia que direccion corras, te ves rodeado por los Tulipanes blancos, sabiendo que te queda poco tiempo, comienzas a gritar

\- Olivia!

Ninguna respuesta

\- Olivia!

Nada. No hay ni una señal de vida a tu alrededor. Como puede ser esto posible? El viento no sopla, los tulipanes estan estaticos en su lugar, no se oye siquiera el piar de un ave. Comprendes desesperado que este no es tu mundo, echas a correr de nuevo cuando caes en la cuenta de que no hay lugar adonde ir, todo esto es simplemente un sue...

En el mundo real, Neptuno sonrie satisfecho cuando te ve retorciendote en el suelo, tu mirada fijada en un cuadro que representa un campo de flores blancas, su influencia mental te esta destrozando las celulas cerebrales, volviendote presa de terribles convulsiones. Cuando llega tu final, te quita la pistola y se dirige al sitio donde sabe que esta la version joven de Olivia Dunham.

Fallaste, Agente Joseph

(FIN)


	45. Pagina 45

Página 45:

\- Naturalmente – murmuras con un hilo de voz – Estamos en contra del Principe Apyrok...

Son las ultimas palabras que dices, ya que los soldados te eliminan a ti, a Olivia y a Walter con sendas rafagas de ametralladora.

A pesar de que no viviste una vida muy larga, moriste 182 años despues de haber nacido.

(FIN)


	46. Pagina 46

Página 46:

Te separas de Olivia y comienzas a correr mas rapido, casi al mismo tiempo, por lados diferentes de la sala, los dos logran darle caza al que robo el invento. El hombre se da vuelta, y aun en la completa oscuridad del lugar, su presencia se hace evidente.

Es el Observador que habian visto antes.

\- Me llamo Neptuno – explica, leyendo sus mentes – Y ustedes dos, son piezas clave en el plan para impedir nuestra conquista. Agente Dunham, Agente Joseph...

\- Suelta esa cosa – Ordenas, sacando tu arma con rapidez -

\- No estoy muy seguro de si es la correcta, pero creo que los humanos usan una expresion para estos casos: Obligame

Sin demorar un segundo, vacias tu cargador contra el sujeto. Olivia hace lo propio. Pero no sabes como, Neptuno ha logrado detener las balas y las mantiene girando en sus manos

Una vez mas, sientes como si ese tipo entrara en tu mente, Neptuno no vacila un segundo cuando dice:

\- Solo somos cuatro "Observadores", como nos llama usted, Agente Joseph, en esta franja de la historia. Nuestras habilidades psicokineticas no estan desarrolladas completamente, pero despues de que use este aparato, ya no importara. Retrocedere en el tiempo y cambiare todo. Este dispositivo tiene suficiente energia para un solo viaje. Es todo lo que necesito.

Entonces, Olivia sale corriendo hacia el, dispuesta a enfrentarse a puño limpio con el, pero falla al notar la pistola del Observador, el la desenfunda y efectua tres rapidos disparos. Olivia cae al suelo estrepitosamente.

\- Adios, Agente Joseph... Hasta nunca... - murmura Neptuno -

Tu enemigo activa el aparato, el cual lo envuelve en una fuerte luz ambarina, si esa cosa en verdad funciona, Neptuno va a viajar por el tiempo, pero, a donde? Olivia se esta desangrando con rapidez, mientras te mira y señala hacia arriba, que significa eso?

Si sales corriendo a detener a Neptuno, pasa a la pagina 05

Si auxilias a Olivia, pasa a la pagina 27


	47. Pagina 47

Página 47:

Cuando Saturno noto que no respondias a su orden, sospecho nuevamente de que fueras un impostor, analizo rapidamente tu vestimenta, y notando el bulto en el bolsillo derecho de tu chaqueta, dedujo de que habia un 98% de probabilidades de que fueras a dispararle.

Sin embargo, se equivoco en un detalle: El Agente Joseph siempre toma la decision mas imprevista. Te mueves con rapidez y le aciertas una trompada en la cabeza, sin embargo, Saturno reacciona instantaneamente y contraataca, te defiendes lo mejor que puedes y de una patada lo haces caer al piso.

Justo en ese momento, contemplas como Saturno comienza a desaparecer, como es eso posible? Decides apresurarte y terminas dejandolo inconsciente despues de otro puñetazo.

Ahora, reparas en el hecho de que el Maletin de Saturno continua sonando. El habia alcanzado a abrirlo, lo examinas sin tocarlo y te encuentras con una especie de dispositivo de teleconferencias, asi que necesitas usar una de tus tacticas para engañar a quien quiera que este del otro lado de la linea, o tal vez debas simplemente cortar la comunicación, y llevarle el Maletin a la Division Fringe, seguro les sera de utilidad.

Si le quitas la ropa a Saturno y simulas ser el, cubrete bien la cara y pasa a la pagina 35

Si activas el comunicador, pero no te dejas ver, imita la voz del Observador lo mejor que puedas en la pagina 66

Si decides ignorar la llamada y llevarte el Maletin para que Peter lo estudie, pasa a la pagina 04


	48. Pagina 48

Página 48:

Windmark escanea tu mente mientras tu te concentras en el Planeta Tierra. Todo en general. Valles, montañas, osos, ciervos, parques, sitios arqueologicos, monolitos, piramides, la evolucion humana y la revolucion industrial, las grandes obras literarias y las mas grandes rebeliones contra el poder

Entonces, el Capitan te mira fijamente, se acerca a tu oido y exclama:

\- Asi que te interesa la historia de tu pequeño y patetico planeta, verdad? Entonces...

Antes de que puedas contestar, Windmark te toma por los hombros y te empuja hacia atrás, tu cuerpo se llena de una vibracion tal que solo puedes suponer que estas viajando en el tiempo otra vez, lo ultimo que oyes es el grito de Windmark:

\- Entonces, forma parte de ella!

Caes dentro de una cueva, sientes como tus propios huesos se quiebran por el impacto, te recuperas del mareo inicial y comienzas a arrastrarte, sientes que te falta el aire, pero puedes resistir sin respirar, has entrenado para eso.

Avanzas por un tunel, arrastrandote, y despues de recorrer una corta distancia, tropiezas y pierdes el equilibrio. Sigues aguantando la respiracion.

Caes por el aire hasta que chocas con una masa de agua en la que te sumerges a poca profundidad, nadas hacia arriba y asomas la cabeza. El agua esta caliente, pero la bruma del lugar donde estas es tan intensa que no puedes usar tus pulmones.

Luchando por sobrevivir, te das cuenta de que Windmark te debe haber enviado cientos de millones de años atrás en el tiempo, hasta una epoca en la que el oxigeno todavia no habia sido liberado a la atmosfera

Cuanto puedes aguantar sin respirar, Agente Joseph?

(FIN)


	49. Pagina 49

Página 49:

Decides ser generoso con el hombre y le pones un billente de veinte dolares en la mano. Te alejas con Saturno mientras oyes al vagabundo contestar:

\- Dios lo bendiga, caballero!

\- Por aquí, no estamos muy lejos, -dice Saturno, dando vuelta a la esquina-

Lo sigues, pero te sorprendes cuando el se detiene en seco, se da la vuelta, te mira fijamente e inquiere:

\- Piedad?

No sabes como responder, es entonces cuando sientes un frio atravesandote el estomago, miras hacia abajo para contemplar con desesperacion que Saturno te ha apuñalado, retira el cuchillo suavemente mientras observa su mano ensangrentada y comenta:

\- Alta concentracion de globulos rojos en la sangre.

Tomas tu arma y tratas de dispararle, pero sientes otra cuchillada y dejas caer tu revolver.

\- Arma de fuego anticuada.

Caes de rodillas al piso, mientras Saturno recopila la informacion que tiene y llega a una conclusion:

\- Piedad. Los Observadores carecen de emociones humanas. Alta concentracion de globulos rojos en la sangre. Anatomia incorrecta para un Observador. Arma de fuego anticuada. Conclusion: Tu no eres lo que los humanos llaman un Observador.

Lo ultimo que oyes antes de caer inconsciente para siempre es:

\- Casi logras engañarme

Saturno desaparece, mientras mira tu cuerpo inerte

\- Casi

(FIN)


	50. Pagina 50

Página 50:

Altivia te mira con expreson desafiante, estas en una encrucijada, si, tienes que salvar a tu mundo, pero condenar al exterminio completo a otro? No es algo que estes dispuesto a hacer

\- Escucha Alti... Olivia – te corriges – Dame 6 horas hasta que el efecto de la droga que me transporto aquí termine

\- Disculpa? Por que haria algo como eso?

En ese momento, otro Agente entra en la habitacion, se presenta como Lincoln Lee y te pide explicaciones sobre tu procedencia. Le dices todo, no te callas absolutamente nada, lo poco que sabes de los Observadores, los supuestos planes para la Invasion, la desaparicon del Doctor Bishop en lo que podria ser un punto en el futuro.

Y por supuesto, el hecho de que estas buscando a William Bell en este lado para que te ayude a combatir a los Observadores, pero no tienes idea de donde esta.

En ese instante, el espejo oscuro tan tipico de las salas de interrogacion se clarifica, te levantas de tu asiento y te enfrentas cara a cara con la version alternativa de Walter Bishop

\- Tu no estas buscando a William Bell, Agente...

Levantas una ceja, extrañado

\- Yo se lo que buscas, y voy a ayudarte

La version alternativa de Phillip Broyles, de pie a su lado, reclama:

\- Pero señor, la amenaza...

\- Sin peros! - El tono de voz del Secretario de Defensa es apremiante – Vamos a ayudarlo, y luego usted – dice mientras te señala – nos ayudara a desactivar la bomba. Quedo claro?

Asientes

\- Entonces, donde encuentro a Bell? - Inquieres -

\- Ya te lo dije muchacho, tu no necesitas a Bell, lo que tu necesitas... es su testamento.

Pasa a la pagina 65


	51. Pagina 51

Página 51:

Cierras tus ojos y comienzas a contar desde cero en adelante, concentrando tu mente solo en numeros, Neptuno te analiza y parece seguirte la corriente, con su capacidad de leer el pensamiento y predecir el futuro, va contando a la par de ti y luego se adelanta.

Comienzas a considerar esta batalla mental como una especie de partida de ajedrez, mantienes tu cerebro andando a base de numeros, treinta y cinco, treinta y seis, treinta y siete.

Pero Neptuno ya te lleva la delantera, sin embargo, sientes que tu conexión psiquica con el aumenta con cada numero, el ya te ha sobrepasado, mientras sigue contando, mas rapido que tu, ciento cincuenta y nueve, ciento sesenta, ciento sesenta y uno.

Pero tu no te vas a rendir tan facilmente, sigues a tu propio ritmo, cayendo en la cuenta de que Neptuno sigue pensando numeros como tu, su cabeza logra mezclarse con la tuya en una extraña convergencia, mientras tu luchas por mantener el control.

En ese instante, abres los ojos y miras directamente a Neptuno.

\- Setenta y dos, setenta y tres, setenta y cuatro – murmuras en la voz mas alta que puedes, abrumado por la lectura mental de tu enemigo -

\- Doscientos noventa y cinco, doscientos noventa y seis, doscientos noventa y siete – clama el por toda respuesta -

\- Setenta y cinco

\- Doscientos noventa y ocho

\- Setenta y seis

\- Doscientos noventa y nueve

\- Setenta y siete

\- Setenta y... ocho

Se equivoco! Has conseguido dominar la mente del Observador. Con renovadas energias, sigues contando numeros uno a uno, mientras Neptuno se ve tan abrumado por tu concentracion mental, que al cabo de unos segundos, cae inerte al piso. Exhalas un suspiro de alivio y revisas su pulso.

Nada. Lo conseguiste!

Entonces te das cuenta de donde estas. Tienes que asegurarte de que Olivia este a salvo, evitando que cualquier Observador cruce a una nueva epoca para matarla, pero como lo haras? Ademas, necesitas volver al futuro, a tu propio hogar. Meditas un momento, esperando encontrar la respuesta

Y esperas...

Y esperas...

Y esperas...

Y esperas...

Y esperas...

Y sigues esperando...

Pasa a la pagina 67


	52. Pagina 52

Página 52:

\- Capitan Windmark. Aqui Jupiter. La Operacion esta comprometida

Sonries para tus adentros al recordar cuantas veces alguien ha dicho eso por culpa tuya, Jupiter continua diciendo:

\- Me sorprendio la determinacion del individuo. Intente leer su mente, pero encontre tal resistencia que sospecho que ha sido un efecto invertido

\- Lograron leer sus pensamientos? - Pregunta una voz del otro lado -

\- Estoy casi seguro de eso

\- Cuales partes del Plan?

\- Imposible saberlo, Capitan

\- De acuerdo. Ejecute Plan 6B

Justo en ese instante, Jupiter se da la vuelta de improviso y te mira fijamente. Te descubrio! Cierras la puerta de Emergencia de un golpe y la trabas, ignorando que cuando te das la vuelta, Jupiter esta alli, sacas tu pistola, pero el te desarma con dos golpes rapidos y certeros, recurres a tu entrenamiento de Judo y emparejas un poco las cosas. Pero entonces...

Entonces Jupiter te toma de las muñecas y tu y el desaparecen al instante. Tu cuerpo se sacude violentamente al sentir como si viajaras en un especie de tunel, tu cerebro intenta procesar lo que ocurre, pero no encuentra respuesta.

La Corriente del Tiempo. Estas en la Corriente del Tiempo.

No es algo que tu sepas, pero si es algo que sabe el Observador que te atrapo, tu mente se llena al instante de todos sus pensamientos. Comprendes entonces que Jupiter es debil como un Agente de los Observadores, sus capacidades psiquicas no estan desarrolladas, y cada vez que intenta leer la mente de alguien, termina siendo leido.

La parte racional de tu cerebro se anula ni bien te explicas a ti mismo lo que ocurre. La Corriente del Tiempo es el metodo que tienen los Observadores de viajar a traves de la Realidad, Jupiter intenta cumplir las ordenes de su superior llevandote a otro punto del tiempo desde donde no puedas escapar. El viaje esta terminando. Te centras en el Horizonte de Sucesos, el punto donde se concentra la energia para navegar, te mantienes alli, te aferras con todas tus fuerzas y comprendes que ya no hay regreso a tu tiempo, pero tu cerebro es mas fuerte que el de tu enemigo, quizas, solo quizas, puedas usar todo esto a tu favor, o tal vez debas seguir el flujo de la Corriente y ver adonde te lleva el sujeto, aunque es posible que puedas elegir un tercer tiempo en el futuro.

Si saltas adonde tu quieres, pasa a la Pagina 83

Si saltas adonde Jupiter quiere, pasa a la Pagina 97

Si saltas al Fin de los Tiempos, pasa a la Pagina 25

Si saltas a un tiempo indeterminado, pasa a la pagina 58


	53. Pagina 53

Página 53:

\- Mir! - Clamas casi con desesperacion – Somos de Mir!

El guerrero baja entonces su espada y los mira con una sonrisa.

\- Vaya alivio! - comenta – Es tal como predijeron nuestros sabios. Ustedes sabian que Gor es el Dios de la Oscuridad y que Mir es el Dios de la luz

El hombre da grandes vitores y un monton de gente vestida como el comienza a acercarse hacia donde ustedes estan.

\- Treinta segundos para irnos de Locolandia – anuncia el cientifico -

\- Walter – reprocha Olivia – Por el amor de Mir, callate, vas a hacer que nos maten

\- Solo tomen mis manos y salgamos de aqui

Tu y la Agente Dunham lo obedecen, mientras su interlocutor se da la vuelta hacia ustedes y comenta:

\- Mi nombre es Clatu el Temible, mis distinguidos y honorables visitantes, es mi deseo saber, donde esta la luz de la paz que traen hasta nuestro humilde poblado?

Antes de que alguno de los tres pueda responderle, la luz del Invento de Walter inunda la estancia. Clatu y sus acolitos caen de rodillas, alabandolos nuevamente

Un segundo mas tarde, tu y tus compañeros se ven transportados al pasado y caen exactamente a los pies de Phillip Broyles. Olivia se levanta de un salto y comienza a explicar con rapidez lo ocurrido, Walter va de un lado al otro del laboratorio, preguntando donde esta Peter y juntando materiales para armar un dispositivo que pueda cerrar agujeros de gusano.

O algo asi, no alcanzas a entender muy bien que es lo que dice, estas tan exhausto por lo ocurrido que empiezas a quedarte dormido, sin embargo, la voz de tu Jefe te saca de tu estado de ensoñacion.

\- Agente Joseph... Si el plan del Doctor Bishop para detener la Invasion resulta un éxito...

\- Cuando! Cuando mi Plan resulte un éxito – corrige Walter -

\- Entendido, Doctor. Cuando el Plan resulte un éxito, podra disfrutar de sus merecidas vacaciones

\- Perfecto – replicas, aun algo dormido – Tome nota Jefe. Cualquier lugar del mundo menos Noruega.

(FIN)


	54. Pagina 54

Página 54:

\- Acaso habla de... - Preguntas -

Nina asiente, impidiendote terminar la frase. Leiste sobre el Otro Lado en los archivos, pero realmente fue una de las partes mas inverosimiles, en verdad existe Otro Universo alla afuera? Un lugar poblado por versiones identicas de todos los que conoces? Un mundo nuevo?

\- No alcanzo a comprender, como encaja Bell en todo esto y por que no saben si esta en este Universo o en el Otro?

\- Porque antes de desaparecer, Bell dejo una nota, un acertijo que explicaba su ubicación en el mundo si algo como esto ocurria, pero ni nuestros mas prominentes psiquiatras, matematicos o intelectuales han logrado descifrarlo. En cuanto al Otro Lado, existe la posibilidad de que este escondido alli, pero no hay forma de saberlo si no podemos cruzar

\- La unica que puede cruzar es Olivia Dunham – mencionas, recordando los experimentos del Cortexiphan -

\- En teoria, si, pero le recuerdo que yo soy su madre adoptiva, e Invasion Observadora o no, no estoy dispuesta a arriesgar su vida con tal de que cruce, sin embargo...

\- Sin embargo, que?

\- Sin embargo, si tuvieramos un paciente con una suficiente concentracion psiquica, una megadosis modificada de Cortexiphan podria obligarlo a llegar al Otro Universo

\- De que habla cuando dice megadosis?

\- Solo le dire que ninguno de los que conozco se ha atrevido a someterse al tratamiento

Te quedas callado, encontrar a William Bell podria ser la unica manera de impedir la Invasion, por supuesto, podrias arriesgar la vida por tu Patria como tantas otras veces intentando cruzar, pero aun si lo consiguieras, que harias al llegar al Otro Lado? Y que pasa si Bell en realidad se esconde en este Universo, que tan dificil puede ser resolver un acertijo que nadie mas ha logrado descifrar?

Si te sometes al Tratamiento con Cortexiphan, pasa a la pagina 06

Si estas dispuesto a resolver el Enigma de Bell, pasa a la pagina 42


	55. Pagina 55

Página 55:

Despiertas para ver a una joven rubia que te esta envolviendo el brazo con una venda amarillenta.

\- Oh, por fin abriste los ojos. Disculpa por esto – dce la joven, señalando tu venda – Realmente la escasez de equipos de primeros auxilios en estos dias es de lo peor

Aun shockeado, inquieres:

\- Donde... donde estoy?

\- Boston... 17 de diciembre de 2036

\- Ya veo... Espera, que dijiste?

\- De seguro estas tan sorprendido como mama y papa dijeron. Eres el Agente Joseph, verdad?

Asientes. La joven rubia se levanta de su silla y te estrecha la mano delicadamente y con una sonrisa

\- Me llamo Henrietta Bishop. Soy la hija de Peter y Olivia

Tu cerebro tarda tanto en procesar la nueva informacion que has recibido que te desmayas casi instantaneamente.

Horas mas tarde, cuando despiertas, estas solo en la habitacion, te das cuenta de que reina la oscuridad total porque alguien ha tapiado las ventanas del cuarto. Te levantas con dificultad y ves a traves de los tablones clavados en la pared. Decenas de Observadores pueblan la calle del hospital, retrocedes instantaneamente, preguntandote que es todo esto

\- Ellos ganaron – dice Henrietta a tus espaldas, tu no te das la vuelta – Cuando ese Observador te saco de tu linea temporal, te trajo aquí para matarte, fue una suerte que justo hubiera una patrulla de vigilancia de la Resistencia cerca del lugar. Tranquilo, no pueden vernos, sabemos bien como escondernos bajo sus propias narices.

\- Como paso esto?

\- No lo se. Nadie lo sabe realmente. Primero tu desapareciste, luego los Observadores comenzaron a llegar de a uno, luego de a cientos y la invasion comenzo, mama, papa y el resto de la Division Fringe tuvieron que ambarizarse, quedaron congelados en el tiempo

\- Donde estan ahora?

\- Estan con nosotros. Estamos juntos, luchando por la humanidad. Tenemos un plan, pero no somos suficientes, necesitamos ayuda.

\- Cuenta conmigo – dices, dandote la vuelta -

Henrietta sonrie. Sabes que esto es apenas el inicio de una nueva aventura

\- Bienvenido al futuro, Agente Joseph

(FIN)


	56. Pagina 56

Página 56:

Peter y tu caminan en direcciones contrarias mientras tu encuentras un lugar en la mesa de Black Jack, justo a la derecha de tu enigmatico objetivo. Finges ser un jugador mas, pero utilizas tus conocimientos para inclinar las cartas a tu favor, esperando despertar alguna reaccion en el sujeto del sombrero negro.

Despues de al menos media hora de jugar, el Dealer te presenta tus cartas:

\- Par de Reyes, señor?

\- Separalas

El Dealer te obedece y te presenta sendos aces en cada una de tus cartas, despues de repartirse las suyas y llegar a veinte, anuncia:

\- Doble Black Jack gana, el resto pierde

Oyes un murmullo de desaprobacion a tu izquierda, antes de que logres reaccionar, el resto de los jugadores te han dejado solo con el Observador, notas por el rabillo del ojo que el te mira con curiosidad, pero no quieres ceder, no le devolveras la mirada

Media hora mas tarde, ustedes dos todavia son los unicos que siguen jugando, el Observador parece estar ganando muy bien, pero sospechas que puede contar las cartas igual que tu, justo en ese momento, se te presenta la oportunidad de presionarlo, el Dealer señala tus cartas mientras anuncia:

\- Nueve

\- Dame – replicas -

\- Catorce

\- Dame – reclamas -

\- Diecinueve

\- Dame – sientes como el Observador te clava la mirada de nuevo -

\- Disculpe Señor? - Inquiere el Dealer -

\- Dame – insistes -

La carta siguiente es un dos de picas

\- Veintiuno

Despues de presentar sus cartas, el Dealer anuncia:

\- Tomaremos un descanso de quince minutos, si los caballeros estan de acuerdo.

Tu y el Observador asienten.

Pasa a la pagina 40


	57. Pagina 57

Página 57:

Te encanta la noche, para que negarlo, el aura de misterio que envuelve a los edificios, la gente que camina concentrada en sus propios asuntos, como si cada uno de ellos tuviera un secreto que no quiere revelar, West Ave es una zona concurrida de Boston, mas aun en esta epoca del año, por lo que tienes que tener doble cuidado de que nadie te este siguiendo.

Llamas a la puerta. Una pequeña mirilla se abre y una voz grave reclama:

\- Contraseña?

\- Almendras chilenas

Las favoritas de Walter Bishop, ahora recuerdas la parte del expediente donde mencionaba los gustos del excentrico Doctor y agradeces el hecho de que esa parte se quedara grabada en tu memoria.

Broyles abre la puerta rapidamente y la cierra con igual celeridad. Notas una mesa rodeada de expedientes, además de Broyles y Astrid, estan Peter, un sujeto que desconoces y Olivia, con la ropa rasgada y varios cortes en el brazo derecho.

La Agente Dunham te explica lo que le ocurrio:

\- Estaba en la Exposicion del Futuro y uno de los experimentos era una especie de maquina del tiempo, algo llamado Catalizador Temporal, el creador comentaba que utilizaba Bosones de Higgs acelerados, lo cual ocasiona una reaccion en cadena y crea una singularidad cuantica.

\- Un agujero negro – añade Astrid, al ver el desconcierto en tu cara -

\- Suena peligroso

\- Lo suficientemente peligroso para que tres Observadores salieran de la nada y escaparan con el aparato, intente detenerlos, pero por poco dos de ellos me dan la paliza de mi vida

Quisieras darle alguna palabra de consolacion a tu compañera, pero su rostro desolado y su expresion sombria te sugieren que tal vez no seria la decision mas prudente. Es entonces cuando el hombre desconocido se acerca a ti y te extiende la mano:

\- Tu eres? - Inquieres -

\- Me presento. Soy Donald O' Connor. Soy... Solia ser, un Observador

Pasa a la pagina 36


	58. Pagina 58

Página 58:

Dispuesto a saltar hacia cualquier parte, notas como la Corriente del Tiempo reacomoda subitamente las celulas de tu cuerpo, traza una trayectoria que te separa en mil pedazos y te vuelve a ordenar, el tiempo y el espacio se deforman y regeneran a tu alrededor. Ignoras donde ha ido a parar Jupiter, pero ya no esta contigo. No hay forma de saber como terminara este viaje. Cierras los ojos y simplemente te dejas llevar, temeroso de lo que pueda ocurrirte

Enterate de tu destino en la pagina 93


	59. Pagina 59

Página 59:

Laston-Hennings Cryonics, 08 de Octubre de 2009

Dos hombres han asaltado el lugar, han recogido todas las capsulas criogenicas y las han metido en su camion, uno de ellos aun no sube al vehiculo, cuando tu apareces de improviso. Con rapidez, le metes un balazo al que esta fuera y te diriges al conductor

\- Smith, apresurate, tenemos la cabeza que buscamos, vamonos de aquí – Grita el cambiaformas -

\- Smith no esta aquí – comentas, antes de silenciarlo a el tambien -

Esperas cinco, diez, quince minutos hasta que ves que los coches patrulla del FBI se estan acercando. Encontraran la cabeza de Thomas Jerome Newton, junto con todas las demas y las criogenizaran nuevamente. Sientes que has cumplido, asi que activas el Catalizador Temporal y regresas al lugar de donde te fuiste

Salto Cuantico!

La Linea Temporal comienza a corregirse, al haber impedido la resurreccion de Newton, tambien impediste que el cambiaformas activara el puente para que Walternativo cruzara a Nuestro Universo, secuestrara a Olivia, y enviara una version alternativa en su lugar, actuando como espia, Peter aparecio de vuelta en el Lago Reiden en 2012, incapaz de ser borrado completamente debido al fuerte vinculo que lo mantenia atado a este mundo, y el resto del Tiempo siguio transcurriendo con normalidad...

Paf! Te estrellas en el suelo del laboratorio al regresar, incapaz de controlar el mareo que te provoco el viaje, sientes que alguien te levanta y te abraza

\- Bien hecho, muchacho, bien hecho...

Retrocedes unos pasos y no das credito a lo que ves

\- Doctor Bishop?

\- El mismo! Supongo que es a ti a quien debo agradecerte por permitirme regresar

\- Donde... Donde estan los demas?

\- Cada uno en sus hogares, metido en sus asuntos. Tranquilizate, las cosas son diferentes ahora...

\- Cuanto de diferentes?

\- Oh, no mucho. Yo todavia tengo una nieta, solo que un poco mas grande... Y no tenemos tantos casos Fringe como antes, por cierto, no le digas a nadie que estuviste viajando en el tiempo.

\- Por que no?

\- Porque el tiempo original donde viviste antes ya no es el tiempo donde estas ahora. No te preocupes por los Observadores, se muy bien como encargarme de ellos, y Michael esta a salvo en el futuro

\- Quien?

\- Oh, creo que tu nunca lo conociste... En fin, es muy simple, solo recuerda, tu y yo estuvimos fuera del flujo del tiempo presente, asi que somos los unicos que recordamos la linea de tiempo original

\- Eso no suena muy simple, Doctor...

\- Tal vez Asteroide pueda explicartelo mejor. Deberia llegar aquí en unos minutos

\- Quien?

\- Asterix... Joven, muchos rulos, lista, bonita...

\- Ah, ya veo...

Lo unico que esperas de este "nuevo presente" es que no haya mas cosas cambiadas.

Realmente detestas las lecciones de historia.

(FIN)


	60. Pagina 60

Página 60:

\- Me rind...

Antes de terminar la frase, un nuevo Observador, de ropas mas oscuras, se planta frente al resto y ordena con voz monotona:

\- Restrinjalo

\- Si, Capitan Windmark

El resto ocurre en un borron, te atan, te amordazan, te arrastran por el suelo y te depositan en una destartalada silla. El Observador conocido como Windmark se acerca entonces a ti y exclama:

\- Espero estes comodo. Estas disfrutando del unico asiento disponible en este planeta. Se que tienes preguntas, y como es muy probable que seas destruido despues de este interrogatorio, dejame contestar a todas ellas

Al instante, el cerebro se te llena de respuestas. Windmark es el unico sobreviviente de la raza original de los Observadores, fue herido de gravedad por la Agente Dunham en una linea temporal alternativa, pero sobrevivio y apenas pudo juntar los suficientes objetos y la tecnologia para saltar al futuro mas lejano posible, un futuro donde la influencia humana no pudiera notarse, y donde pudiera estar a salvo de la sobreescritura del tiempo. Sin embargo, el daño que Olivia provoco en su cuerpo le impidio volver a viajar a traves del tiempo.

Windmark entonces trabajo sin descanso. Logro construir un tubo de clonacion y uso su propio ADN para crear cuatro nuevos Observadores, su mision especifica es destruir a la Division Fringe, luego, regresaran a este futuro, se clonaran e invadiran la Tierra.

Pero Windmark no esperaba tu aparicion, eres una variable que el no predijo y como tal, planea aprovecharte.

\- Ahora... - susurra, sin quitarte los ojos de encima, mientras te retira la mordaza de la boca con suavidad – Dime lo que quiero saber, por favor

Sientes que el Capitan esta dentro de tu mente, licuando y analizando todos y cada uno de tus recuerdos, solo se te ocurren dos cosas que podrias hacer, y ninguna de las dos te da muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Si concentras tu mente en misiones que no involucren a la Division Fringe, pasa a la pagina 82

Si le escupes en la cara a Windmark, pasa a la pagina 101


	61. Pagina 61

Página 61:

\- Agente Joseph... - la voz del General Broyles te saca de tu estado somnoliento -

Despiertas para encontrarte a ti mismo en una camilla de hospital. Solo que no estas en el hospital, sino en el laboratorio de Harvard, notando tu confusion, Olivia comenta:

\- Estaras bien aquí, te encontramos dos kilometros al norte, desorientado y sin poder hablar

\- Windmark – susurras – Windmark va a destruirnos

\- Quien es Windmark? - Inquiere Astrid -

\- El Jefe de ellos... de los Observadores... Me llevo a su base, esta... tan lejos... en el tiempo... El... los conoce...

\- Tranquilicese Agente – Broyles te interrumpe – Necesita descanso, tenemos una nueva pista, nosotros nos encargaremos

Te levantas de un salto de la camilla, te acomodas los botones desajustados de tu traje y te sacudes el pelo

\- No, no necesito descanso – replicas – Lo que necesito es que me digas cual es el plan, lo que necesito es derrotar a esos malditos de una vez por todas

\- Si usted insiste... Bishop, enciendela otra vez!

Reparas en el hecho de que Peter activa un nuevo cilindro. La imagen holografica del Doctor Walter Bishop aparece nuevamente frente a ustedes

\- Peter, espero no haber llegado demasiado tarde, tengo la tecnologia para derrotar a los Observadores, puedo activarla, pero necesito tu ayuda, necesito volver al pasado, a donde tu estas...

La imagen se vuelve difusa unos segundos, y luego regresa

\- Necesito que alteres el pasado, que busques una forma de viajar atrás en el tiempo y alterar el futuro minimamente, asi, creeras una nueva linea temporal, y mientras lo haces, se abrira un agujero de gusano que me permitira regresar a donde estas, es vital que lo hagas, y que no te excedas en la alteracion, pero tiene que ser un cambio significativo en tu vida, algo lo suficientemente diferente como para abrir el agujero de gusano. Hay un aparato que te ayudara a conseguirlo, se llama el Catalizador Temporal, y en el tiempo que tu estas viviendo esta siendo exhibido en la Feria del Futuro d...

De improviso, la transmision se corta. Miras a Olivia y ella asiente, comprendiendo tu pregunta.

\- El Catalizador Temporal es el aparato que buscaban los Observadores en la Feria

\- Por suerte, y gracias a la Agente Dunham, ahora lo tenemos nosotros – continua Broyles -

\- Entonces, como sigue todo esto? - Preguntas -

Peter toma el extraño aparato, hecho de un metal brillante, de forma cilindrica y con varias lineas de lo que parece ser una energia azul que lo rodean de un lado al otro.

\- Regresare al pasado e intervendre en una de nuestras viejas misiones, modificando el resultado.

Astrid termina de escribir varias formulas en una pizarra y explica:

\- Yo que tu no lo haria Peter...

\- Que dices?

\- Si cualquiera de nosotros regresara a una mision anterior, es muy posible que nos encontraramos con nuestra propia version del pasado, el encuentro haria que el tejido de la Realidad se desgarre, no provocaria un agujero de gusano, sino una singularidad cuantica, un efecto del tiempo devastador, que llegaria como un maremoto hasta el presente

La miras asombrado, apenas si entendiste lo que acaba de decir

\- Se algo de mecanica cuantica, es todo – replica ella con una media sonrisa -

\- En ese caso – replicas tu, quitandole el aparato de las manos a Peter – Ire yo

\- Podria ser peligroso. Dudo realmente que sepas a donde ir...

\- Claro que lo se, despues de todo, lei sus archivos, se cada una de las misiones en las que han estado, no interveni en ellos y ademas soy el unico de ustedes que de veras ha viajado en el tiempo.

Se hace una pausa. Todos comprenden que tienes razon.

\- Ademas, ya tengo en mente varios sitios a los que puedo ir...

Preparado?

Listo?

Salto Cuantico!

Si frustras la resurreccion de Thomas Jerome Newton, pasa a la pagina 59

Si apartas a Nick Lane de los Experimentos con el Cortexiphan, pasa a la pagina 70

Si salvas la vida de Carla Warren la noche del incendio en Harvard, pasa a la pagina 18

Si impides que David Robert Jones cruce al Otro Lado, pasa a la pagina 24

Si proteges a Charlie Francis del Cambiaformas Asesino, pasa a la pagina 95

Si previenes a John Scott de que no investigue de encubierto el Patron, pasa a la pagina 26

Si convences a Amy Jessup de seguir revisando los casos Fringe, pasa a la pagina 92

Si decides usar a Gene en vez de la Maquina del tiempo, pasa a la pagina 77


	62. Pagina 62

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Página 62:/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Las calles estan casi vacias cuando tu llegas. Notas como te cuesta adaptarte a la altura y el frio, tan propios del lugar, Nina te sugirio que llevaras un guia contigo, pero declinaste la oferta, el mas cercano arribaria junto contigo en tres dias y medio, y no puedes perder tanto tiempo. Ademas, ya has estado aquí, no eres un experto en el idioma, pero sabes arreglartelas bastante bien./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Es entonces cuando ves a un grupo de tres monjes, te acercas a ellos, extendiendo tus brazos y deseandoles la paz, mientras sacas de tu bolsillo la arrugada fotografia de William Bell y les preguntas:/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- span style="font-family: Tahoma;"span lang="hi-IN"तपाईं यस मानिसले देख्नुभएको छ/span/span? (Ha visto a este hombre?)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- span style="font-family: Tahoma;"span lang="hi-IN"होइन/span/span, span style="font-family: Tahoma;"span lang="hi-IN"म उहाँलाई थाहा छैन /span/span(No, no lo conozco), contestan dos de los hombres, mientras el tercero se queda mirando por un largo rato la imagen, para finalmente negarte con la cabeza./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Van pasando las horas, y poco a poco, tu desesperacion aumenta, aparte, todavia no anochece, asi que no tienes ninguna pista geografica de como encontrar el sitio donde se esconde William Bell. Es entonces cuando un hombre se acerca adonde tu estas. Su mirada es desafiante, lo analizas bien, de su cintura cuelga una daga brillante, sospechas que debe ser alguna clase de Jefe de guerrilla./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- span style="font-family: Tahoma;"span lang="hi-IN"तपाईं जो अगमवक्ता चाहन्छ छन्/span/span? (Tu eres el que busca al...?) Inquiere, pero no comprendes del todo bien la ultima palabra, asi que te ves obligado a decir:/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- span style="font-family: Tahoma;"span lang="hi-IN"मलाई माफ तपाईं प्रश्न बारम्बार सक्छ/span/span? (Disculpe, podria repetirme la pregunta?)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"El hombre se irrita un poco, pero repite:/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"- span style="font-family: Tahoma;"span lang="hi-IN"तपाईं जो अगमवक्ता चाहन्छ छन्/span/span? (Tu eres el que busca al...?)/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Entonces te das cuenta, no es que no hayas escuchado bien. Realmente no entendiste, esa ultima palabra sono familiar, pero no eres tan experimentado, ese sonido especifico, que es lo que significaba? Le das un contexto a la frase, pero te ves en una encrucijada, le pides al Guerrillero que te repita una vez mas, pero su expresion se torna furica, no te dira nada mas./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Empiezas a pensar en palabras con sonidos similares y te das cuenta de que puede significar dos cosas: O bien te pregunta si estas buscando al "Profeta", o si estas buscando al "Demonio"./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Pero, que es lo que te pregunto realmente el guerrillero?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Si crees que esta diciendo Profeta, pasa a la pagina 76/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Si crees que esta diciendo Demonio, pasa a la pagina 91/p 


	63. Pagina 63

Página 63:

Por las ventanas del templo ves los picos nevados que te rodean. Ya habias estado alli antes. Buscando tres alpinistas desaparecidos en lo que parecia ser una conspiracion del Gobierno Chino. Lo reconoces instantaneamente, es el Monte Anapurna. Sabes que estas en algun lugar del Nepal, pero no reconoces exactamente en donde.

\- Shangri-La es un sitio extraño. Escondido entre los pliegues del espacio y el tiempo, el mejor refugio sobre la Tierra, mi joven amigo

Miras a Bell, esta extasiado, contemplando la misma escena que tu. De pronto, recuerdas por que estas alli, y te ves obligado a preguntar:

\- Por que se esconde, Bell?

El te mira e intenta esbozar una sonrisa, pero falla.

\- Esto es lo unico que me queda en el mundo. Hace años, viajaba de Universo en Universo, gastando tiempo mientras buscaba una forma de ralentizar mi enfermedad, pero una noche, en medio del viaje, me descompuse. Los monjes de Shangri-La me salvaron y me trajeron a este lugar. Aqui aprendi a vivir mejor. En el pasado, trate de crear mi propio nuevo mundo, pero fue el peor error que he cometido en mi vida. Comprendi demasiado tarde eso...

\- Uso a la Agente Dunham como si fuera un arma – exclamas, recordando lo que te conto Olivia cuando llegaste a Harvard -

\- Asi es... Pero eso no importa en este momento

Bell pierde la compostura, notas que no para de restregarse las manos. Algo esta ocurriendole. Algo que lo pone nervioso...

\- Mi joven camarada, necesito que me hagas un favor, el futuro de la Tierra depende de ti y unos pocos, quizas no quieras creer esto, pero el tiempo esta en constante cambio, y hay unos sujetos que estan aprovechando ese cambio

\- Los Observadores – replicas con seguridad -

\- Vaya, supongo que sabes mas de lo que yo crei...

Conversas un rato mas con Bell, mientras que el te explica que la unica forma de derrotar a tus adversarios es usando la Runa de Estasis, la cual los dejara congelados en el espacio donde se encuentren, impidiendoles usar sus habilidades, una vez hecho eso, podran deshacerse de ellos con facilidad e impedir la Invasion. Tienes algunas ideas de como hacerlos caer en una trampa, es entonces cuando tu interlocutor te ofrece una serie de pañuelos con las Runas impresas sobre ellos.

\- Como los obtuvo? - Inquieres – Como supo que esto iba a pasar?

\- Te mentiria si te dijera que no he tenido ya contacto con los Observadores. El Planeta que esta mas alla de esta realidad es mi hogar, y es mi deseo protegerlo, pero, al haber equivocado el camino, por poco se lo entrego a nuestros enemigos en bandeja

\- Quiere decir que usted trabajaba para los Observadores

Bell no responde, pero sabes que la respuesta es si. Agradeces la colaboracion del cientifico, y te diriges a la entrada del monasterio, dispuesto a regresar a Estados Unidos

\- Espera! - Exclama Bell – Por favor, no te vayas todavia. Shangri-La es un Universo con sus propias reglas, debes esperar a que nos sincronicemos con tu mundo, solo entonces podras volver a casa

\- Cuanto tiempo deberia esperar? - Preguntas -

\- Poco mas de siete dias – Replica Bell – Por favor, creeme, todo transcurre de manera diferente aquí, si te vas ahora, es posible que quedes atrapado entre los dos mundos, pero si me haces caso, podras regresar sano y salvo a tu patria

\- No estoy dispuesto a esperar una semana – contestas – No se que es lo que podrian hacer los Observadores en ese tiempo

\- Es tu decision, vete bajo tu propio riesgo – concluye William Bell -

Si esperas una semana, pasa a la pagina 98

Si abandonas Shangri-La inmediatamente, pasa a la pagina 23


	64. Pagina 64

Página 64:

00:06

Cortas el cable verde con rapidez.

00:00

\- La desactiv...? - Inquiere Altivia -

Nunca completa la frase, mientras la bomba de Amfilicita se cobra las vidas de cuatro millones de personas en el Universo donde estas, y condena a otras tantas (quizas mas) en el Universo donde naciste.

(FIN)


	65. Pagina 65

Página 65:

Cuarenta minutos despues, Altivia te libera de tus esposas y te diriges a conversar en privado con el Secretario de Defensa. Abres la puerta y cierras con desconfianza. Sabes que los otros miembros de la Division Fringe sospechan de tus intenciones, pero tienes una mision que cumplir.

\- Tranquilo... - Intenta convencerte el Walter Alternativo (Walternativo es un buen nombre de pila? (Si, si, es uno bueno, definitivamente lo usaras para el) – Mi despacho esta insonorizado, no podran oirnos.

Walter abre el cajon de mas abajo de su Gabinete y te muestra una caja que contiene un pequeño disco metalico y una campanita de bronce.

\- Una noche, hace ya tres años, salto la alerta de disrupcion espacial, lo extraño fue que la alarma sono en el medio del Oceano, afortunadamente, un barco pesquero estaba cerca del sujeto que cruzo.

Walternativo cierra los ojos y se pone una mano en la barbilla antes de continuar:

\- Me dijo que su nombre era William Bell, me explico de sus experimentos para crear un nuevo mundo, confeso que era el principal responsable de la degradacion que nuestro Universo habia sufrido los ultimos 30 años. Y despues me dijo que vendrias – finaliza, mirandote -

\- Bell le dijo que yo vendria?

\- Naturalmente, no dijo que tu vendrias, pero si dijo que alguien mas cruzaria, alguien dispuesto a detener lo que el llamo la "Invasion Observadora"

\- Que sucedió luego?

\- Pues, todo lo que hizo despues fue dejarme este disco, diciendo que aquel que viniera sabria como utilizarlo para detener a los Observadores...

\- Que hay de la Campana?

\- La dejo antes de irse, pero creo que en realidad no pensaba hacerlo, nunca me dijo nada sobre ella, no se que es ni para que sirve...

\- Le dijo algo mas? Como es que sabia todo eso, o donde se escondio?

\- Solo me dijo que los errores de su pasado casi lo llevan a entregarle el Planeta a los Observadores, y que en ese momento se iria a un lugar mas alla de las nubes

\- Y luego?

\- Y luego, sencillamente... - Walternativo duda por un momento - desaparecio

Analizas con detenimiento los dos objetos frente a ti, concentrandote mas que nada en la campana, inconscientemente, tienes deseos de golpearla, de hacerla sonar, pero el Secretario te interrumpe:

\- Cuanto tiempo le queda? La Agente Dunham afirmo que usted dijo que su regreso estaba programado

Sabes por que el pregunta eso, entonces contestas, mirando tu reloj:

\- Tres horas y cuarenta y siete minutos. Es tiempo mas que suficiente para ayudarlos a detener la bomba.

\- Comprendo, aprecio su ayuda, Agente Joseph

En ese momento, concentras tu mirada nuevamente en la campana, parece como si estuvieras hipnotizado por ella, resplandece con una radiacion extraña, como invitandote a que la hagas sonar. Algo en tu mente te dice que lo hagas, algo diferente te dice que te mantengas alejado de ella.

\- Se encuentra bien, Agente?

Si haces sonar la campana, pasa a la pagina 78

Si te dedicas a ayudar a Walternativo, pasa a la pagina 72


	66. Pagina 66

Página 66:

Activas el comunicador, pero enfrentas lo que te parece una pantalla de video contra la pared.

\- Aqui Saturno – Respondes, intentando imitar la inexpresividad de tu enemigo -

\- Reporte, por favor

\- Condiciones del ambiente normales para la epoca, los humanos no sospechan de nuestras actividades – inventas sobre la marcha -

\- ¿Como ha transcurrido su experimentacion de habilidades psiquicas y de prediccion?

\- Sorprendentemente bien

\- Prediga esto, entonces

Antes de que tengas tiempo de procesar esa frase, otro Observador aparece detras tuyo y te noquea de un golpe, el mundo a tu alrededor se vuelve negro.

Despierta en la pagina 90


	67. Pagina 67

Página 67:

Entonces te das cuenta de la respuesta. La mejor forma de proteger a Olivia y volver a tu casa se hace evidente.

Tienes que esperar!

Y asi, comienzas una nueva vida en el año 1985, siguiendo a todas partes a la futura Agente Dunham, volviendote su angel guardian sin que ella lo note. Eres testigo lejano de la noche en la que la pequeña Olivia mata a su padrastro de tres balazos, contemplas como Nina Sharp se encarga de poner bajo su cuidado a ella y a su hermana Rachel, te vuelves un estudiante de la Escuela de Artes Musicales de Boston solo para vigilarla durante sus practicas de oboe, sientes un ligero orgullo cuando la ves subir al estrado despues de aprobar la secundaria, contemplas como se esfuerza en obtener su Doctorado en Psicologia y Criminologia de la Universidad del Noroeste.

En algun punto de tu vida, cruzas caminos con el por entonces Agente Phillip Broyles, caminas con un poco mas de cuidado por aquel entonces, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podrias llegar a cruzarte con tu propia version del pasado/futuro, no estas seguro de lo que podria pasar, pero no quieres averiguarlo.

Sigues a Olivia hasta la Unidad de Investigacion del Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos, mientras ella se dedica a acusar a Sanford Harris por abuso sexual, lo cual genera rispidices entre ella y Broyles.

Finalmente, el mundo gira, el tiempo sigue su inevitable marcha y eres testigo de la noche del incidente del vuelo 627, del reclutamiento de Dunham por parte de Broyles, de su visita a St. Claire para liberar a Walter, de todos y cada uno de sus casos, y del regreso de Peter Bishop a la Linea Temporal, a traves del Lago Reiden.

No vuelves a ver a un Observador nunca mas, pero sigues manteniendote alerta. Supones que la eliminacion de Neptuno de tu parte no estaba dentro de sus planes. De alguna forma, has ayudado a salvar a la Tierra.

Una madrugada, te despiertas en tu departamento para mirar tu calendario. La fecha de tu salto al pasado junto con Neptuno fue ayer en la tarde, asi que ya no tienes que tener problemas en cruzarte con una version pasada de ti mismo, porque esa version eres tu.

Tomas un autobus y luego inicias la lenta marcha hacia el Edificio Kresge en Harvard, bajas al sotano del ala norte, doblas a la derecha y das tres suaves golpes a la puerta. Olivia es quien abre. Por detras ves que Walter Bishop ha vuelto, te preguntas como, estas ansioso por saberlo.

Olivia se queda mirandote, extrañada

\- Agente... Joseph? - murmura, incredula -

Antes de responderle, ves tu propio reflejo en los vidrios de la entrada al laboratorio y comprendes de inmediato su confusion. El hombre joven de 30 años que ella conocio hace apenas unos dias ya no existe. Le extiendes tu mano arrugada, esbozas una sonrisa, y, con tus casi seis decadas a cuestas, dispuesto a contarle toda una vida de anecdotas, le das tu saludo mientras preguntas:

\- Me extrañaste?

(FIN)


	68. Pagina 68

Página 68:

Una hora mas tarde, le comentas a la Agente Dunham:

\- No me siento comodo en este lugar

\- Estaba a punto de decirte lo mismo

\- Damas y caballeros! - La excitación en la voz de la presentadora es evidente – Bienvenidos a la Feria del Futuro de Boston. Comprometidos con alentar la excelencia academica y los frutos de la avanzada ciencia de nuestros modernos tiempos, estamos aquí para...

\- Tengo ganas de encontrar lo que sea que esos Observadores estan buscando aquí y destrozarlo a patadas...

\- Antes que tener que seguir escuchando la aguda voz de esa mujer – completa Olivia – Pues estas de suerte. A tu derecha, 45 grados.

Mueves levemente el cuerpo hasta que lo ves. Un Observador esta en uno de los stands de la exposicion, doblando la cabeza y mirando fijamente una especie de cilindro de color metalico, rodeado por lineas azules y con varias palancas y cables alrededor.

Olivia y tu se acercan cautelosamente hasta atrás de la cortina de esa parte de la exposicion, lo suficiente como para oir que es lo que esta explicando el inventor del aparato.

\- Aunque aun esta en un periodo de prueba, el Catalizador Temporal puede, en teoria, enviar a una persona mas alla del tiempo y el espacio. Es inestable por el momento, ninguno de los presentes aquí se ha animado a probarlo, asi que me temo que quizas nadie quiera arriesgarse a testearlo ahora, verdad?

Silencio absoluto. Por detras de la cortina, le susurras a Olivia

\- No dijiste que los Observadores pueden viajar en el tiempo?

\- Si, por que?

\- Para que necesita un tipo que puede viajar en el tiempo una maquina del tiempo?

Olivia intenta encontrarle sentido a tu pregunta, cuando de improviso, toda la feria queda a oscuras, alguien ha cortado la luz, se oyen disparos y el grito de los presentes genera un alboroto que provoca una estampida, alguien te tira al suelo, pero Olivia reacciona rapido y te ayuda a levantarte.

Tiras abajo la cortina y comienzas a tantear en la oscuridad buscando el Catalizador Temporal. Alguien se lo ha llevado! Tus ojos se adaptan a la penumbra del lugar, hasta que ves el fulgor azulado del invento. Alguien lo lleva atado a su espalda, como si fuera una mochila.

\- Por alla! - Le gritas a Olivia, ella sale corriendo a toda velocidad, pero tu crees haber notado un atajo en la oscuridad -

Estas seguro de que es un atajo?

Si te separas de Olivia, pasa a la pagina 46

Si corres tras ella, pasa a la pagina 100


	69. Pagina 69

Página 69:

\- Gor, justo como me imagine! - Exclama el hombre -

En ese instante, suelta un grito desaforado, de la nada, varias personas vestidas tan extrañamente como el, salen de todas direcciones y los empujan al suelo. A Walter se le resbala el aparato de las manos y su unica posibilidad de volver al pasado se hace añicos

Olivia y tu sacan sus respectivas armas, pero despues de la pelea con Neptuno ya casi no les quedan balas, ademas, sus enemigos los superan en numero. Les atan las manos, los amordazan y los obligan a caminar por las desiertas calles de ese extraño pueblo distopico.

De pronto, el que parece ser el lider se detiene frente a una puerta de roble y la abre, mientras hace señas, los otros soldados los empujan y se deshacen de ustedes como si fueran basura.

Tu cuerpo rebota una y otra vez por lo que parece ser una serie de interminables escaleras, caes con un estrepito, tu respiracion entrecortada, oyes a Walter maldecir por lo bajo y a Olivia sollozar, comienzas a transpirar pero no tienes idea por que, te sientes vigilado, se te ponen los pelos de punta.

Entonces los ves.

Cuatro pares de ojos rojos y brillantes te acechan en la oscuridad.

Y se dirigen directamente hacia adonde tu estas.

(FIN)


	70. Pagina 70

Página 70:

Jacksonville, 13 de septiembre de 1983

Golpeas a la puerta de la familia Lane y te atiende la madre de Nick.

\- Señora Lane?

Ella asiente

\- Agente Joseph, FBI. Puedo hablar un segundo con usted?

Intentando ser lo mas breve posible, le explicas a la Señora Lane que Nick es un joven que necesita de su proteccion y cuidado, evitas comentarle sobre las habilidades empaticas que sabes que tiene, pero lo que quieres evitar en realidad es que cruce caminos con la Division Fringe y que, en el futuro. Jones lo reclute para destruir tu Universo desde el Otro Lado.

Ella no parece muy convencida de tus palabras, mientras insiste una y otra vez que Nick es un buen chico, y te pide mas explicaciones, como si acaso se ha metido en algun lio con la ley o algo asi. Quisieras darle mas detalles, pero evades las preguntas cortesmente, recordandole que en este momento lo que Nick mas necesita es a su madre junto a el.

Te despides de la Señora Lane, y sabiendo que no hay mucho mas que puedas hacer, te preparas para regresar a tu propio tiempo

Salto Cuantico!

Enseguida te vas, la Linea Temporal comienza a reescribirse levemente. Por desgracia, la Señora Lane no creyo tus palabras, pero una desconfianza emergio en ella que la hizo sospechar de las intenciones de su hijo con el transcurrir de los años. Esto finalmente causo que Nick y su madre se separaran. El joven se aislo en su propio mundo y eso causo que sus poderes fueran mas fuertes, David Robert Jones pudo reclutarlo, y su enlace mental con los niños del Cortexiphan, incluida Olivia, se volvio mucho mas fuerte, haciendo que el colapso entre los dos Universos se produjera mas rapido de lo esperado. La Division Fringe llego demasiado tarde para detenerlo.

Regresas a tu epoca. Solo que ya no es tu epoca. Te rodea un prado verde en todas direcciones. Alzas la vista y contemplas asombrado monstruos voladores que nunca en tu vida pensaste que pudieran existir. La Tierra esta poblada de gigantescas y deformes criaturas, con una cierta similitud a los dinosaurios.

De pronto, oyes una voz:

\- Realmente no esperaba que un viajero del Tiempo viniera a aterrizar en mi Nuevo Universo. Han pasado tantos años...

Te das la vuelta y contemplas a un anciano alto, canoso, no puedas evitar preguntar quien es el y donde estan Peter y Olivia

\- Me llamo William Bell, y en cuanto a la Division Fringe, lo siento, me temo que no habia espacio para ellos en el Eden

Dichas estas palabras, Bell se retira caminando, quieres seguirlo, pero comprendes que has cometido un tremendo error y necesitas corregir el Tiempo, esta vez de ti mismo. Pruebas una y otra vez, cables, botones, pequeñas palancas, lo sacudes y agitas de un lado al otro, pero el Catalizador Temporal no se activa.

Estas tan ocupado en eso, que no notas que un gigantesco monstruo, al cual Bell lama "cipoksaurio", se ha acercado hasta ti y esta abriendo sus enormes fauces.

Terminas siendo el unico bocado de carne humana que una criatura del Nuevo Mundo haya probado.

(FIN)


	71. Pagina 71

Página 71:

La vida es un juego. Y tu estas seguro de haber aprendido a jugarlo en todos estos años de entrenamiento en Agencias Gubernamentales, intercambias palabras finales con Peter y te diriges a la Mesa de Ruleta. A proposito, te quedas parado justo frente al Observador, fijando tu mirada en sus movimientos e intentando analizarlos.

Pasados unos minutos y para evitar sospechas, comienzas a jugar, como no quieres arriesgar demasiado, vas intercalando apuestas entre colorados y negros. Estas tan inmerso en el analisis de tu nuevo enemigo que recien despues de media hora de juego notas que has amasado una pequeña fortuna.

Tambien te das cuenta de otra cosa: Cada vez que has acertado en tu apuesta, el sujeto enfrente tuyo ha tenido un tic nervioso que le hace levantar el hombro derecho. Comprendes que se ha dado cuenta de tu presencia, recuerdas que la Agente Dunham te advirtio sobre los "poderes" de estos tipos: Percepcion extrasensorial, capacidad de viajar en el espacio-tiempo y hasta lectura de mentes.

Te muerdes el labio. Quizas deberias haber creido en sus palabras, porque justo ahora tienes la extraña sensacion de que ese Observador, sea quien sea, sabe que tu estas ahi, sabe que lo estas mirando. Y lo que es peor...

El sabe por que estas ahi. Ignoras como, pero el lo sabe. Sin embargo, sigues jugando, pretendiendo que no pasa nada, quizas puedas usar el juego en tu favor, estas en una buena racha y asi sigues por un buen rato, cuanto mas ganas, mas nervioso se pone el Observador, tamborilea la mesa con sus dedos, pide una copa pero no bebe un sorbo, mira a derecha e izquierda, casi parece paranoico.

Se te ocurre una idea. Si hicieras una gran jugada y lo pusieras aun mas nervioso quizas podrias observar algun punto debil, o tal vez robarle el Maletin al que ha estado aferrandose durante la ultima hora. No es un mal plan, pero dependes de la Diosa Fortuna para tener éxito.

Si apuestas todo al Rojo, pasa a la pagina 30

Si vas con todo al Negro, pasa a la pagina 81


	72. Pagina 72

Página 72:

Decides hacer caso omiso de la campana y concentrarte en tu mision actual. Walternativo entonces te lleva al lugar donde esta plantada la bomba de Amfilicita.

\- No... puede... ser... - murmuras media hora mas tarde -

Ante ti se halla una gigantesca maquina, Altivia te explica que este aparato funciono durante algun tiempo como puente para conectar tu Universo con el suyo, pero que tuvo que ser desactivada en cuanto David Robert Jones intento destruirlos. Jamas fue desmantelada, sino que se exhibe como un recordatorio de la cooperacion entre los mundos.

\- Alli – señala Lincoln – debajo del soporte principal

Ves la bomba, rodeada de algunos tecnicos especialistas que intentan desactivarla, pero no hay nada que puedan hacer, esta rodeada por un impenetrable campo de fuerza

\- No funcionara – murmura la Agente pelirroja – Han tratado de hacerlo desde que nos enteramos de la amenaza, sin ningun éxito. No podemos hacer nada si no descubrimos quien tiene el detonador principal primero, los muchachos sospechan que desactivando el detonador principal, se desactivara el campo de fuerza.

\- Cuantas personas tienen autorizacion para entrar en esta sala? - Preguntas -

\- Solo los Agentes principales – Responde Lincoln – Eso incluye al Agente Broyles, el Secretario de Defensa, la Jefa de Logistica Farnsworth y a mi.

\- Farnsworth? - Preguntas – Astrid Farnsworth?

Lincoln asiente. Parece que este mundo tiene mas cosas en comun con el tuyo que lo que en un principio pensabas...

\- Se que es Broyles – murmura Olivia – Se que no debimos confiar en el de nuevo...

\- Que quieres decir con "de nuevo"?

\- El Agente Broyles – comenta Lincoln – nos traiciono en el pasado, pero temo que mi esposa jamas lo perdono por los errores que cometio

\- Y temo que mi esposo – Replica Altivia – es un testarudo ingenuo

\- Por favor querida, piensalo mejor, si nuestro hijo hubiese estado en peligro, tu hubieses hecho lo mismo que el

\- Jamas hubiese dejado que nadie pusiera las manos encima de Henry, en primer lugar

Decides mantenerte alejado de la discusion marital por un rato y te quedas contemplando la bomba. Demasiados sospechosos y muy poco tiempo para desactivarla, ademas, con cada minuto, la energia que te mantiene en este lado se debilita mas y mas...

\- Tengo una idea – comentas – Que hay de las camaras de seguridad del complejo? Ya las revisaron todas?

\- Vaya idea, genio – comenta Altivia – Si, ya lo hicimos, pero nadie entro y salio de aquí en las ultimas 72 horas...

\- Que hay de los ultimos seis meses?

\- Que cosa?

\- Solo piensalo Alt... Olivia, el Observador del video estaba seguro de que alguien vendria, pudo haber tenido preparada la bomba desde hace mucho tiempo, William Bell se contacto con el Secretario de Defensa hace ya algunos años, y este lugar ha estado vacio desde que el puente entre los Universos se cerro, la bomba pudo haber estado plantada aquí desde hace mucho y ninguno de ustedes se dio cuenta, solo que los Observadores la activaron cuando creyeron que era el momento indicado

\- Bien, admito que no puedo discutir con esa logica implacable, vamos a ver a Astrid, de seguro tiene todos los rangos de fechas de las camaras de seguridad...

Pasa a la pagina 38


	73. Pagina 73

Página 73:

Cuando Saturno noto que no respondias a su orden, sospecho nuevamente de que fueras un impostor, analizo rapidamente tu vestimenta, y notando el bulto en el bolsillo derecho de tu chaqueta, dedujo de que habia un 98% de probabilidades de que fueras a dispararle.

Por eso, cuando sacaste la pistola, el ya estaba preparado, con una habil maniobra, te quita el arma, y de una patada te hace perder el equilibrio.

Intentas recuperarte, pero comprendes demasiado tarde que cometiste un error irreparable. Saturno sostiene tu pistola y dispara, una, dos, tres veces.

Caes al piso con un ruido seco.

\- Imbecil. Jamas nos venceras. La resistencia es...

Son las ultimas palabras que oyes en tu vida

(FIN)


	74. Pagina 74

Página 74:

La percepcion te empieza a fallar, tiempo y espacio se mueven en una extraña danza a tu alrededor, abandonas la mesa de operaciones y te encuentras a ti mismo sentado en una especie de bosque, oyes musica que viene de todas partes, pero de ninguna al mismo tiempo, cerca tuyo corre un rio de color verde, pero al acercarte a beber agua, notas que esta seco, como pudo haber estado fluyendo hasta hace un momento entonces?.

Un gigantesco arbol verde crece a tus pies, saltas para ponerte fuera de su alcance, pero las ramas te aprietan y te impiden respirar, a ultimo momento, te liberas de su mortal abrazo, mientras la enorme planta va volviendose cada vez mas pequeña, hasta transformarse en un insignificante arbusto.

Oyes una risa, te das la vuelta para contemplar a una gigantesca boca verde, devorando todo a su alrededor, echas a correr otra vez, pero esa apertura fantasmagorica es mas rapida que tu, en un santiamen, se abre y te traga por completo.

Caes estrepitosamente al vacio y te estrellas, sin hacerte daño alguno, en un suelo pedregoso, ante ti se ciernen dos puertas. Una verde, la otra roja. Sospechas que todo esto es una especie de mensaje de tu propia mente, algo relacionado quizas al patron de luces hipnoticas que viste antes de quedarte dormido, presientes con cada fibra de tu ser que detras de una de ellas hay seguridad y detras de la otra, peligro.

Pero, cual es cual?

Si abres la puerta verde, pasa a la pagina 11

Si en cambio elijes la roja, pasa a la pagina 08


	75. Pagina 75

Página 75:

Te levantas de un salto y echas a correr hacia la pared del domo. Ninguno de los Observadores intenta detenerte, pero de todas formas, aumentas la velocidad, te cubres los brazos con la cara y te lanzas al vidrio

Si, vas a matarte, pero los vas a matar a ellos tambien

Salvaras a la Humanidad!

Solo que ese no es un vidrio en absoluto, te impulsas hacia adelante, pero cuando haces contacto con la superficie, te das cuenta de que se trata de una especie de gelatina, intentas moverte, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer, sin embargo, no te rindes, te esfuerzas mas y mas hasta que te desatascas y caes al suelo.

Del otro lado del domo, que despues de soltarte, ha quedado intacto. En ese momento, miras hacia el cielo. El sol es cuatro o cinco veces mayor al tamaño que recuerdas, pero mucho menos brillante y de un color rojo furioso. El aire huele a oxido y azufre, escupes al suelo arido del paramo en que ahora se ha convertido el Planeta Tierra.

Miras hacia adentro del domo, los cuatro Observadores te contemplan con curiosidad, golpeas la superficie, intentando romperla o al menos ingresar de nuevo, pero ya no te quedan fuerzas, el aire viciado es demasiado para tus pobres pulmones y caes al piso.

\- Esta vivo este especimen? - Inquiere un Observador -

\- No, no lo creo – Replica otro -

(FIN)


	76. Pagina 76

Página 76:

\- हो, अगमवक्ता मलाई लिन (Si, llevame con el Profeta)

\- यहाँ ... (Por aquí...) - exclama el Guerrillero -

Uf! Por los pelos! En que lio te habrias metido si contestabas otra cosa! Sigues al guerrillero por varias calles, mientras el sol comienza a ponerse, de camino al lugar, ninguno de los dos habla, pero a medida que sigues los senderos de tu nuevo guia, te va invadiendo una extraña paz.

Finalmente, llegas hasta una pared, el hombre te hace una seña, crees que te esta invitando a pasar, pero eso no es posible, la pared es solida y no hay manera de que tu puedas pasar a traves, te quedas contemplandola, ignorando lo que se supone debes hacer ahora.

El Guerrillero entonces, harto de tu actitud, te toma por los hombros y te empuja hacia la pared, te opones por un momento, creyendo que planea aplastarte la cabeza contra ella, pero cuando vas a entrar en contacto con el material, simplemente lo atraviesas y te tropiezas hacia adelante.

Te levantas, ante ti hay un sendero iluminado de luces ambarinas, incierto de lo que te espera adelante, comienzas a recorrerlo, no oyes ni sientes nada, tus sentidos comienzan a desaparecer poco a poco hasta que casi sientes que te has transformado en una bruma, es entonces cuando, de la nada, una puerta se materializa ante ti, la empujas con todas tus fuerzas y entras a una estancia fuertemente iluminada, mas alla de donde llega la luz, envuelta en las sombras y sentado en una especie de trono, hay un hombre sentado, este se percata de tu presencia, entonces se acerca hasta ti y te extiende la mano, sonriendo

\- Quien es usted? - Preguntas, confundido por la misteriosa aparicion -

\- Me sorprende no reconozcas a aquel a quien has estado buscando – Responde el hombre en un susurro – Me llamo William Bell. Bienvenido a Shangri-la.

Pasa a la pagina 63


	77. Pagina 77

Página 77:

\- Walter dijo que teniamos que modificar algo del pasado, verdad? - Preguntas en voz alta, a nadie en particular -

\- Asi es – contesta Astrid -

\- Que tal... - sugieres, apoyando el Catalizador Temporal en una mesa y caminando en la direccion opuesta – Que tal si pudieramos modificar algo ahora, en el presente? No estariamos arriesgandonos a ningun efecto secundario de nuestro propio, y estariamos alterando el pasado de Walter, verdad?

\- Acaso acabas de contradecir una paradoja temporal? - Inquiere Peter – Crei que no sabias nada de estas cosas...

\- Soy de aprender rapido – explicas – Ahora bien, hace ya algunos años estuve investigando a un narcotraficante que se escondia en el medio de una zona rural en Mexico, interesante tipo, aprendi bastante de el

\- Y?

\- Y... - Respondes tu, sacando tu pistola y dirigiendote al corral de Gene – Es muy facil sacar de sus cabales a una vaca, ese es mi punto. Si Walter quiere una modificacion, entonces eso es lo que le dare, vamos a usar a este animalito para un verdadero experimento cientifico, de acuerdo?

Peter malinterpreta tus intenciones y sale corriendo a detenerte, pero tu eres mas rapido, abres la reja del corral de Gene y vacias tu cargador.

Solo que disparas al aire.

Justo como lo planeaste, el ruido de los tiros asusta tanto al bovino, que este se echa a correr hacia adelante, destrozando todo a su paso, Olivia, Astrid y Broyles se refugian de la ira del animal apoyandose contra una mesa, mientras Peter y tu hacen lo mismo, Gene sigue bufando, aun alterada, destrozando tubos de ensayo, papeles, pantallas, absolutamente todo.

\- Te volviste loco?! - Te grita Peter, entre tanto desastre -

\- Claro que no, solo mira! - Respondes -

Justo en ese instante, la sala se ilumina con una potente luz blanca, el tejido de la realidad se deteriora, y por un pequeño instante, el tiempo se detiene...

Un segundo mas tarde, Walter Bishop emerge caminando de la grieta, con los ojos fijos en Peter, sale corriendo a abrazarlo.

Minutos despues, cuando las presentaciones fueron hechas y un renovado Doctor Bishop se acostumbra a trabajar en la solucion a la Invasion Observadora en la zona de guerra en la que se ha convertido su laboratorio, Broyles se acerca hasta ti.

\- Podra disfrutar de sus vacaciones, Agente Joseph. Siempre y cuando este dispuesto a renunciar a un 95% de su sueldo para pagar los destrozos

Frunces el ceño.

\- Y claro esta... - agrega -

Miras a la vaca, que esta llenando de lamidas al Doctor Bishop, es casi como si hubiera sabido de su desaparicion.

\- Sera su mision volver a meter a Gene en su corral – completa tu Jefe -

Broyles, tan inflexible como siempre.

(FIN)


	78. Pagina 78

Página 78:

La Campana fue diseñada por Bell para reordenar sus celulas, saturadas de Cortexiphan, lo suficientemente bien como para forzar el cruce entre Universos

Ding!

Y ni bien la tocas, eso es exactamente lo que te esta psando a ti! Ante la atonita mirada del Secretario Bishop, te desvaneces del Universo y...

Transportado!

Caes en Liberty Island, en tu propio lado, dandote cuenta de que no tienes el Disco de Bell, te concentras una y otra vez, pero los efectos del Cortexiphan van desapareciendo poco a poco, ya no hay forma de que puedas regresar,

Hay otra cosa que ignoras: Los Observadores son especialistas en detectar cambios imprevistos en la estructura del espacio-tiempo, asi que ni bien notan tu cruce, se transportan exactamente adonde tu estas.

Aun mareado, recuerdas la vez que te enfrentaste a puño limpio con doce matones de la temida Mafia Calabresa, la 'Ndrangheta. Esto deberia ser pan comido.

Pero los Observadores cuentan con la ventaja esta vez, usando sus habilidades, te noquean hasta dejarte inconsciente y al borde de la muerte, ya que no puedes prevenir sus movimientos, te resulta imposible defenderte.

A duras penas, un grupo de seis paramedicos logra salvarte la vida, pero pasaran seis meses antes de que salgas del coma.

Un detalle que tienes que recordar para cuando despiertes: Cuando veas en la calle a uno de los setecientos noventa y tres millones de Observadores que ahora pueblan el Planeta, hazles un saludo probando tu lealtad.

Creeme, pierden los estribos si no muestras respeto.

(FIN)


	79. Pagina 79

Página 79:

La Reunion finalmente se produce un par de horas mas tarde. Nina Sharp te dedica una mirada inquisitiva ni bien tu y Astrid cruzan las puertas del laboratorio

\- Estoy enterada de la situacion – comenta antes de que alguno de ustedes alcance a decir algo – Y les aseguro que tengo a un equipo de cientificos trabajando contrareloj para averiguar como detener a los Observadores. Agente Farnsworth, sus conocimientos de campo resultarian vitales para la investigacion, ambos son bienvenidos a entrar al laboratorio central. Brandon Roberts esta a cargo de la investigacion, o tambien podrian hablar con Donald O' Connor, es un activo nuevo, pero invaluable en la empresa.

Tu no te mueves de tu sitio por dos razones. La primera, no tienes ni idea de fisica cuantica ni nada de eso, y la segunda, estas seguro de que Nina Sharp oculta algo, no sabes si bueno o malo, pero oculta algo.

Astrid se queda mirandote

\- Me acompañas?

Si vas con Astrid a ver a Brandon Roberts, pasa a la pagina 85

Si la acompañas a conocer a Donald O' Connor, pasa a la pagina 21

Si dejas que Astrid se vaya, pero insistes en seguir hablando con Nina Sharp, pasa a la pagina 86


	80. Pagina 80

Página 80:

Miras desesperado el reloj, el tiempo corre y la bomba sigue su cuenta regresiva, te acercas a ella junto con Lincoln, ambos guardando respetuosa distancia, no vaya a ser cosa que sus pensamientos la detonen o algo asi.

\- Olivia es la mejor en casos de interrogacion – afirma Lincoln – Ella descubrira quien de los dos planto la bomba

\- No dudo de que sea buena... - murmuras, recordando tu experiencia previa – Pero solo nos quedan cincuenta minutos antes de que este Universo se extinga

\- Ella es muy capaz. Ella lo conseguira

\- Confias ciegamente en ella, verdad? - Inquieres -

\- No solo eso, Agente Joseph. Amo a esa mujer con todo mi corazon, sabe cuanto sacrifique por ella?

Te quedas callado

\- Un Universo.

\- Disculpa?

\- Bueno... Esto es tan dificil de explicar como de creer, pero... Yo naci en tu Universo, pero cuando el puente entre los mundos iba a cerrarse, hice mi eleccion, comence de nuevo y me quede en este lado. Olivia me necesitaba tanto como yo a ella.

\- Y tomaste la decision correcta?

Lincoln sonrie, pero antes de que alcance a responder, Altivia aparece detras de ustedes, gritando desaforadamente:

\- Imposible, verdaderamente imposible!

\- Que ocurre?

\- Hable con los dos, intente que entraran en razon, que se contradijeran, que cometieran algun error por minimo que fuera, y nada! Aquella noche, Broyles hizo pareja con el Agente Pines y Astrid con la Agente Corduroy

\- Y alguno de los dos puede confirmar esa coartada?

\- Ese es el asunto – Replica Olivia, disgustada – Tanto Pines como Corduroy fueron abatidos aquella noche por los terroristas

\- De casualidad grabaste los interrogatorios?

\- Claro – contesta Altivia -

Escuchalos en la Pagina 94


	81. Pagina 81

Página 81:

Colorado el 30.

No te va a alcanzar la vida para maldecirte por semejante error, acabas de perder cincuenta mil dolares de una sola sacudida. Y lo que es peor, el Observador no se ha movido ni un solo centimetro. O al menos eso es lo que tu crees.

Subitamente, el tipo levanta la cabeza y te mira fijamente. Su inexpresividad te atemoriza, el tiempo a tu alrededor parece detenerse, mientras tu mente se llena de pensamientos e ideas que no tienes idea de donde vienen, pero estas convencido de que el Observador te las esta transmitiendo de alguna forma.

Subitamente, con toda la informacion que has obtenido, su plan parece cobrar sentido.

Superviviencia de los Observadores en un punto lejano del tiempo, donde la reescritura temporal no pueda afectar la especie. Creacion de nuevos especimenes por parte del Capitan Windmark. Experimento principal: Evitar la conformacion de la Division Fringe en el pasado. Fallo en el viaje del tiempo. Imposibilidad de seguir saltando al pasado. Perdida de las habilidades psiquicas y extrasensoriales. Plan de Emergencia. Casino Plainridge, entrenamiento de lectura temporal predictiva basado en el calculo de probabilidades. Feria del futuro, robo del Catalizador Temporal. Viaje en el tiempo a 1984. Asesinato de Olivia Dunham. Desmantelamiento de la Division Fringe. Impedir que Peter Bishop regrese desde el Lago Reiden. Reescritura final de la linea temporal.

El ultimo pensamiento te provoca el escalofrio mas grande que hayas sentido en tu vida.

Dominacion del Planeta Tierra en el siglo XXI.

\- Señor, se encuentra bien?

Subitamente, la voz del Croupier interrumpe tus pensamientos, asientes con rapidez y tratas de fingir naturalidad, solo para caer en la cuenta de que el Observador se ha ido. Pero no demasiado lejos, esta a punto de salir por una de las puertas traseras del lugar, lo sigues con rapidez, cuando el sale afuera, contemplas como deja su Maletin sobre un bote de basura y saca una especie de celular de el.

Te quedas escuchando atentamente, mientras lo oyes hablar por primera vez:

Escucha en la Pagina 52


	82. Pagina 82

Página 82:

Concentras tu mente en misiones anteriores de tu vida. Evitas pensar en Olivia, en Peter, en cualquier cosa que te vincule a la Division Fringe

\- Imposible... - murmura Windmark -

Cierras los ojos y piensas en tus amigos, tus conocidos, vecinos, los perros del parque, las estatuas, el mismo parque, el East River en Nueva York, tu mision de salvamento en el Oceano Indico, la operación antiterrorista de España, tu entrenamiento en la Academia de Quantico.

\- Concentrate! - Ordena Windmark, al borde de la furia – Concentrate en la llamada Division Fringe!

Notas como empieza a sangrarte la nariz, pero no te detienes. La musica con sintetizador de Jean Michel Jarre, la forma en que la Luna orbita alrededor de la Tierra, el programa de la Dimension Desconocida, la vez que nevo en Buenos Aires durante una de tus misiones de reconocimiento...

\- Ya veo... Quizas me he adelantado, o tal vez los informes de Jupiter resultaron erroneos y tu no tienes relacion con ellos en lo absoluto

Windmark se levanta y comienza a limpiarte el rostro, y desatarte, solo para intentar tomarte por sorpresa y leerte de nuevo.

Pero tu ya estabas preparado. Las peliculas de James Bond, las noches con tus sobrinos viendo Gravity Falls, la vez que te emborrachaste en la Agencia y terminaste cantando karaoke, las ganas que tienes de que Dire Straits haga una gira de reencuentro.

Windmark se detiene, te toma por los hombros y murmura:

\- Si algo he aprendido sobre el tiempo, es que debo alterarlo para cumplir mi mision, pero las alteraciones deben ser especificas, y tu no pareces tener objetivo alguno en mi plan. Procedere a borrar tu memoria y enviarte de vuelta adonde perteneces. No tendra importancia, ya que nos apoderaremos de tu Planeta, pero he de hacerlo, para alterar la Linea Temporal a mi gusto y complacencia. No quiero que tu desaparicion genere consecuencias... imprevistas. Adios.

En ese instante, Windmark te empuja hacia atrás, tu mente se vacia de todas las experiencias que has vivido en los ultimos dias, mientras te deslizas, una vez mas, a traves de la Corriente del Tiempo

Pasa a la Pagina 01


	83. Pagina 83

Página 83:

Te hace falta un lugar donde puedas derrotar a Jupiter. Subitamente, te encuentras con la respuesta. No sabias que ese lugar existia, imaginabas que era solo una leyenda, pero la Corriente del Tiempo jamas se equivoca, cierras los ojos y te concentras en el sitio, mientras te topas con la resistencia mental de Jupiter, que ha descubierto tu plan. Entonces tu mente y la de tu enemigo entran en shock, ambos con la misma fuerza, la misma potencia, la misma voluntad para destruir al otro.

Y asi como asi, tu ganas y en un instante, estas en una especie de templo de marfil, cubierto por luces ambarinas y estilizados mandalas y alfombras, una figura esta sentada en las sombras, mas alla de donde alcanza la luz, ni siquiera logras distinguir sus facciones, apenas su silueta.

\- Destruyanlo! - Grita la voz de un hombre mayor -

Tu vision borrosa intenta adaptarse a la escena que se desarrolla frente a ti, cinco monjes rodean a Jupiter y le lanzan lo que parecen ser pañuelos, con un extraño garabato dibujado en ellos.

Como por arte de magia, Jupiter queda congelado en el lugar

\- Que... Que es todo esto? - Logra decir con dificultad -

De nuevo se oye la voz del hombre mayor

\- Eso, mi querido amigo, es una Runa de Estasis, un mero souvenir, una de tantas cosas que una persona con influencias puede conseguir si ha viajado por el mundo y vivido lo suficiente. Ahora, deshaganse de el, caballeros, pero no aquí, no me arruinen la alfombra.

Los monjes obedecen y se llevan a la rastra a Jupiter. Miras al frente, incredulo, contemplando al hombre que te acaba de salvar la vida, el se revela frente a ti y te extiende la mano.

\- Me llamo William Bell. Bienvenido a Shangri-La.

Pasa a la Pagina 63


	84. Pagina 84

Página 84:

Donald te muestra la baliza y explica que el dispositivo funciona como una especie de faro de transporte para su especie, pero si es capaz de revertir la polaridad, podria encerrar a cualquier Observador dentro de un campo energetico creado por la propia baliza. Estas a punto de preguntarle como funciona eso, pero te conformas con lo que el explica, por ahora.

Broyles señala el mapa desplegado en el centro de la mesa.

\- Bien, alguien podria decirme que es lo que tienen planeado estos tipos? Cual es su siguiente movimiento?

\- Es evidente que estos no son los mismos Observadores que hemos tratado antes – explica Peter -

\- Eso es correcto. Digamos que son prototipos, he notado sus acciones y parecen algo... desincronizados

\- El que yo encontre en el Casino... - continua el joven Bishop - Por el movimiento de sus ojos parecia como si estuviera tratando de predecir los numeros de la Ruleta, pero siempre fallaba, por uno o dos espacios

\- Eso es bueno, significa que sus habilidades para ver el futuro todavia no estan completamente desarrolladas, si tuviera que adivinar, diria que planean usar el Catalizador Temporal de la Feria para viajar en el tiempo con mayor facilidad, quizas al futuro, quizas al pasado, imposible saberlo.

\- Si tienen la habilidad de viajar al pasado, por que no lo han hecho todavia? – Inquiere Olivia -

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Piensalo Joseph, si pudieran viajar al pasado, nuestro presente ya estaria alterado de alguna forma

\- Tiene sentido, Agente Dunham – murmura Donald – Pero eso solo nos da una razon para detenerlos, tan pronto como sea posible. Lo que necesitamos es reunirlos a todos en un solo lugar, y de hecho, se en donde me reuniria yo con ellos si aun fuera un Observador

\- Donde?

\- En el punto del espacio que provoco la caida de su raza, Agente. Jacksonville, Florida.

La expresion sombria de Olivia te advierte que hay algo que no anda bien en Jacksonville, sea lo que sea.

Toma el vuelo a Florida en la Pagina 89


	85. Pagina 85

Página 85:

Astrid y tu salen de la oficina de Nina Sharp con cierta rapidez, tu no se lo preguntas, pero tienes la certeza de que Astrid sospecha tanto de la jefa de Massive Dynamic como tu. Es entonces cuando notas a Brandon Roberts desde el final del pasillo, les hace señas una y otra vez, parece extremadamente nervioso.

Cuando llegan a su lado, el les señala a una habitacion completamente a oscuras

\- Por favor – murmura, con evidente desesperacion – Por aquí, pasen por aquí...

La Agente Farnsworth y tu obedecen instantaneamente, Brandon entra detras de ustedes, pero no enciende las luces...

\- Oye, cientifico – protestas – Seguimos a oscuras, sabes?

\- El Plan... - murmura Brandon – El Plan debe ser protegido

\- Que dijiste?

En ese momento, las luces se encienden. Estan en una sala cuadrada, completamente blanca, sin muebles ni objetos de laboratorio, solo la puerta y una especie de caño de escape que sobresale del techo. Ahora ambos pueden ver a Brandon, sosteniendo una pistola y apuntando directamente a ustedes.

\- Roberts! - exclamas, mostrando tu arma reglamentaria – Que crees que haces?

Astrid imita tus movimientos y en un instante, son dos contra uno

\- El Plan... Mercurio me ordeno proteger el Plan – su voz suena casi como una grabacion, es evidente que le han lavado el cerebro de algun modo -

\- Que Plan? - Inquiere Astrid – Quien es Mercurio?

Brandon levanta un poco mas su arma, pero tu te cansas de la situacion y disparas, una, dos veces. Sin embargo, las balas no surten efecto y pasan a traves de el como si estuviera hecho de aire. Astrid y tu se miran extrañados

\- Es un holograma! Es una trampa!

Ante la advertencia de la Agente Farnsworth, ambos echan a correr, pero no llegan a tiempo, desde fuera de la habitacion, un Observador conocido como Mercurio activa la Camara de Concentracion Termal, una instalacion diseñada para contener los excesos de energia atomica de los experimentos que se llevan a cabo en Massive Dynamic. Nadie nunca mas encuentra sus cuerpos.

Y los Observadores continuan con su Plan, sin ser jamas detenidos.

(FIN)


	86. Pagina 86

Página 86:

\- Adelantate – le indicas a Astrid, mientras ambos salen a un pasillo – Nina Sharp oculta algo y planeo averiguar que es

\- Tambien senti lo mismo, pero dudo de que vaya a decirte algo...

\- No pierdo nada con intentarlo Astrid

\- Buena suerte y... Joseph?

\- Si?

\- Ten mucho cuidado

\- Tu tambien...

Ves como Astrid se dirige a reunirse con Donald O' Connor, entonces regresas a la oficina de Nina y cierras la puerta detras de ti. La Jefa de Massive Dynamic levanta la vista de sus papeles y se queda contemplandote, con una mirada de curiosidad y quizas algo divertida.

\- A que debo la extension del interrogatorio, Agente Joseph?

\- No se haga la lista conmigo, suelte la sopa Sharp, se que sabe algo mas sobre estos Observadores, se le nota a la legua, ahora digame que es antes de que consiga una orden para que revisen este lugar de pies a cabeza.

\- No me haga reir, Agente... Usted solo pretende tener sospechas, nada tiene en claro, no esta enterado de la verdadera gravedad de la situacion

\- A ver, ilustreme

\- Dudo que realmente sea capaz de comprenderlo

\- Con todo lo que he visto el dia de hoy, diria que mis niveles de comprension han subido bastante

\- De acuerdo... Como ponerlo en terminos sencillos? Digamos que si ocurre una Invasion Observadora, no vamos a saber en quien confiar

\- Que significa eso?

\- Nuestro mas grande enemigo vaticino una Invasion de estos sujetos, pero lo consideramos loco, ahora, intentamos investigar su paradero, encontrar su ubicación, pero nos resulta imposible

\- Habla de William Bell, verdad? El fundador de esta compañia

\- Como supo?

\- Sorprendida? Broyles me mando todo lo relacionado con la Division Fringe hace algunos dias, y cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo, por supuesto, lo lei dos veces, los textos completos...

\- Supongo entonces que lo subestime, Agente Joseph, pero aun asi, no se como podria ayudarnos

\- Usted diga primero cual es el problema, despues vere como lo soluciono

\- De acuerdo, solo para que lo sepa, su arrogancia me recuerda mucho a William...

\- Tomare eso como un complido

\- En fin – Nina Sharp se acerca a ti y susurra, como contandote el secreto mas importante de su vida – Creemos que William puede estar en este Universo o... en el Otro Lado

Te quedas callado, la expresion de la Señora Sharp es severa, definitivamente, no te esta mintiendo.

Pasa a la pagina 54 para entender mejor a que se refiere


	87. Pagina 87

Página 87:

\- Joseph...

Abres lentamente los ojos, sientes el frio contacto del concreto en tu espalda

\- Joseph...

Olivia Dunham te mira desde arriba, aun con los ojos vidriosos

\- Joseph...

Comienzas a recordar todo, le haces una seña en la cabeza, indicandole que sobreviviste

\- Gracias al cielo que te encuentras bien... Estabamos preocupados...

\- Estabamos? - Inquieres, aun mareado -

Recien en ese momento reparas en el hombre mayor que se encuentra la lado de Olivia. De gabardina y pantalones oscuros, sus ojos denotan curiosidad, pero tambien miedo, sostiene entre sus manos una boina marron, puedes ver como no deja de retorcela, definitvamente, algo lo esta poniendo nervioso.

\- Walter Bishop... - murmura, extendiendote la mano con delicadeza – Me sorprendio que aparecieran aquí, realmente no me lo esperaba. Lo siento mucho por el Catalizador, el aparato que ustedes traian, se estrello ni bien llegaron...

Olivia y Walter te ayudan a mantenerte en pie, mientras comienzan a recorrer las calles de la asolada ciudad que supones es la antigua Oslo. Walter te cuenta lo que ocurrio, como conocio a Julius Sorensen, el cientifico responsable del descubrimiento que causaria el nacimiento de la raza Observadora. Como el y un joven llamado Michael le ayudaron a comprender que no habia necesidad de sacrificar las emociones humanas en la busqueda de la inteligencia.

\- Pero despues... - la voz de Walter se quiebra – Despues me di cuenta de donde estaba realmente, pense que el futuro iba a ser, no digo idilico, pero quizas un poco mas perfecto

Al llegar al final de una calle, los asalta el ruido de disparos y gritos desenfrenados

\- Que fue eso? - Pregunta Olivia -

\- Toda Europa esta dividida – Comenta Walter – Politica, social, religiosa y moralmente. Hay mas grupos extremistas de los que puedas contar, sacan a la gente de sus casas y les obligan a jurar lealtad a sus creencias, seas cuales sean, siempre son diferentes. Si no lo haces, bueno, ellos estan muy bien armados, asi que ya se imaginaran el resultado. A los unicos a los que parecen respetar son a los cientificos como Sorensen.

\- Y tu – dice Olivia – Tu tambien eres un cientifico, Walter

\- Uno obsoleto. Los conocimientos que tengo no sirven de nada en esta epoca. Durante todo este tiempo solo fui el que transportaba a Michael de un lado para el otro de este degradado planeta.

\- O sea que aquí termina todo... - murmuras apesadumbrado – El futuro apesta, Doctor Bishop

\- Coincido – Walter saca de su gabardina un pequeño aparato y comienza a teclear algunos comandos – Pero nunca dije que esto se hubiera terminado

\- Que quieres decir?

\- Bueno... Mi mision esta cumplida, Michael esta donde pertenece y los nuevos Observadores que se crearan a partir de el sean los encargados de pacificar este planeta

\- Pero aun tenemos cuatro Observadores malvados en nuestro tiempo – replicas – Y con nosotros aquí, no tenemos forma de detenerlos

\- Me dejarias terminar? - Replica Bishop, un tanto alterado – Acaso no recuerdas que en la comunicación les dije lo que necesitaba para viajar al presente, es decir, al pasado, al lugar de donde ustedes vienen?

Olivia y tu niegan con la cabeza

\- No recuerdo ninguna comunicación que hablara sobre ti volviendo a casa, Walter

\- Ya veo... Quizas halla fallado el transporte, iba a enviar otra, pero luego aparecieron ustedes y ademas...

\- Doctor Bishop – interrumpes – No se distraiga, que es lo que iba a hacer? Como puede regresar al pasado?

\- Podemos – afirma el – Este aparato que invente es la clave, pero necesitaba de la creacion de un agujero de gusano para poder atravesar la barrera del espacio-tiempo

\- Y como lo creamos?

\- Oh, Olivia, acaso no lo entiendes? Ya lo crearon... Ustedes dos viajaron en el tiempo, la barrera ya esta rota...

\- Y que estamos esperando? - Reclamas -

\- Paciencia, mi alterado amigo... Mi maquina necesita cuarenta minutos para cargarse. Pero la active hace rato. Faltan solo nueve.

En ese instante, oyes de nuevo los gritos de los extremistas y los disparos. Los tres echan a correr y se encuentran con una bifurcacion, vayan a donde vayan, se oyen los sonidos de los tiros, no pueden quedarse ahi, tienen que moverse... y pronto

\- Siete minutos mas – anuncia Walter – Vamos a la derecha

\- A la izquierda! - Exclama Olivia al unisono -

Tu desempatas

Si doblan a la derecha, pasa a la pagina 16

Si eliges la izquierda, pasa a la pagina 99


	88. Pagina 88

Página 88:

\- Repiteme eso – le pides a Astrid mientras el avion esta por llegar a Nueva York -

Has pasado la ultima hora y media charlando con la Agente Farnsworth sobre su experiencia en la Division Fringe, pero hay algunas cosas que te resultan imposibles de creer

\- Walter me dijo que una vez comio cerebros humanos, solo que en forma de pasta

\- Una sola?

\- No quise pedirle mas explicaciones, acaso tu comiste alguna vez? - Inquiere ella con una sonrisa -

\- Teniendo en cuenta que he dado mil y una vueltas por el mundo, no me sorprenderia que alguna vez haya comido sin darme cuenta

\- Cuanto tiempo has estado trabajando para el FBI?

\- Casi diez años, y tu?

\- La proxima semana va a ser el sexto aniversario, Walter me habia prometido... - su voz adquiere un tono melancolico – Lo siento, no es importante, es... algo tonto

\- Anda, dime – insistes – Suena como si la vida con el Doctor Bishop fuera una aventura tras otra

\- Si tanto quieres, saber, Walter planeaba llevarme al Parque Historico de Boston, con Gene

\- De veras crees que van a dejarle sacar la vaca del laboratorio para llevarla a un parque publico?

\- No seria la primera vez...

Sueltas una carcajada, pero intentas retomar tu postura seria lo mas pronto posible

\- Lo extrañas, verdad?

\- Desaparecio hace apenas dos dias, no es tanto, Agente Joseph...

\- Aun asi, lo extrañas...

Astrid no responde, simplemente desvia la mirada y se queda observando mas alla de la ventanilla del avion. Ambos guardan silencio durante el resto del viaje. Astrid sigue pensando en Walter y tu sigues pensando que tienes una reunion con Nina Sharp dentro de tres horas

Pasa a la pagina 79


	89. Pagina 89

Página 89:

Seis horas mas tarde, llegan a Jacksonville. Olivia no se siente comoda en el lugar, mientras Donald explica que siente la presencia de los Observadores cerca

\- Estan analizando el terreno – murmura – detectando cual va a ser el mejor momento para saltar al pasado y terminar con la vida de Olivia cuando era pequeña

\- Por que no han saltado ya?

\- Mi antigua especie es muy calculadora, antes de saltar a cualquier parte, requerimos que el Universo se resincronice cuanticamente, permitiendo que nuestros saltos alteren el futuro de la forma en que nosotros necesitamos, y generando las condiciones necesarias para modificar la estructura de la continuidad espacio-tiempo a nuestra conveniencia

Levantas una ceja

\- Lo se – responde Donald – es dificil de entender. Necesito que cada uno lleve un comunicador, presionen el boton rojo cuando vean un Observador, esa sera mi señal para activar la anti-baliza y mantenerlos detenidos en este fragmento del espacio. Viajan en grupos, lo que signifca que cuando vean a uno, los demas estaran cerca.

\- Olivia – susurra Peter, notando el nerviosismo de la Agente rubia – No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres

Sabes ahora de los malos recuerdos que pueblan la mente de la Agente Dunham , como experimentaron con ella de niña, y como al no tener a Peter a su lado (debido a que habia sido eliminado de la linea temporal), le costo mucho mas superar esa epoca de su vida.

Astrid y tu se hacen una seña y comprendes inmediatamente, le comunicas a Peter que ustedes dos iran, asegurandole a Donald que debe ser rapido con la anti-baliza si quiere tener exito

\- Por supuesto – replica el -

Entonces entras, y poco a poco recorres los vacios pasillos de la abandonada clinica de William Bell y Walter Bishop, habitaciones incediadas, polvo acumulado, muebles destrozados, el tiempo ha hecho estragos en el lugar. Tambien comienzas a sentirte incomodo, tienes la sensacion de que alguien te observa, pero te fuerzas a ti mismo por mantener la calma.

Entonces aparece frente a ti. Sombrero, saco y corbata, expresion adusta. El Observador te mira con curiosidad, inclinando la cabeza levemente hacia un costado. Rapidamente, activas el comunicador, pero el sujeto sigue caminando hacia ti

\- Me presento, mi nombre es Mercurio

De la nada, desaparece, aparece a un costado tuyo y te asesta un golpe en las costillas, luego otro en la cabeza, te mantienes de pie, pero es imposible predecir sus movimientos, que pasa que Donald no activa la anti-baliza?

\- La resistencia es inutil – exclama Mercurio -

El Observador, te da otro golpe en el estomago, uno mas en la cara, otro en la nuca, una patada en las rodillas y rematandote en el menton, haciendote caer al suelo

Rapidamente, tomas tu arma, Mercurio desaparece una vez mas, te concentras en el mundo que te rodea y cierras los ojos, dispuesto a pegarle el tiro de gracia ni bien sientas el mas leve movimiento. Sabes que tu enemigo es rapido, pero confias en tus habilidades.

Luego lo piensas dos veces, si usas el arma, podria saltar al futuro o al pasado como metodo de defensa, entonces lo perderias y la anti-baliza resultaria inutil. Pero si Donald no se apura, estaras acabado, no puedes seguir resistiendo tantos golpes.

O si puedes?

Si usas el arma, pasa a la pagina 96

Si luchas por resistir, pasa a la pagina 15


	90. Pagina 90

Página 90:

Abres los ojos y notas que te encuentras en una especie de domo de grandes dimensiones. Te levantas con dificultad y revisas el terreno a tu alrededor. Nada ni nadie, ni personas, ni Observadores, ni siquiera muebles, el lugar esta desierto. Entonces lo ves.

El techo del domo.

Las paredes del domo.

La tierra mas alla del domo.

Aridez por todas partes, la tierra agrietada, la arena dispersandose en grandes remolinos y un sol cuatro veces mas grande que el que recuerdas, y que brilla con una fuerza inconmesurable

\- Bienvenido... - mrmura una voz a tus espaldas -

Rapidamente te das cuenta que es la voz que oiste del otro lado del comunicador del Observador, decidido a eliminarlo, te levantas de un salto y disparas, casi vaciando tu cargador, excepto por una bala.

Con una agilidad impresionante, tu nuevo adversario simplemente atrapa las balas, como si fueran moscas, o insectos todavia mas insignificantes.

\- No tiene caso. Sabemos todo sobre ti. Rindete. Dinos todo lo que sepas sobre la Division Fringe y preparate para ser eliminado.

Tu determinacion aumenta, apuntas a la cabeza del Observador y te preparas para jalar el gatillo.

\- Soy 170 veces mas rapido que tu – anuncia -

\- Pruebalo – lo desafias -

Entonces el Observador esboza una sonrisa llena de desagrado y comenta:

\- Puedo sentir tus pensamientos. Si tanto lo deseas saber, me llamo Capitan Windmark, y soy el unico Observador que sobrevivio al reinicio temporal. Casi fui destruido por Olivia Dunham en un... desafortunado incidente. Pero logre sobrevivir, y me aloje en un tiempo donde el reinicio no pudiera alcanzarme, sin embargo, debido a lo que Dunham me hizo, ya no soy capaz de viajar a traves de la Corriente del Tiempo, aun asi, recolecte suficiente tecnologia como para crear una nueva raza en base a mis genes. Son solo cuatro por ahora, pero una vez que nos encarguemos de la Division Fringe, les permitire replicarse y atacaran tu mundo, lo quieras o no. Bienvenido al año , bienvenido al fin del tiempo, Agente Joseph.

Retrocedes un paso hacia atrás, pero sin dejar de apuntarle

\- RINDETE! A diferencia de mis crias, yo no tengo limitaciones temporales, no estoy solo obligado a saltar al futuro, yo puedo saltar dentro y fuera, antes, despues y mas alla del tiempo y el espacio, te lo repetire solo una vez mas. RINDETE!

Sientes una tremenda punzada en el centro de la cabeza y sueltas tu arma, de alguna manera, Windmark se ha metido en tu mente, impidiendote pensar con claridad, comienzas a desesperarte mientras notas que la nariz te sangra, sientes como si tus neuronas hirvieran, sea lo que sea que este tipo este haciendo, esta a punto de matarte

Haz algo, usa tu cabeza, ahora mismo!

Si piensas en la Division Fringe, pasa a la pagina 13

Si piensas en todas las personas que conoces, pasa a la pagina 37

Si piensas en la vida en el planeta Tierra, pasa a la pagina 48


	91. Pagina 91

Página 91:

\- म शैतानको हेर्न आवश्यक कृपया (Por favor, necesito ver al Demonio)

\- प्रेत? उहाँले एक राक्षस छ! कसरी अशुद्ध, तपाईं हिम्मत?! हिम्मत! हिम्मत! (Demonio? El no es ningun Demonio! Como te atreves, Hereje?! Hereje! Hereje!)

Intentas explicarle que todo es una confusion de tu parte, pero el Guerrillero suelta un grito al aire y notas como empiezas a ser rodeado por sombras de hombres y mujeres del poblado. Levantas tu arma, dispuesto a defenderte, pero interiormente sabes que no servira de nada. Solo esperas que la Division Fringe pueda arreglarselas sin tu ayuda.

El resto de tu estancia en Katmandu es demasiado triste como para contarla.

(FIN)


	92. Pagina 92

Página 92:

Oficinas del FBI, 12 de Diciembre de 2009

"Amy Jessup jamas se rinde" - se repetia la Agente a si misma una y otra vez -

Pero no habia salida, no sabia como, pero toda la Division Fringe resultaba un incomprensible misterio para su persona. Habia logrado relacionar todos y cada uno de los casos del denominado "Patron", con alguno o mas versiculos de la Biblia, pero realmente no podia sacar ninguna conclusion de alli. Estaba estancada. Haya sido quien haya sido la mente maquiavelica que los creo, fuera una sola persona, un grupo anarquista o una mega-celula bio-terrorista, ella no iba a poder encontrarlos, carecia de pistas y lo que en un momento, hace ya mas de dos meses parecia una investigacion prometedora, se habia tornado un insoportable dolor de cabeza para la Agente de Campo.

Eso, hasta que aparecio el Viajero del Tiempo, quien simplemente se identifico como "J"

Por supuesto, ella no creyo en un principio que ese tipo, que se presento de improviso en su oficina fuese realmente un viajero del tiempo. Pero el hombre le dijo que se esforzara mas, que viera mas alla, y que se cuestionara a si misma quien realmente necesitaba un versiculo de la Biblia para cambiar el mundo

\- Un creyente... - Habia respondido ella con un hilo de voz, aun sorprendida por la aparicion -

Y entonces, el hombre se desvanecio en el aire

Un creyente. Solo alguien que lo hubiera perdido todo realmente podria basar una megaoperacion biologica/terrorista en una creencia religiosa. Tal vez, entonces, la respuesta estaba mas cerca de lo que ella creia. El Doctor Walter Bishop, responsable de experimentos que acabaron con la vida de su asistente, habiendo perdido un hijo en circunstancias misteriosas, encerrado en St. Claire por su negligencia y locura. Debia tratarse de el. Pero su cerebro fallaba constantemente, pero, por que fallaba? Alguien le extirpo pedazos de su cerebro! Pero quien haria algo asi? Alguien confiable, supuso Amy Jessup. Alguien como quien?

Y asi, una por una, todas las piezas fueron cayendo en su lugar, Amy Jessup siguio sus propias pistas, y mientras Peter reaparecia en el Lago Reiden y la Linea Temporal se reescribia, ella era la responsable de una de las mas grandes capturas del FBI en años.

Uno de los mas buscados. El hombre en las sombras. El terrorista de los Universos, le llamaban. Gracias a ella, William Bell fue detenido y encarcelado.

Salto Cuantico!

Regresas al presente para encontrarte con una Nueva Division Fringe. Amy Jessup se ha unido al grupo, mientras Walter Bishop se sorprende de tu repentina materializacion y se va corriendo contigo fuera del laboratorio.

\- Lo conseguiste! - Exclama, abrazandote – Tu eres el que reescribio la historia, verdad?

No puedes hacer otra cosa mas que asentir

\- Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias! Tendras que acostumbrarte, como yo, a algunos pequeños cambios en este nuevo presente, pero nada de mayor importancia, excepto por la nueva Agente entre nosotros

\- Como sabe que reescribi la Linea Temporal?

\- Oh, muy simple en realidad, yo estaba en el futuro cuando tu lo hiciste, intente utilizar mi transportador, y logre cruzar, evidentemente, pudiste crear el agujero de gusano que necesitaba. En cuanto a ti, estabas en el pasado, fuera del alcance de la reescritura. Solo nosotros dos recordamos aquel tiempo que ya ha sido reemplazado

\- Que hay de la Invasion Observadora?

\- Si me ayudas con la matriz que estoy creando, terminaremos esto en menos de media hora

\- A trabajar entonces!

Cuando entran de nuevo al laboratorio, Amy se acerca a ti

\- Te conozco? - Pregunta – Tu cara me suena... muy familiar

\- Puede ser... - Replicas – Siempre ando de un lado al otro...

(FIN)


	93. Pagina 93

Página 93:

El tiempo del futuro al cual estas cayendo todavia no es una realidad, pero lo sera, y cuando lo sea, te encontraras de nuevo en tu propio hogar, en tu propio mundo, viviendo tu propia vida, mirando la pantalla de tu propia computadora, leyendo quizas alguna historia sobre viajes en el tiempo.

Este no es el fin, querido lector, este es solo el...

(PRINCIPIO)

Raro, no?


	94. Pagina 94

Página 94:

Primero, oyes la grabacion del Agente Broyles:

\- Nos enteramos de que Moreau planeaba plantar su bomba de nuerotoxinas en el despacho del Secretario de Defensa a las doce de la noche del cinco de marzo, el Agente Pines y yo ocupamos nuestros puestos de vigilancia alrededor de las once, dispuestos a detenerlo, y nos ocultamos en un arbusto en el extremo este del campo fuera de las instalaciones, la unica luz que teniamos era la de la luna, pero los dos teniamos prismaticos especiales para ver en la oscuridad, llegada la medianoche, ya que no ocurria nada, estabamos dispuestos a levantarnos y ser relevados, pero entonces detecte a un hombre que venia corriendo del sur, lo reconocimos como uno de los terroristas, desenfundamos nuestras armas y comenzo el tiroteo, recuerdo como Pines fue herido de gravedad. Jamas olvidare ese momento

Te tomas un respiro, analizando cuidadosamente las palabras, y luego oyes la grabacion de Alt-Astrid:

\- Supimos de una fuente confiable que el terrorista dejaria una bomba en el despacho del Secretario Bishop exactamente a la medianoche del cinco de marzo, necesitabamos toda la ayuda posible, asi que me uni a la Agente de campo Corduroy y juntas nos ocultamos en una parte boscosa fuera del edificio, en el extremo oeste, para ser mas precisa, habia luna llena aquella noche y era nuestra unica fuente de luz, pero al igual que el resto de los oficiales llevabamos prismaticos infrarrojos, a las doce treinta y cinco vimos aparecer a dos hombres que venian desde el sur, como la luna estaba desde el sur, ambas pudimos reconocerlos, eran dos secuaces de Moreau. Dimos la señal de alarma y salimos corriendo a toda velocidad para ponernos a cubierto, pero mi compañera no fue lo suficientemente rapida...

Despues de meditarlo por un momento, miras a Altivia y a Lincoln y exclamas:

\- Se perfectamente cual de los dos miente, cometio un error basico en su declaracion.

\- Y bien, quien es? - Pregunta Altivia -

Si dices que quien miente es el Agente Broyles, justificate en la pagina 33

Si afirmas que Alt-Astrid no esta diciendo la verdad, expone tus razones en la pagina 34


	95. Pagina 95

Página 95:

Morgue de Manhattan, 19 de septiembre de 2009

Charlie Francis y Amy Jessup se separan, buscando a la enfermera que acaba de atacar a Olivia, Charlie sigue su propio camino y oye ruidos provinientes del rugiente horno en el sotano. Sus niveles de adrenalina subiendo, seguro de que la persona que ataco a Olivia se encuentra aquí. Camina cautelosamente, el eco de sus pasos repercutiendo en el lugar mucho mas fuerte de lo que el desearia.

De improviso, una figura salta hacia el. Charlie dispara una, dos veces. Pero la enfermera/cambiaformas esboza una sonrisa siniestra, los disparos no la han afectado, toma de la muñeca al Agente y le dobla el brazo, haciendole perder su pistola y el equilibrio. Charlie cae hacia atrás, cubriendose la cara y esperando el inevitable final.

En ese momento, tu saltas al pasado, analizas la escena con rapidez y le doblas el cuello al cambiaformas, haciendolo caer al suelo, matandolo instantaneamente. Charlie abre los ojos y te contempla, tu rostro apenas iluminado por las llamas del horno.

\- Quien... eres?

\- Un aliado – respondes secamente, antes de regresar a tu tiempo -

Salto Cuantico!

La Linea Temporal comienza a reescribirse. Charlie sobrevive a su encuentro con el cambiaformas y su ayuda en los futuros casos es vital para que la Division Fringe tenga éxito. Peter regresa a su propia linea temporal en el Lago Reiden y el tiempo transcurre de forma normal a partir de alli

Lo siguiente que sabes es que estas en Harvard, sano y salvo. Tomas un gran respiro, los viajes en el tiempo te dejan agotado, aunque podrias acostumbrarte a esto.

O quizas no, ya que el Catalizador Temporal se sobrecarga mientras aun lo estas sosteniendo, lo tiras al piso y cuando crees que esta a punto de estallar, el aparato simplemente se apaga. Lo revisas e intentas hacerlo arrancar nuevamente, pero es inutil, ya no funciona

\- Supongo que es a usted a quien debo agradecerle por estar aquí ahora, verdad?

Te das la vuelta para ver nada mas y nada menos que a Walter Bishop, quien sostiene un extraño cilindro en sus manos

\- Ayudame a conectar esto, te explicare todo, pero primero tenemos que activar este aparato para impedir que los Observadores viajen en el tiempo. Peter, Olivia, Astrid y Charlie ya estan de camino para ayudarnos

\- Charlie? - Preguntas – Charlie Francis?

\- Oh, gracias por eso – replica Walter – Jamas recuerdo su apellido

(FIN)


	96. Pagina 96

Página 96:

Todo lo que sientes en ese momento es el eco de tu propia respiracion. Lo presientes. El esta cerca. Pero no, aun no es el segundo exacto. Aun no...

Aun no...

Concentras tu mente en los archivos que leiste aquella tarde en Madrid, todas las cosas que la Division Fringe vio, combatio y curo. Por que no puedes ser tu como ellos?

Aun no...

Por que no puedes tener tu tambien la oportunidad de hacer algo extraordinario? De ayudar al Planeta de una forma en la que ningun ser humano se enterara jamas, y aun si alguien lo hiciera, tacharia tus acciones y tus decisiones de "locuras"?

Aun no...

Asi que, por que no hacer algo realmente necesario? Este es tu hogar, despues de todo, y si estos tipos creen que por tener la habilidad de saltar en el tiempo tienen el derecho a quitartelo, entonces estan completamente equivoc...

Ahora!

\- Agente Joseph, no! - Grita Donald a tus espaldas -

Te das la vuelta y gatillas, una, dos, tres veces. Mercurio cae al suelo. Liberas tu respiracion y contemplas como yace inerte en el suelo enfrente tuyo. Lo conseguiste. Aun no puedes creerlo, pero lo conseguiste.

En ese instante, todo a tu alrededor se vuelve mas lento. El tiempo se ralentiza en su totalidad. Donald esta parado a unos pocos centimetros de ti, señalando tu arma y haciendo un movimiento extraño, se mueve con tal lentitud que te resulta imposible entender a que se refiere.

El tiempo resume su marcha...

\- La energia cinetica! - Grita Donald – La energia cinetica!

Y luego, una vez mas, todo se vuelve lento, miras a tu alrededor, estas cubierto por una especie de campo de fuerza azulado, cerca tuyo, sientes las presencias de los Observadores, son otros tres, no sabes donde estan, pero puedes presentirlo. Podrias disparar tu arma ahora mismo y acabar con ellos de una vez.

Sin embargo, por que se ha detenido el tiempo? Por que parece saltar a intervalos cortos? Mas rapido, normal, lento, mas rapido, por espacio de segundos. Tendra que ver con el aparato de Donald? Y que quiso decir cuando te advirtio acerca de la energia cinetica? Esa es la energia del movimiento, eso lo sabes, pero es buena o mala? Deberias deshacerte de ella o emplearla para destruir de una vez por todas a tus enemigos?

Ahora las presencias se vuelven mas evidentes. Los Observadores vienen por ti.

Si les disparas, pasa a la pagina 14

Si te quedas donde estas, pasa a la pagina 15


	97. Pagina 97

Página 97:

Cierras los ojos y te dejas llevar. Cuando los abres, te encuentras en el medio de un bosque, te das la vuelta para contemplar a Jupiter, intentas seguirlo, pero no llegas a tiempo y el desaparece. Asi son las cosas, tendras que encontrar la forma de salir de este lugar por ti mismo.

No hay cobertura en tu telefono, no se oye el sonido de los pajaros, ni se ve ningun animal, ni siquiera un pequeño insecto. Sigues caminando.

Al rodear un par de arbustos, retrocedes horrorizado, frente a ti hay un hombre, de unos 40 años quizas, colgado de la rama de un arbol, justo ahora, reparas en el hecho de que mas alla hay otro cuerpo, y tres, cuatro, cinco esqueletos dispersos por el suelo del bosque, estas tan desesperado por saber donde te hallas que revisas entre las ropas de uno de los cuerpos y encuentras una identificacion.

En Japones.

Es entonces cuando lo recuerdas, hace ya varios años participaste de una expedicion al Monte Fuji, en Japon, para encontrar a un grupo de Turistas americanos desaparecidos y evitar un incidente internacional. Fue entonces cuando escuchaste la historia del Bosque Aokigahara, un lugar que a lo largo de los ultimos 50 años ha sido elegido por miles de personas como el punto para terminar con sus vidas.

Avanzan los minutos y comienza a oscurecer. Te sientes abrumado, es casi como si sintieras los espiritus de los fallecidos, los kami, danzando a tu alrededor, te recuerdas a ti mismo que tienes algo por que vivir, tienes que salir de alli, tienes que salvar al mundo, tienes que completar tu mision

Pero no sirve de nada, sientes el frio contacto de la pistola en tu chaqueta y la tomas, la examinas con precision, como asegurandote de lo que estas a punto de hacer, mientras tu cerebro se esfuerza por contrarrestar tus movimientos, la levantas contra tu propia voluntad, comprendiendo que quien entra al Bosque Aokigahara no sale nunca mas. Un solo disparo es suficiente, caes entre las hojas con un golpe seco. De lejos, Jupiter te observa y se retira, triunfante.

El Sol se pone.

(FIN)


	98. Pagina 98

Página 98:

Esperas. La vida en Shangri-La es asombrosamente apacible. Te despiertas todas las mañanas con el canto de las aves, aunque no puedes detectarlas, sabes que estan ahi. La paz del monasterio nunca es interrumpida, y todo, desde la hora del te hasta el momento de meditar esta cuidadosamente planeado. Es una existencia tranquila, pero conforme pasan los dias, te preguntas que sorpresas te esperaran al cruzar el umbral que separa Shangri-La con tu Universo.

Finalmente, el tan ansiado momento llega, Bell te indica donde esta la salida, explicandote que seguramente apareceras en una de las calles menos pobladas de Katmandu, la capital de Nepal, e instandote a que pongas en marcha tu plan con la mayor rapidez posible.

Efectivamente, cruzas el umbral mientras te baña una potente luz azulada. 34 horas despues, tu avion con transbordo toca el suelo de Boston. No pierdes ni un solo segundo, llegas corriendo a Harvard a la mayor velocidad posible. Peter, Olivia y Astrid estan alli, sabiendo que no hay mas tiempo que perder, les explicas tu plan.

Olivia entonces recuerda las Runas de Estasis, diciendote que sabe que si funcionan, pero sospechando de las verdaderas intenciones de Bell. Sin embargo, no les queda otra alternativa, tienen que usarlas, pero... de que forma?

\- Tengo una idea – Exclama Astrid – Cuando Olivia se enfrento a uno de los Observadores en la Feria del Futuro, el dejo caer esto antes de escapar.

Astrid te enseña una especie de celular mientras prosigue la explicacion:

\- Luce como un dispositivo de comunicación, y tambien parece que reproduce video, quizas si enviara una imagen de la Runa a traves de una señal encriptada, podria capturarlos sin problemas, dejarlos congelados donde quiera que esten.

\- Tambien podriamos atraerlos hasta aquí – Sugiere Peter – Si me persiguieran hasta el laboratorio, estoy seguro de que podriamos usar los inventos de Walter en contra de ellos

Ambas ideas suenan buenas, Olivia se niega a que Peter se ponga en peligro, sin embargo tu piensas que podrias servir como soporte al joven Bishop, ademas, Astrid te advierte que no esta 100% segura de que su plan vaya a funcionar.

Entonces, que decides Agente Joseph?

Si sigues el plan de Astrid, comienza la transmision en la pagina 103

Si optas por el plan de Peter, prepara la trampa en la pagina 104


	99. Pagina 99

Página 99:

Comienza a caer la noche cuando los tres empiezan a caminar a la derecha, sumergiendose en las callejuelas del poblado. Miras en todas direcciones, tu respiracion acelerandose cada vez mas, comprendiendo que el futuro que Walter describio es tan extraño que podrian terminar en el peor de los lugares en cualquier momento.

En ese instante, una horda de guerreros rodean las calles laterales. Estan rodeados, Olivia indica la puerta de un destartalado edificio y Walter y tu no tienen mas alternativa que seguirla. La madera cruje y emite un chillido horrible, ruegas para que el sonido no alerte a los salvajes que estan alla afuera.

Walter encuentra una vieja lampara de aceite y con mucho cuidado, la enciende, comentando:

\- Tres minutos mas...

Sobre el suelo, por todas partes, ves montones de hachas, lanzas, espadas, arcos y flechas. Acaso es un arsenal? Quisieras salir de ese lugar ahora mismo, pero ni bien tu y tus compañeros han tomado la decision, una enorme figura se planta en el umbral de la construccion, lleva un parche en un ojo y esta vestido con pieles de oveja adornadas de huesos y calaveras, el hombre se les acerca, blandiendo un sable corvo.

\- Son de Gor o Son de Mir? - Grita para tu confusion – Contestenme ya mismo!

Una de esas palabras debe significar que son amigos, la otra, que son enemigos. Pero cual es cual? Oyes a Walter tragar saliva y musitar:

\- Un minuto y medio...

\- Ahora! - Grita el hombre, a punto de rebanarte la cabeza de un sablazo -

Si respondes, "tranquilo, somos de Gor", pasa a la pagina 69

Si en cambio, clamas ser de Mir, pasa a la pagina 53


	100. Pagina 100

Página 100:

Sales corriendo tras la Agente Dunham, ninguno de ustedes dos sospechando que el Observador ya ha tomado ventaja y esta activando el Catalizador Temporal, ha calculado que lo mas probable es que ustedes dos se separen e intenten detenerlo de esa forma.

Pero, efectivamente, eso no ocurre, tu enemigo falla su prediccion, y tambien falla al detectar que la Agente Dunham se ha adelantado y comenzado a disparar, atravesandole el hombro de un balazo. El sujeto se levanta despacio, pero retrocede nuevamente ni bien tu disparas tu propia pistola, cae al piso con un ruido seco. Tu vas a revisar su pulso.

\- Creo... que lo abatimos, Olivia – murmuras -

Pero ella no te escucha, ha detectado la activacion del Catalizador Temporal y esta demasiado ocupada intentando apagarlo.

\- No funciona! - Te grita – No puedo pararlo, Joseph, ayudame!

Te abalanzas contra el aparato, buscando algun interruptor de emergencia, la pantalla que anuncia la fecha de salto temporal comienza a volverse loca

\- Tontos... Estan acabados...

Olivia y tu se dan vuelta para contemplar que el Observador esta diciendo sus ultimas palabras

\- Ese dispositivo utiliza Energia de Bosones para funcionar, su activacion no puede detenerse, o bien se usa para viajar por la estructura de la continuidad, o se convierte en una potencial arma de destruccion masiv...

Olivia no lo deja terminar y lo remata de un disparo. Ves que esta luchando por contener las lagrimas, es entonces cuando tiene una idea

\- Estas dispuesto a detener esta cosa? - Te pregunta -

Creyendo comprender lo que esta a punto de hacer, asientes. La Agente introduce las coordenadas que encontraron en la capsula que envio Walter desde el futuro.

\- Si vamos a viajar en el tiempo – musita con voz queda – Al menos que sirva para algo...

En ese instante, el Catalizador Temporal se activa y Olivia y tu se ven empujados en el Tiempo. Mas de 150 años al futuro.

Pasa a la pagina 87


	101. Pagina 101

Página 101:

Spuaj!

El rostro del Capitan queda empapado del escupitajo que le acabas de pegar. Sonries para tus adentros, sabes que muy probablemente ahora te mate, asi que estas contento con lo que lograste, dentro de todo, no cediste a la presion, y no comprometiste a tus compañeros al final.

Pero, para tu sorpresa, Windmark esboza una sonrisa siniestra y murmura:

\- Eres interesante...

Tragas saliva con dificultad. A que se refiere con eso?

\- Te considero... entretenido. Por un momento crei que el reporte donde se te mencionaba como miembro de la Division Fringe era falso, pero ya veo que... me equivocaba. No interesa si trabajas para ellos o no, pero me has dado una buena razon para hacer esto.

Con todo y silla, Windmark te empuja hacia atrás, caes por una especie de puerta trampa y te estrellas contra el piso, rompiendote varias costillas en el proceso.

Miras a tu alrededor y notas que estas en una especie de salon cristalino, fuertemente iluminado. No hay salida, no sabes por que estas ahi, pero sospechas de algo cuando ves que en un compartimiento igual al tuyo, a tu derecha, hay un caballo que te mira con aire apesadumbrado, mas alla, una colonia de abejas, un grupo de babosas pegadas a un arbusto e incluso pareciera que divisas a otro ser humano un poco mas lejos.

Ojala la Division Fringe pueda detener la Invasion Observadora, porque en lo que a ti respecta, te has convertido en un prisionero permanente de este extraño zoologico.

Despues de todo, al Capitan Windmark siempre le han gustado los animales.

(FIN)


	102. Pagina 102

Página 102:

Miras hacia arriba. El inconfundible tono plata de la Estatua de la Libertad confirma tus sospechas: Has regresado a tu propio Universo, sientes algo de nauseas y la cabeza te da vueltas, pero te fuerzas por mantenerte en pie y alerta.

Los Observadores, como ya sabes, son excelentes vigilantes del espacio y el tiempo, detectan anomalias temporales, cambios atmosfericos, fenomenos bizarros y todo tipo de alteraciones, todo lo cual estas provocando con tu cruce.

Debes ser detenido a toda costa, por eso, inmediatamente te has concientizado de donde estas, todos los Observadores (cuatro en total) que han sido registrados en este tiempo, se presenta ante ti para eliminarte.

Afortunadamente para ti, ya estabas preparado, aprietas el boton rojo del Disco de Bell y lo lanzas al suelo. Este se despliega y lanza una potente correntada de energia, dos de los Observadores inentan escapar de ella, mientras el otro par se dispone a atacarte.

Institivamente, te cubres la cara con los brazos. Pero pasan los segundos y no notas nada. Abres los ojos, tus cuatro enemigos estan frente a ti, petrificados por completo, los tocas, los sacudes, incluso le disparas en la pierna a uno de ellos. Literalmente, el invento de Bell los ha convertido en piedra.

Minutos mas tarde, Broyles recibe una llamada en su celular, lee el comunicador y con su voz mas potente, reclama:

\- Agente Joseph, donde diablos se habia metido? Recibimos una nueva capsula, Bishop nos envia instrucciones para derrotar a los Observadores y tambien para traerlo de vuelta al presente.

\- Si si – contestas con displicencia – Oiga Jefe, necesito dos favores

\- Lo escucho

\- Primero, quiero que se comunique con el Smithsonian, el Guggenheim o alguno de esos museos elegantes, tengo cuatro estatuas de Observador tamaño natural para donarles

\- Como dice?

Entre risas, tu sigues con tu peticion:

\- Y en segundo lugar, quiero que contacte a Nina Sharp y le de todos los recursos necesarios para que su formula de Cortexiphan concentrado sea lo mas segura posible

\- Y eso por que?

\- Tengo ganas de pasar mis seis meses de vacaciones en el Otro Universo, Jefe. Lo veo mas tarde.

(FIN)


	103. Pagina 103

Página 103:

Convienen en que el plan de Astrid tiene mas probabilidades de funcionar. Ella se dedica de inmediato a la tarea, escaneando la Runa de Estasis y transformandola en un mapa de datos para pasarla por una señal a nivel global.

\- Accediendo a la red principal de transmisiones... - murmura – Solo... faltan... unos... segundos...

En ese instante, suena tu celular, suponiendo que se trata de Broyles, abres el mensaje. De inmediato, te quedas congelado. Tus ojos se quedan clavados en la Agente Farnsworth, tratas de decirle algo, pero no puedes.

Como ibas a imaginar que las Runas de Estasis se activan con el movimiento y tambien funcionan en los seres humanos. Todo lo que tu cuerpo es capaz de hacer es oir los celulares de tus compañeros de trabajo sonando intermitentemente, intentas advertirles de la trampa mortal, pero en vano, ellos quedan tan estaticos como tu despues de atender su casilla de mensajes.

Horas despues, la señal se expande como una pandemia. 67 millones de celulares suenan al mismo tiempo en todo el Planeta, junto con mails transmitidos a traves de mas de 1300 millones de computadores y 237 millones de tablets, congelando a todo aquel que sostenga cualquier dispositivo de video.

Fuera de Harvard, un grupo de Observadores contempla la caida de la civilizacion humana. Dos de ellos guardan el dispositivo futurista que usaron para hackear el ordenador de Astrid, luego saltan en el tiempo, a su base secreta, dejando tras ellos otros dos Agentes.

\- Que facil sera dominar un mundo lleno de seres sin vida – menciona uno de los presentes -

\- La tecnologia fue la perdicion de la raza humana, tal como lo predijeron ellos mismos tantas veces – comenta otro -

\- Es una verdadera lastima – concluye el primero -

(FIN)


	104. Pagina 104

Página 104:

Bajo el mas absoluto secreto y en menos de una hora, todo el Edificio Kresge es evacuado por completo. Cuando el ultimo estudiante se ha ido, Peter y tu se quedan sentados en la entrada

\- Estas seguro de que esto funcionara? - Inquieres -

\- Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo – Replica el -

El primer paso es atraer la atencion de los Observadores, asi que Peter y tu disparan varias veces contra uno de los arboles de Harvard con una toxina que se desarrollo como un hongo sobre uno de los arboles del complejo

\- Me repites por que hacemos esto?

\- Los Observadores siempre han estado interesados en lo extraño, en este momento, no se me ocurre nada mas extraño que un parasito descomponedor de materia de uno de nuestros viejos casos. Descuida, esta controlado...

Efectivamente, en cuanto el hongo comienza a devorar el arbol, un Observador aparece para registrar el fenomeno, inmediatamente se percata de su presencia cuando ustedes dos entran corriendo al Edificio en Harvard, el se transporta justo detras de ustedes, dandote tiempo suficiente para gritar:

\- Agente Dunham, ahora!

Olivia abre una de las puertas laterales e inmoviliza al Observador con una Runa, antes de que este pueda saber siquiera que esta pasando, la Agente rubia le dispara tres veces con un arma especial. Sigues corriendo, pero te das la vuelta y ves a tu enemigo soltar los pies de la Runa y elevarse con lentitud en el aire, hasta chocar contra el techo

\- Por alguna razon, creo que usar balas de osmio contra ese tipo fue bastante...

\- Genial! - completas – Apresurate, nos pisan los talones de seguro!

Al instante, uno de los Observadores aparece de improviso, te hace una zancadilla y pierdes el equilibrio

\- Astrid!

La Agente Farnsworth entonces aparece de la nada, usando una solucion especial de Massive Dynamic que la volvio invisible (formula que, según parece, obtuvieron del cadaver de otro de sus casos Fringe, un joven llamado Eugene), y rocia al Observador con una toxina a la que llama "Las Lagrimas de Ra", componente que aun no ha sido inventado e ignoran de donde salio, pero descubrieron trabajando en cooperacion con la Division Fringe del Otro Universo. El Observador intenta dar un ultimo respiro, antes de caer definitivamente al suelo.

Peter no se da cuenta de tu caida, asi que te toma la delantera y dobla a la derecha, tu giras a la izquierda, pero otro Observador te corta el paso y te derriba de un golpe en el estomago

\- No puedes ganar – murmura, llevando sus manos hasta tu cuello y comenzando a ahorcarte -

Luchas por zafarte y respirar un poco, pero el Observador se mantiene en su puesto, retorciendote con aun mas fuerza, reaccionas tan rapido como puedes, sacas de tu chaqueta una jeringuilla llena de nanobots y se la inyectas en el cuello con rapidez. Ambos caen al suelo, pero tu logras recuperarte con rapidez y contemplas a tu adversario que yace en el piso

\- Que has he...?

Jamas completa la frase, su cuerpo comienza a convulsionarse violentamente, luego a enrojecerse, cada vez mas y mas hasta que finalmente, sale humo de su boca y termina convertido en cenizas. En ese momento, alguien te pone la mano en el hombro, te das la vuelta instantaneamente y apuntas con el arma

Luego, suspiras aliviado

\- Dios santo, Dunham, casi me matas del susto

\- Donde esta Peter?

\- Aqui! - exclama el, echando a correr desde el laboratorio principal – No se preocupen por el otro! Ya no sera un problema!

Echas a caminar hacia el laboratorio, seguro de que Peter y Olivia necesitan un tiempo a solas y dispuesto a comunicarte con Broyles de inmediato.

Unas horas mas tarde, el Centro para Control de las Enfermedades ha retirado los cuerpos de tres Observadores, tu haces los tramites para que la Division Fringe se quede con uno, mientras regresas con Broyles al interior de Harvard, discutes con tu superior sobre el resultado final de la operacion

\- Como se siente, Agente Joseph?

\- Sorprendentemente satisfecho con mi mision, hacia tiempo que no me pasaba...

\- Consideraria trabajar de forma permanente con nosotros?

No dudas ni en un momento en responder:

\- Primero, mis seis meses de vacaciones, luego... Si, si lo consideraria

\- Tus vacaciones van a tener que esperar un poco mas, Joseph – Indica Olivia, haciendoles señas desde el laboratorio -

Frunces el ceño y le pides una explicacion

\- Recibimos una nueva comunicación de Walter

\- Mas Observadores?

\- No precisamente, Walter dijo que sigue atascado en el futuro, pero que tiene una forma de regresar hasta aquí, si logramos abrir un agujero de gusano lo suficientemente estable como para que el use como portal

\- Y puede hacerse? - Preguntas -

\- Casi estamos terminando – Replica Peter -

\- Entonces para que me necesitan? - Preguntas -

\- Para que conozcas al Doctor Bishop, claro esta – contesta Broyles -

Suena como un buen plan, despues d ver alrededor del laboratorio, sonries y decides quedarte, es entonces cuando tu Jefe pregunta:

\- Creen que a Bishop le guste nuestro regalo de bienvenida?

Olivia, Peter, Astrid, Broyles y tu se quedan mirando al Observador que derroto Peter, encerrado en un bloque de ambar solido

\- Estoy seguro de que le encantara – concluyes -

(FIN)


End file.
